Intrigas
by Dari127
Summary: Una vieja conocida reaparece en la vida de la Agente 4. (Parto de una historia que venía escribiendo en miiverse, principalmente para mis amigos. Veremos en que queda)
1. Chapter 1

\- Ah, que hermoso día. - Dijo la Agente 4 observando el ancho cielo color zafiro. - Vamos a combatir un rato.

Fue directo a la torre pulpo, emocionada por una nueva jornada de excitantes combates, cuando fue detenida por el árbitro.

\- ¡Miau! Buenos días Susy.

\- Buenos días, Justy.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Y a combatir.

\- Miau. No, no, eso no va a poder ser.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

\- Mantenimiento del servidor, los mapas están cerrados hasta que terminen.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si la conexión inestable va a aparecer igual!

\- ¡Miau! Puedes quejarte todo lo que quieras, pero no vas a entrar.

Refunfuñó ante la inflexibilidad del felino y se retiró molesta. Sin nada mejor que hacer, decidió ir a un café y allí permanecía, sentada ante un Expresso, con clara señal de aburrimiento. De pronto, percibió una diferencia en la luminosidad, una sombra le eclipsaba la luz del sol. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con una vieja conocida.

\- Susy, ¿Cómo estamos? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos – Le dijo con aquel aire despreocupado y jovial que le caracterizaba. Nada, en todos estos meses sin verse, ella no había cambiado en nada, con aquella sonrisa desvergonzada y una mirada picara. Sin pedir permiso, sin disculparse, como si el mundo fuera suyo (y dada su posición social, quizás así fuera), se sentó frente a ella y con ojos altivos le dijo:

\- ¿Y cómo has estado?

\- ¿Qué quieres, Romy? – Le contestó secamente.

\- Eh, ¿Por qué esa actitud tan fría? Solo he venido a ver a mi buena amiga, Susy, que hace tanto que no la veo.

\- No somos amigas, Romy.

\- ¿No? Pero para mí lo eres. Después de todo, ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser sino tu amiga? Si conozco tu secreto, aquello que hiciste sin dudar, aquello que, si los del Escuadrón Branquias se enteraran, se volverían contra ti y, sin embargo, guardo silencio, no he contado nada a nadie, como haría una verdadera amiga.

La Agente 4 desvió la mirada, avergonzada y con vos entrecortada susurró:

\- U-ustedes me obligaron a hacerlo.

\- ¿Nosotros? Ah no, Susy, vos desenfundaste tus rociadores por propia voluntad, podrías haberte retirado y nosotros no te habríamos hecho nada… además, ahora te haces la ofendida, pero el dinero lo aceptaste sin dudar.

\- ¡¿Me vas a seguir atosigando?!

Romy pareció sorprenderse ante la reacción violenta de la Agente 4, quien parecía hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no llorar. Su sorpresa no duró demasiado y acto seguido le tomó de las manos.

\- Ya, ya, tranquila, no llores. ¿Si? Yo te entiendo, la primera vez es la más difícil. Yo lo sé, a mí me pasó, pero con el tiempo aprenderás a vivir con eso. No estás sola, aquí estoy yo, aquí estamos todos. Cuando necesites hablar, de lo que sea, cuando necesites confesar tus pecados, nosotros estaremos, y cuando los del Escuadrón Branquias te den la espalda, y lo harán, nosotros no lo haremos. Porque nosotros cuidamos los unos de los otros, no abandonamos a los nuestros, porque un lazo más espeso que la tinta nos une, porque nosotros somos… LA FAMILIA.

Esto pareció consolar a la Agente 4. Durante todos estos meses desde aquella noche fatal en el Barrio Congrio, habíase sentido desamparada, angustiada, sola. Sentía que no podía hablar con nadie, que todos la iban a juzgar (no sin motivos, se decía a si misma) y abandonar (no sin motivos, nuevamente) y allí aparecía aquella inkling, tan mayor a ella, con tanta seguridad en su voz, tanto magnetismo, que le decía que no debía preocuparse, que ella, La Familia entera, le pondrían bajo su ala protectora y le darían la contención que parecía no encontrar en ningún lado.

Y sin embargo… ¿Podía confiar? Sabía plenamente que, de seguir con ellos, se aseguraba su propia perdición, ¿Pero qué opción tenía? La soledad la carcomía, ¿a quién podría recurrir? ¿En quién podría confiar, sino en ellos? ¿La Agente 3? Ni pensarlo, su sentido del deber estaba por encima de todo compañerismo. ¿La jefecita? ¿Y si le confesase sus culpas a la jefecita? Quizá ella comprendería, más no aprobaría, y le brindaría la guía y contención necesarias para salir de ese embrollo, mientras que La Familia, seguramente, solo le enredarían más y más en su telaraña.

Pero entonces un pensamiento la sobresaltó, imaginó a la jefecita, con aquella mirada decaída que le caracterizaba, meneando la cabeza, para luego darle la espalda y fríamente decirle "Estoy muy decepcionada, Agente 4, nunca esperé algo así de ti. Quedas expulsada del Escuadrón Branquias, vete y no regreses" y por supuesto que no regresaría, pues la Agente 3 estaría detrás de ella para colocarle unas esposas y encerrarla en donde nunca más podría escapar.

No, no había escapatoria, solo le quedaba un camino por tomar si, al menos, quería evitar sumergirse de lleno en la locura que sigue a la culpa. Miró con aire melancólico a Romy y le preguntó:

\- ¿La Familia estará allí para mí?

\- Si tú estás para ella, La Familia estará para ti.

\- ¿Y qué necesita La Familia de mí?

\- Vente al Spa Cala Bacalao, mañana a las ocho de la noche y pregunta por mí.

\- Así será, Romy.

\- Lo sé… Ahora debo irme. Adiós Susy.

\- Adiós, Romy…

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Chapter 2

Spa Cala Bacalao, resplandecía con mundana gloria bajo la oscura noche de Cromopolis. La Agente 4 observaba el gran hotel con aire solemne. Tanto lujo, tanta ostentación, demasiado para una sencilla chica de los suburbios como ella y, sin embargo, sentía un poco de envidia ante tamaña riqueza. Era la segunda vez en su vida que lo visitaba y aun no se acostumbraba a tanto glamour. Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundo, intentando encontrar en el aire que respira la confianza para entrar.

\- ¿Spa Cala Bacalao? - Recordaba lo dicho por la Agente 3 cuando le preguntó por aquel lugar - ¿Para qué quieres saber de él?

\- So... solo curiosidad - Le había respondido - Tenía entendido que en algún tiempo allí se realizaban combates.

\- Sí, en mis tiempos de juventud, antes de la gran reforma, cuando la Torre Calamar era el lugar a ir sí querías estar a la última moda.

\- ¿La torre Calamar? Pero si es un barrio de mal vivir lleno de hackers.

\- Ey, ey, Agente 4, más respeto que yo pasé mis tardes en ese lugar.

\- Está bien, perdón, sempai.

\- No hay problema...

\- ¿Y el Spa Cala Bacalao era un buen mapa?

\- ¿Bueno? No sé, la verdad; tengo muchos recuerdos de los combates disputados allí, la mayoría son dolorosos. Cuando no eran los lanzamotas, eran los snipers y cuando no eran ninguno de los dos, te caías al agua como un tarado.

\- Ay... sempai... No tienes buenos recuerdos de ese lugar, ¿No?

\- No era mi mapa predilecto, por decirlo así.

\- Entiendo... ¿Y qué fue de él?

\- Y... a pesar de que ya no se realizan combates, sigue siendo bastante popular. Hotel de cinco estrellas, todos los turistas y gente importante y toda persona con billetera abundante se hospeda allí. Tengo entendido que abrieron un casino.

\- ¿Casino?

\- Sí, para compensar los ingresos que se perdieron al suspenderse los combates de tinta, así los ludópatas compensan la migración de patrocinadores... No estarás pensando en ir, ¡¿No?!

\- ¡¿EH?!

\- No quiero que te acerques al casino, sos muy joven como para perderte en el juego.

\- Ay, sempai, ni siquiera me gusta apostar.

\- Eres un inkling, por naturaleza te gusta apostar

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada... prométeme que no te acercarás al Casino, ¿Sí?

\- Está bien, sempai, lo prometo.

Y recordando aquella promesa, se dijo a si misma que la respetaría y si bien entraría al Spa, por ningún motivo se dirigiría al Casino y así, con aire decidido, ingresó, se plantó frente al conserje y confianzudamente, dijo:

\- Quisiera ver a la Srta. Romy, por favor.

\- Está en el casino, señorita. - Y allí terminó toda confianza que pudiera tener.

\- Eh... ¿Podría ir a buscarla?

El conserje, observó a la Agente 4 con detenimiento y, con una intuición que había ganado tras años de servicio, llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía dinero para ser un posible huésped de importancia en el hotel... ni como huésped a cecas y por tal motivo no tuvo reparos en decirle:

\- Niña, ¿Usted espera realmente que yo saque a la Señorita Romy del casino? Antes se volverían estables los servidores a lograr semejante hazaña.

\- Pero...

\- Sí quiere hablar con ella, vaya usted a buscarla, hacemos la vista gorda con los menores de edad. Seguro la encontrará en las mesas de ruleta.

Y de esta manera, la decisión de la Agente 4 de respetar la promesa que había hecho a su sempai duró unos cinco minutos, pero sabemos que lo intentó y eso es lo que cuenta.

El casino era ciertamente magnifico, aterciopelado en rojo, bullía de actividad, con las excitaciones y lamentos de los apostadores, las altisonantes voces de los crupieres, anunciando el resultado del juego, quién había ganado, recogiendo las apuestas, entregando lo que correspondía a la Banca y lo que correspondía en menor medida a los jugadores, el ruido de las fichas, la animada musiquita de las máquinas tragamonedas, el barajar de naipes, el tirar de dados y el girar de las ruletas. La Agente 4 observó la ausencia total de ventanas y relojes, el lugar estaba completamente aislado del exterior y no había forma de notar el paso del tiempo.

\- Supongo que pensarán que la gente no notará el transcurrir de las horas y así permanecerán en sus mesas, apostando.

Pensó la Agente 4 y posiblemente tuviera razón. También pensó que los celulares y relojes de pulsera servirían para contrarrestar tal vil artimaña y posiblemente tuviera razón de nuevo, pero lo que no pensó es que el mirar el celular o el reloj de pulsera implicaría perder la atención de la ruleta o de los dados o de las cartas o de la máquina tragamonedas y eso, para un jugador, es un pecado imperdonable.

Desfiló por entre las mesas de juego, observando detenidamente y escuchando aún más a cada uno de los jugadores allí reunidos, buscando algún cabello, alguna mirada, alguna voz, cualquier cosa que le resultase familiar y hallar, de tal manera, a Romy.

Finalmente la encontró, sentada ante una mesa de ruleta, observando detenidamente a esta, con un vaso de bourbon en la mano y completamente absorta en el juego. Se abrió paso entre la multitud de apostadores y, cuando estuvo cerca de ella, le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención. Romy se sobresaltó, giró su cabeza y su expresión de sorpresa pasó rápidamente a una afable sonrisa en cuento le reconoció.

\- Susy, que alegría verte, al final viniste.

\- Habíamos acordado que vendría verte. ¿No es así?

\- Claro, claro. Pero no te quedes ahí, siéntate. ¡Eh, tú! - Dijo al hombre que tenía a su lado - Muévete, mi amiga quiere tomar asiento.

Y siendo Romy quien era y ante el hecho consumado de que muy pocos, sino nadie, desconocían su elevada posición tanto social como en relación al mundo de los negocios, el hombre aludido se levantó sin rechistar, aunque con un inaudible susurro de queja que, aparentemente, nadie notó, cediendo su lugar a la Agente 4, quien no dudó en tomar asiento.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos cuantos minutos, mirando el hipnótico girar de la ruleta, hasta que finalmente la Agente 4 decidió romper el silencio:

\- Entonces, ¿apostando a la ruleta?

\- Es un juego maravilloso, me encanta.

\- No te imaginé en un casino, Romy.

\- No sé si lo sabías, Susy, pero mi papi es accionista de uno.

\- ¿De verdad? - Preguntó con cierta incredulidad.

\- Así es, pero un casino de verdad, no esta cajita de fósforos... En todo caso, aquí me siento a mis anchas, estoy tan acostumbrada a este ambiente... Pero que mala anfitriona soy, no te he invitado un trago.

\- Romy, no es necesario.

\- Insisto... ¡Eh, camarero! - Gritó - ¡Un buen vaso de tu mejor whiskey para mi amiga!

\- ¡Romy! ¡Soy menor de edad! ¡No debo tomar alcohol y no tomaré!

Romy le miró con expresión seria por unos segundos, suspiró y luego dijo:

\- Ay, está bien... estos jóvenes de hoy... ¡Camarero, cancele el pedido, la niña prefiere una chocolatada! - Y rápidamente agregó... - ¡Agitada, no revuelta!

El resto de los jugadores y curiosos que circundaban la mesa rieron ante este comentario, mientras la Agente 4 permaneció impasible y, dispuesta a llegar al grano, preguntó:

\- Romy, ¿Para qué me has pedido que venga a verte? ¿De qué quieres hablar?

\- Ya nos ocuparemos de ello, calamar. Los negocios en tiempos de negocios, ahora apuesta un poco.

\- No gracias, no me gusta apostar.

\- Susy, sos una inkling, te gusta apostar.

\- ¡¿Tú también me sales con el mismo comentario?!

\- Sospecho que la otra persona que te salió con el mismo comentario fue la Agente 3. - Al no obtener respuesta, prosiguió. - Por tu silencio, diría que tengo razón. No me extraña, en realidad, ella sabe cómo es la verdadera naturaleza de las cosas.

\- No te entiendo Romy y no entiendo que tiene que ver el ser inkling con apostar.

\- Es muy simple, los genes nos determinan. Por eso a los octarianos se les da bien la música electrónica, a los salmónidos les gusta reciclar chatarra para construir armas y nosotros los inklings tenemos debilidad por las apuestas y juegos de azar.

\- Romy, esas son tonterías y puros prejuicios, los genes no son tan deterministas. A mí no me gusta apostar.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Quieres decir que nunca has apostado unos cuantos supermoluscos con Enrizo para ver si te tocan mejores potenciadores?

\- E...Eso no tiene nada que ver, no es apostar.

\- ¿No? Veamos, vos das un supermolusco o, en su defecto, varios miles de efectivo, con la esperanza de que te toquen tres potenciadores iguales para una prenda y, encima, repites el proceso hasta que te salga o hasta perderlo todo, lo que ocurra primero... perdóname que te lo diga, Susy, pero eso es básicamente apostar y Enrizo es solo una máquina tragamonedas. Así que te preguntó de nuevo, ¿has apostado con Enrizo?

\- Eeeeh... bueno, sí. - Contestó, derrotada.

\- ¿Ves? No tiene caso resistirse, tu naturaleza calamar te llama y te dice... Apuesta.

La Agente 4 apartó la mirada de su interlocutora y miró la ruleta, luego la mesa de apuestas, rojo y negro, par e impar, 1 a 18, 19 a 36, primeros, segundos y terceros 12, 3 filas, 36 números y el cero. "No va más" escuchó decir al Crupier y la ruleta giró; el recorrer de esa bolita, tan hipnótico. "14 rojo" Escuchó nuevamente y el Crupier entregó lo que correspondía a los ganadores y se llevó todo lo demás, para luego volver a animar a la muchedumbre a que apostará, apurándoles, de forma sutil, a fin de que no lo pensaran demasiado.

Y mientras presenciaba todo aquello, un sentimiento nacía dentro de su ser, no podía explicarlo, pero era... era... y apostó 100 al rojo. La ruleta giró y cesó y el 4 negro salió, perdió. Probó otra vez, 200 al rojo, la ruleta giró y cesó y el 35 negro salió, perdió. A no desanimarse, 400 al rojo, la ruleta giró y cesó y el 21 rojo salió, ganó, recuperó lo perdido y obtuvo 100 de beneficio. Para entonces, lo que había sido un sentimiento incipiente se volvió una gran excitación. Volvió apostar, más fuerte, 1000 al rojo, la ruleta giró y cesó y el 30 rojo salió, ganó y obtuvo un beneficio de 1000. Otra vez, 1000 a los primeros 12, la ruleta giró y cesó y el 11 negro salió, ganó y obtuvo un beneficio de 2000. Estás en racha, no te detengas, 2000 a los segundos 12, la ruleta giró y cesó y el 25 rojo salió, perdió...

La Agente 4 suspiró, tan cerca, había estado tan cerca... sin embargo en el acumulado no le había ido tan mal, había apostado 4700 y ganado 1100, teniendo ahora un total de 5800. Y mientras el Crupier cantaba y le presionaba para que apostara de nuevo, sus ojos se clavaron en la mesa de apuestas... De alguna manera presentía a que debía apostar, era difícil de explicar, llamémosle una intuición, que no es racional pero, en el azar, lo racional vale poco y la audacia vale mucho. "No va más, señores, no va más, hagan sus apuestas por favor" escuchó del crupier. No dudó, todo al cero, a matar o morir, la ruleta giró, todos en expectativa y seguía girando, las uñas eran mordidas, y giraba un poco más, la Agente 4 contuvo la respiración y, finalmente, la ruleta cesó... y el cero salió. La mesa estalló en jubilo, mientras la Agente 4 permaneció en estado de shock, anonadada por lo que había ocurrido. En una sola apuesta, habiendo apostado 5800, recibió 36 veces lo apostado y de una suma tan magra, ahora tenía 208.800.

El Crupier le entregó sus ganancias y, cuando se disponía a tomarlas, una mano amiga se le posó en el hombro de derecho. Giro la cabeza y Romy, con expresión seria, le dijo:

\- Has tenido suficiente por hoy, acompáñame a mi habitación, tenemos que hablar...

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Chapter 3

\- Bien, aquí estamos, ¿Qué te parece? - Dijo Romy, con orgullo, mientras entraba a su Suite de lujo.

\- Vaya...

Respondió la Agente 4, claramente sorprendida ante el esplendor que irradiaba de la habitación, la cual poseía una bella alfombra de terciopelo rojo, apoyada sobre un fino piso de parqué pulido. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por un empapelado turquesa con un diseño de rombos azulados repartidos de forma regular. Sobre las mismas colgaban una serie de cuadros bastante llamativos, retratos de unos seres curiosos, los cuales la Agente 4 no podía reconocer como ningún ser vivo que haya visto jamás. A media distancia, a su izquierda, pudo observar la presencia de una cama que llamaba a descansar en ella y, al fondo de la habitación, unos mullidos sillones y unas hermosas cortinas de sedoso purpura, las cuales daban paso a un impresionante ventanal desde donde podían admirarse las bellas luces de Cromopolis, danzando cual luciérnagas sobre la profunda oscuridad de la noche.

\- Bastante impresionante, Romy. - Dijo al fin.

\- ¿Si, verdad? Pero entra, no seas tímida. Eso, toma asiento, sí, en ese sillón, donde quieras, incluso en mi regazo.

\- ¡Romy!

\- ¿Qué?

\- No digas esas cosas, me da cosa...

\- ¿Eh? No veo que tiene de malo... Pero en fin, has hecho un numerito allá en la ruleta.

\- Gracias.

\- Sin embargo, no te dejes engañar, tuviste suerte, fuiste audaz y te salió bien, pero la próxima lo perderás todo.

\- No habrá una próxima vez.

\- Eso dices ahora, pero vayamos a lo importante... oh, disculpa mis modales, ¿Quieres un trago?

\- No, gracias.

\- ¿Segura? Puedo llamar a servicio a la habitación, vendrán en un segundo.

\- No, en serio, ya te dije que no debo tomar alcohol.

\- Susy, ¿siempre eres tan aburrida? Tienes que vivir la vida, niña. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- Catorce.

\- Catorce, nada menos. Yo a tu edad andaba de fiesta en fiesta y vos ni una copita te animas a tomar.

\- Romy, vayamos directo al grano o me voy.

Respondió la Agente 4, visiblemente irritada. Romy le contempló con una leve sonrisa y un poco de sorpresa. Tosió un poco como para intentar aclarar su garganta y luego comentó:

\- Sabes, tienes bastantes agallas, niña, por supuesto sabes el lugar que ocupas tú y el lugar que ocupo yo y, aun así, no te tiembla el pulso a la hora de pararme en seco...

\- Romy, no me gusta que me hagan perder mi tiempo, vine aquí porque debíamos hablar de algo importante, no para hacer sociales. Así que dime, ¿Qué necesita La Familia de mí?

\- Directo a los negocios, realmente te pareces tanto a él.

\- ¿A quién?

\- A "D", ¿A quién sino?

\- D... - Vaciló al escuchar el apodo del jefe de jefes - ¿Él no está aquí?

\- Oh, claro que está, atendiendo negocios mucho más importantes, sin desmerecer a por lo que te he traído aquí.

\- Bien, entonces no me demores más, dime para que me quieres.

\- Ha pasado tiempo desde que hiciste aquel trabajo para nosotros.

\- Sí... No me han vuelto a contactar desde entonces.

\- No, no teníamos razón para ello, sin embargo te hemos estado vigilando, observando todo lo que hacías.

\- ¿De verdad? - Le respondió con incredulidad.

\- De verdad. Felicidades por alcanzar "S+" en pintazonas, por cierto.

La Agente 4 no pudo responder, presa de la sorpresa. Romy notó esto y río levente para sus adentros. Luego prosiguió:

\- Y por cierto, el que hayas llegado a dicho rango es algo que nos alegra en demasía, nunca vienen mal soldados hábiles con las armas... digamos que no te hemos llamado, para dejar que los combates te curtiesen lo bastante como para que nos seas de utilidad.

\- Y supongo que, del hecho de que estoy aquí, se deduce que ya me consideran de utilidad.

\- Por supuesto... tú último trabajo fue muy valioso, pero digamos que cualquiera con la suficiente tinta fría podría haberlo hecho, sin importar su pericia con las armas...

Se levantó de su asiento y contempló, desde el ventanal, las centelleantes luces que se desplegaban a lo ancho, manifestando el insomnio que acaecía sobre Cromopolis, la ciudad que no dormía. Permaneció en solemne silencio por un par de minutos, silencio que la Agente 4 decidió respetar, hasta que finalmente su interlocutora suspiró para luego decir:

\- Los años pasan inmutables y se llevan todo a su paso, los tiempos cambian y Cromopolis cambia con ellos, cada día más inmoral, cada día más decadente y con esta decadencia surgen nuevas oportunidades de negocios, negocios turbios, los cuales requieren reflejos rápidos y habilidad con las armas.

\- Yo solo manejo rociadores, Romy.

\- Eres empleada en Don Oso SA, sabes manejar otras armas... Pero no es importante, dado que para el tipo de trabajo que te tengo preparado, los rociadores te serán útiles.

\- Pero... - Y cierto temor se reflejaba en su voz - ¿Qué debo hacer?

\- Hemos hecho tratos con un joven con aspiraciones a hombre de negocios, de momento es eso, un aspirante.

\- Ya veo...

\- El caso es que en un par de horas debemos realizar una transacción con él.

\- Y supongo que este aspirante a hombre de negocios, como le llamas, es una persona muy reservada y solo acepta pago al contado y en efectivo.

\- Exacto y no da ni remito ni factura, así que debemos cerciorarnos de que él cumple con lo pactado en ese mismo momento.

\- Y me imagino que me requieren para que lleve a cabo toda la logística necesaria para que la transacción llegue a buen puerto.

\- Exacto, que perspicaz, me doy cuenta porque los del Escuadrón Branquias te reclutaron, Susy.

\- Bien, entonces, ¿por qué no me cuentas los detalles?

\- La transacción se llevará a cabo a media noche en la mina costera.

\- ¿Mina costera?

\- Sí, alguna vez se realizaron combates allí, pero ahora está tan abandonada y derruida como los barrios que la rodean. En todo caso, deberás estar allí con el dinero y asegurarte de que ese tipo cumple con su parte del trato... en principio no necesitarás hacer uso de la fuerza, pero si trata de pasarse de listo, tienes permiso para emplear métodos de negocios poco ortodoxos.

\- Entendido, será mejor que vaya partiendo, entonces.

\- No, espera, no vas a ir sola, habrá alguien que te acompañará...

CONTINUARÁ


	4. Chapter 4

El Ascensor se detuvo en el segundo subsuelo, donde se ubicaba el estacionamiento subterráneo del hotel. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Romy salió, seguida de la Agente 4. Sus rápidas pisadas escuchábanse con estruendoso eco a través del estacionamiento semivacío. Finalmente, la Agente 4 decidió hablar:

\- ¿Sabes a donde me llevas?

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Claro que lo sé, ¿Qué te piensas que soy, una despreocupada que no se toma nada en serio?

\- Y...

\- No me contestes, era una pregunta capciosa.

Se detuvo en seco y miró a su alrededor, de derecha a izquierda, lentamente, buscando a alguien a quien finalmente pareció encontrar, pues levantó la mano en señal de saludo y se dirigió a pasos adelantados hacia un magnifico Sedan Negro último modelo, sobre cuyo lateral descansaba un joven inkling de semblante serio.

\- Hola, ¿Te encuentras bien? Lamento que hayas tenido que esperar.

Le dijo Romy, sin lamentarlo realmente. El joven no pronunció palabra, limitándose a únicamente a asentir con la cabeza, como queriendo decir, con gestos, que no le importaba. Aparentaba ser un poco mayor a la Agente 4, ¿Quince, dieciséis quizá? Su peinado a la moda, levantado hacia arriba, realzaba la belleza que ya de por sí le daban aquellos profundos ojos azules. Vestía una camiseta negra que hacía juego con un par de guantes sin dedos color grisáceo y unos pantalones cortos que apenas sobrepasaban sus rodillas. Finalmente, en los pies, unas botas roqueras que le otorgaban un aire imponente, de mortal rudeza.

\- Bien, permíteme que te presente a Susy - Dijo Romy - Ella es nueva en nuestra... organización, pero ha demostrado tener tinta fría como el hielo, además de una gran habilidad con los rociadores, seguro que se llevan bien.

El joven posó su mirada en la Agente 4, la cual no se amedrentó ante aquellos ojos inquisitivos. Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos y finamente le contestó:

\- Saludos, me llamo Santiago.

\- Encantada de conocerte... - Le respondió con un tono que reflejaba cierta perplejidad.

\- Bien. - Intervino Romy - Ambos ya saben lo que tienen que hacer y el tiempo avanza, así que mejor será que vayan partiendo. Santiago, ¿tienes el pago?

\- Sí, está en el baúl.

\- Excelente, entonces manos a la obra.

Santiago no le respondió, dio media vuelta e ingresó en el vehículo. La Agente 4 se disponía a ingresar al asiento del copiloto, cuando Romy le detuvo.

\- Susy, espera. Ven aquí. - Extrañada, se acercó y Romy, en voz baja, le dijo - Recuerda que estás en medio de un trabajo para La Familia.

\- Sí, ya lo sé.

\- Excelente, entonces límpiate la baba que se te cayó cuando hiciste contacto visual con Santiago.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡No sé de qué hablas!

\- No, no, claro que no. Haz como quieras pero controla tus hormonas, ¿Entendido? Esto no es un viaje de Placer.

 **...**

Y no lo fue, ciertamente. Santiago no era precisamente un interlocutor locuaz. Había permanecido en silencio durante todo el trayecto y la hostilidad que desprendía su aura era tan intensa que lograba espesar el aire de tal forma, que cualquiera podría cortarlo con un cuchillo. Esta actitud por parte del joven ayudó a la Agente 4 a mantener controladas las hormonas que, por supuesto, solo existían en la imaginación de Romy.

No obstante, agradecía la acritud de su acompañante, pues ella necesitaba, en aquel preciso momento, de aquel silencio mortuorio, tan propicio para aclarar sus ideas y ponerse en ambiente. Finalmente comprendió en toda su magnitud lo que estaba a punto de hacer, lo comprendió y palideció del terror.

Su estado de ánimo no mejoró cuando llegaron a las cercanías de la Mina Costera, ahora ella comprendía las palabras de Romy respecto a "tan abandonada y derruida como los barrios que la rodean". La luz de las calles era escasa o nula, innumerables graffitis adornaban las paredes de ruinosos edificios, resultando sorprendente que aún permanecieran en pie, ni hablar de la posibilidad de que allí viviese alguien.

\- No puedo creer que aquí se realizasen combates. – Mencionó la Agente 4.

\- Esta zona basaba su economía en la producción de la mina. - Dijo Santiago - Cuando esta cerró sus puertas, el resto de la zona entró en franca decadencia. Realizar combates en la mina ayudó, pero la zona nunca se recuperó… Ahora que los combates son historia, supongo que la decadencia continuará.

\- ¿Pero vive alguien acá?

\- Sí, gente muy pobre. Principalmente extranjeros, especialmente octarianos.

\- ¿Octarianos?

\- Sí, últimamente vienen muchos, con una mano atrás y otra adelante, dejando todo atrás por la promesa de un futuro mejor.

\- ¿Tantos vienen?

\- Sí, se ve que la vida en Distrito Pulpo no es mucho mejor, o al menos aquí tienen esperanzas de salir... Bueno, pongámonos manos a la obra.

Abrió el baúl del vehículo y extrajo del mismo un pesado maletín y un elegante paratintas clásico. Con el mismo semblante serio que había tenido desde que le vio por primera vez, observó a la Agente 4 y preguntó:

\- ¿Tienes tus rociadores a mano?

\- Siempre, dejarlos sería como dejar mi corazón.

\- Bien... Ten. - Le ofreció el maletín.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué debo llevarlo yo?

\- Porqué yo necesito dos manos libres para manejar un paratintas, mientras tú, con una sola mano, puedes disparar por lo menos un rociador. Además, en caso de emboscada, el paratintas puede darnos la protección que los rociadores no.

Ella le miró con temor y con cierta timidez le preguntó:

\- Pero... ¿Crees que sea necesario usar las armas?

\- Espero que no, pero uno nunca pude fiarse, menos en este rubro... ¿Tienes miedo?

\- Claro que no.

Y técnicamente no mentía, no era la posibilidad de un tiroteo lo que le generaba temor, después de todo, no solo manipulaba armas constantemente por deporte, como todos los inklings de su edad, sino también había arriesgado la propia vida, en más de una ocasión, cuando debió enfrentarse a los octarianos que amenazaban el bienestar de Cromopolis.

No, no era eso lo que se temía, sino la posibilidad de otra vez repe... Pero no, no importaba, mejor olvidar, al fin y al cabo ya estaba metida hasta el fondo, no era tiempo de dudar, debía cumplir con aquello que se había comprometido a hacer, ni un paso atrás.

 **...**

Caminaron unos cuantos metros a través de insondables callejuelas, con el eco de sus pasos como única compañía, hasta dar con un claro desde el cual podía observarse, rodeado por putrefactas aguas, un imponente altar de metales oxidados elevándose a lo alto, cual monumento a la decadencia... La Mina Costera.

\- Seguro que ha tenido tiempos mejores. - Acotó la Agente 4.

\- Seguramente, pero de ello ya hace mucho. Vamos.

Y como si de un autorreflejo se tratase, efectuaron un supersalto hacia la desvencijada mina, justo en aquel lugar que, en mejores tiempos, había servido como zona de respawn para impetuosos jóvenes. La Agente 4 observó la base sobre la cual había aterrizado y lo primero que vino a su mente fue la palabra "Antigüedad".

\- ¡Estas cosas son de la vieja generación! - Protestó.

\- No sé por qué te sorprendes, no se han realizado combates en este lugar desde hace tiempo, normal que no se hayan molestado en reemplazar el equipo antiguo.

\- Sí, supongo que tienes razón. - He hizo una pausa como queriendo asegurarse de que su apreciación inicial era cierta - ¿Estas cosas carecen de energía?

Ante tal pregunta, Santiago posó su atención sobre aquellos antiguados artilugios y pudo notar que estaban completamente apagados, no emitían el característico brillo que marcara su operatividad.

\- En efecto - Contestó - No funcionan...

\- Pero entonces, si nos revientan... - La Agente 4 no pudo terminar la frase, con un tono de alarma en su voz.

\- Sí, será definitivo.

\- Pues será lo que tenga que ser, vamos.

Caminaron sigilosamente por la mina, mirando hacia las esquinas en busca de presencias inesperadas, deteniéndose ante la zona central, la cual se encontraba un par de metros por debajo de la plataforma en la que ellos se encontraban. La Agente 4 observó hacia la plataforma contraria, notando una silueta en la oscuridad. Tomó su celular y, elevándolo a lo alto, hizo una serie de señas con la linterna del mismo, recibiendo en respuesta una señal similar.

\- Bien, yo iré delante, tú estate atento a cualquier movimiento extraño que quiera hacer aquel sujeto.

\- Entendido.

Saltaron de la plataforma y caminaron hacia el centro, mientras que la extraña silueta hacía lo propio. Pronto, estuvieron lo bastante próximos entre sí como para que la escasa luz rebelase los rasgos distintivos de aquel enigmático ser. La Agente 4 no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver quien se encontraba enfrente de ella. Tentáculos rojos, grandes ojos y aquellos rasgos característicos tan propios de los de su especie, un octariano. Cuerpo antropomorfo, similar al de aquellas octolings que había enfrentado, con la salvedad de que este era un macho. Es curioso, hasta ese momento nunca había reparado que todos los octolings a los que se enfrentó eran mujeres, ahora era obvio que también los había hombres.

\- ¿Tienes la mercancía? - Le preguntó.

\- Quizás - Y levantó un pesado bolso que llevaba consigo - ¿El dinero?

\- Aquí mismo.

Y levantó el maletín para, acto seguido, colocarlo en el suelo y empujarlo hacia él. El octariano procedió a abrirlo y sonrío ante lo que vio.

\- ¿Tenemos un trato? - Dijo la Agente 4, con cierta impaciencia.

\- Por supuesto que tenemos un trato.

Le contestó, entre risas, y empujo el pesado bolso hacia ella. La Agente 4 lo abrió y se asombró al ver incontable cantidad de huevecillos dorados. ¿Pero cómo podía tenerlos aquél octariano? ¿No se supone que Don Oso SA es la única empresa autorizada para la recolección de aquellos huevecillos? ¿Los había robado o los obtuvo a través de una recolectora ilegal? Y si este fuese el caso, ¿cómo lograron penetrar en el hábitat de los salmónidos, siendo que hace falta un permiso especial para hacerlo y estando dicha zona vigilada por las autoridades? Había algo en todo esto que no le agradaba y además, ¿Qué interés tenía La Familia en general y su líder, "D", en particular en todo aquello? Recordó la razón inicial por la cual había decidido infiltrarse en dicha organización en primer lugar, parecían tener algún vínculo con los octarianos. ¿Se trataría de esto, tráfico de huevecillos? ¿O aquél octariano enfrente suyo trabajaría en solitario, sin relación con el gobierno de su nación? ¿O podría ser que los negocios entre La Familia y los octarianos abarcaran más de un rubro? ¿Cómo saberlo? Lo único seguro es que, cada minuto que pasaba, se lamentaba más y más de haberse inmiscuido con aquellos criminales.

Todo aquello pensó, mientras inspeccionaba el áureo contenido de aquel pesado bolso y, sin embargo, tras un movimiento de mano, el brillante dorado dio pasó a un opaco anaranjado.

\- ¡Hey! - Dijo Santiago de repente - ¡El trato era por huevecillos dorados únicamente! - El Octariano le miro expectante, mas no dijo nada. - Que esperar de un pulpo asqueroso, son así, deshonestos e intrigantes, lo llevan en los genes, no lo pueden evitar.

El aludido permaneció observándolos por unos segundos, impasible y, en un parpadeo, desenfundó un rociador y disparó hacia la agente 4. Quiso la suerte que Santiago fuese más rápido y su paratintas se interpuso entre la tinta enemiga y su compañera.

El Octariano aprovechó la confusión para darse la fuga y la Agente 4, sin dejarse desorientar por el repentino ataque, fue en su búsqueda, con Santiago siguiéndole detrás. El pulpo resultó ser bastante ágil y estaba ya cerca de su respectiva zona de respawn, desde donde podría escapar de la mina por medio de un supersalto, cuando la Agente 4 abrió fuego con uno de sus rociadores, impactándole de lleno.

El joven octópodo cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, atrapado por la tinta de su perseguidora. Levantó la vista hacia ella, que le apuntaba con sus mortíferas armas. Un segundo, nada más, nada más que un segundo, Santiago gritando "Hazlo", un par de disparos, un grito de dolor y después... nada. Un segundo, nada más, nada más que un segundo, un instante estaba aquí y ahora ya no estaba más. La Agente 4 enfundó las armas y, sin expresión, dijo:

\- Toma el dinero y los huevecillos, nos vamos.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	5. Chapter 5

Brillaba imponente el sol del mediodía, cubriendo con su manto dorado la base del Escuadrón Branquias, ubicada en la zona superior del cañón Pulpo. En la cabaña del capitán, Tina y la Agente 3 discutían sobre temas relacionados con los octarianos, como solían hacer tan a menudo, dado el alto sentido del deber de la susodicha agente. Mientras tanto, a poca distancia, la Agente 4 permanecía sentada, ignorándolas, absorta en sus propios pensamientos.

Sus ojos permanecían cerrados mas no descansaba, sino que su mente aún rumiaba los hechos ocurridos en la noche anterior. Que trágico había sido todo, sus mayores temores se habían vuelto realidad, repitiéndose la misma historia acaecida tiempo atrás en el Barrio Congrio y, para su mayor consternación, las palabras que Romy le había dicho ayer, tras su regreso al Spa Cala Bacalao, parecían haber quedado gravadas a fuego en su memoria, volviendo una y otra vez a su mente...

\- Entonces, ¿trató de engañarnos dándonos huevecillos? - Le había preguntado Romy.

\- Sí, los colocó debajo de los dorados, con la esperanza de que no nos diésemos cuenta y él pudiese llevarse una ganancia excesiva por tales productos.

\- Ya veo... ¿Y por eso lo transformaste en queso gruyere?

La Agente 4 no pudo esconder la incomodidad que le produjo tan liviana apreciación ante un tema tan serio, siendo mucho peor cuando se lo había dicho con aquella pícara sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

-¡No fue así, él nos atacó y trató de escaparse con el dinero!

\- ¿Sí? Qué curioso, Santiago me contó que vos lo derribaste y lo tenías a tu merced... No era necesario aniquilarlo.

La Agente 4 no dijo nada, solo desvío la mirada. ¿Por qué había disparado? Romy suspiró para luego decir:

\- No pasa nada, es mejor así, él servirá como ejemplo de que con La Familia no se jode. Hiciste bien, estate orgullosa. Solo lamento que ahora deberemos buscar otro proveedor... y yo que quería pasar el fin de semana con una maratón de Netflix, carajo. - Se frotó los párpados, en un esfuerzo de quitarse el sueño que sobre ellos pesaban, sin resultado. Luego sonrío y acotó - También recuperaste el dinero y, de yapa, nos trajiste esos huevecillos, no es gran cosa pero lo que viene gratis nunca se desprecia.

La Agente 4 no le respondió, permanecía cabizbaja, con una expresión de gran angustia en su rostro. Romy espero unos segundos para ver si la joven calamar volvía en sí, hasta que se cansó y chasqueó los dedos para sacarla de su letargo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Eso te diría yo a ti, ¿Me estabas escuchando?

\- Sí, Romy...

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Susy? - Le miró con intriga para luego explotar en una carcajada estridente - No me digas que estás angustiada por haber matado a ese pulpo inútil.

\- Es que...

\- Déjate joder. Mira, Susy, estas cosas son gajes del oficio, ¿Ok? No fue la primera ni será la última vez que lo hagas.

\- Sí, entiendo, pero... No sé...

\- No, nada de "peros" y "No sé", vos elegiste este camino, ahora no te podes echar atrás, así que te sugiero que te comportes como una verdadera mujer y aprendas a soportarlo.

\- Sí, Romy... - Le contestó, no muy convencida.

\- Bien... Por cierto, aquí tienes tu paga por un trabajo bien hecho. - Le lanza un sobre acartonado, el cual atrapa. Al abrirlo, la sorpresa invadió su rostro. Fue solo un instante, para luego volver a su serio semblante y, sin embargo, Romy alcanzó a percibirlo y lanzó una hiriente risita, para luego decir con sorna - Que rápido te abandona la culpa por tus crímenes cuando recibes el pago correspondiente. Ahora vete, es tarde y quiero dormir un poco.

La Agente 4 le miró con enfado, pero no dijo nada y ya estaba a punto de marcharse cuando un pensamiento vino de improviso a su mente. Encaró a la mafiosa nuevamente y le preguntó:

\- Romy, ¿Qué quiere hacer La Familia con esos huevecillos?

Ella le miró con una incómoda sonrisa, observándola detenidamente por unos segundos. Luego respondió.

\- ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

La Agente 4 comprendió que había cometido un error, se disculpó y retiró inmediatamente de allí.

 **...**

\- Hey, Agente 4. - Escuchó que la llamaban y levantó la vista, era la Agente 3. - ¿Estás bien? Te noto un poco extraña, aquí sentada, sin hacer nada.

La Agente 4 se le quedó mirando con aire inquisitivo. Ah, la responsable y aguerrida Agente 3, siempre dispuesta a cumplir el llamado del deber. Que irónico que ella fuese la causa por la cual se encontraba ahora enredada con La Familia. ¿Culpable? No, realmente no era culpable, la única culpable era ella misma, la Agente 4, pues todo esto era la consecuencia de sus propias decisiones. En efecto, ella podría haber obrado de manera distinta y que diferentes serían las cosas ahora, cuan en paz estaría consigo misma... Pero no tenía caso llorar sobre tinta derramada.

En todo caso, la Agente 3 era la causa primera por la cual ella unió destinos con aquellos criminales. Recordó aquel día, no hacía mucho que formaba parte del Escuadrón Branquias, aunque ya había vencido a Octavio y salvado a Mar. Recordó llegar y no encontrar a la jefecita en la cabaña del capitán, como era habitual y caminar por los alrededores de la base en su búsqueda. Recordó haberla encontrado manteniendo una conversación con la Agente 3 y, finalmente, recordó a esta última responsabilizando a un tal "D" por algún tema relacionado con los Octarianos.

Ella siempre fue de naturaleza curiosa y no pudo evitar interrumpir su conversación preguntando por el tal D... sí solo le hubiesen contestado, pero no, se sorprendieron, como si las hubiesen atrapado hablando de lo que no debía hablarse. Claro, es posible que su desconcierto se debiera simplemente a que no contaban con su presencia allí, sin embargo, Tina se marchó de inmediato, escaqueándose de la situación. En cuanto a la Agente 3, solo se dedicó a mirar el horizonte, pensativa. Ella se colocó a su lado y permanecieron así por unos minutos, hasta que finalmente volvió a preguntarle por el susodicho.

\- Nadie, linda - Había dicho - solo un viejo dolor de cabeza, no son cosas de las que debas preocuparte, lo tenemos todo controlado. Tu trabajo es con los octarianos. ¿Entendido?

\- ¿Pero no le decías a la jefecita que…?

\- Dije, ¿Entendido?

\- Sí…

Decidió continuar contemplando el horizonte, hasta que un nuevo recuerdo asomó desde su subconsciente. No hacía mucho que había estado recibiendo, en intervalos irregulares pero frecuentes, la compañía de una calamar entrada en sus veintes y que aseguraba ser amiga de quién tenía en aquel momento a su lado y fue por este último hecho que decidió sacar el tema en cuestión:

\- Últimamente me ha acompañado una amiga tuya. - Nunca olvidará la expresión de extrañeza que puso la Agente 3.

\- ¿Cuál amiga?

\- Romy, ella me dijo que es tu amiga. ¿Es verdad? - Y la extrañeza dio paso a una fuerte impresión.

\- Sí… es verdad - Permaneció en silencio, como si intentase recordar algo importante - ¿Qué te ha dicho?

\- No mucho, la verdad, me ha molestado un poco en ocasiones, pero en otras me ha ayudado. Me animó a jugar en competitivo.

\- Ya veo… ¿Dónde la conociste?

\- En las Torres Merluza, después de acabar con un grupo de octarianos, ella estaba allí. Dijo que estaba aquí para abrirme los ojos.

\- ¿Si? - Volvió a mirar el horizonte y tras unos minutos de silencio, pronunció - Agente 4, ¿te doy un consejo?

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Mantente alejada de Romy.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No es tu amiga?

\- Créeme, es lo mejor, tal vez no lo parezca, pero es muy peligrosa…

\- Pero…

\- Agente 4, realmente, Romy solo te traerá problemas, prométeme que te mantendrás alejada de ella.

\- Está bien, Sempai, lo prometo.

\- Bien, ahora vete, se está haciendo tarde.

Una pena que no hubiese mantenido su promesa, pues resultó que su sempai tenía razón, Romy era ciertamente peligrosa y su relación con ella no le trajo más que problemas. No la buscó realmente, no intentó romper su promesa a la Agente 3, sino que Romy la buscó a ella. Se le apareció unos días más tarde de aquella extraña charla con la Agente 3, en un atardecer. Por supuesto intentó apartarse, le dijo que le había prometido a su Sempai que no se acercaría a ella, pero Romy fue astuta y le manipuló para que actuase como ella deseaba, jugó con su curiosidad y al mismo tiempo plantó la semilla de la desconfianza hacia el Escuadrón Branquias. Le atacó por donde menos lo esperaba, al dar a conocer que ella conocía al enigmático D y sugerir que, si la jefecita y los demás confiasen en ella, le habrían comentado sobre él.

En todo caso, animó su curiosidad, no le dijo directamente quien era D, pero le dio la pista inicial para que lo averiguase por ella misma, solo debía sacarle la respuesta al pequeño Enrizo y, cuando lo hubo hecho y descubrió que D era el "Capo Di Tutti Capi", pensó que ella podría sacarle información de alguna manera, descubrir qué relación tenía él con los octarianos, aquello que parecía preocupar tanto a Tina y a la Agente 3 y no le habían querido decir.

Y lo demás es historia, actuó imprudentemente y por cuenta propia, terminó encarando al mismísimo D, quién le terminó ofreciendo el ser parte de su organización, a lo que ella aceptó, pensando que así podría obtener lo que buscaba. Más tarde supo que Romy era parte de la misma y, mirando todo retrospectivamente, parecía claro que le había buscado en primer lugar a fin de lograr reclutarla en La Familia. La única pregunta es ¿Por qué? Incluso si ella fuese hábil con las armas, seguramente habría otros inklings mejores que ella y sin el riesgo que implicaba el que fuera una agente del Escuadrón Branquias.

 **...**

\- Hey, hey, tierra llamando a la Agente 4. ¿Me copias? - Le dijo la Agente 3, con impaciencia.

\- ¿Sempai?

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? Te hablo y te quedas ahí, embobada, sin responder.

La Agente 4 se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría permanecido perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

\- Nada me ocurre, sempai, estoy cansada, eso es todo. - Mintió.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sí, es que anoche me desvelé, viste como somos los jóvenes.

\- Ah, ya veo... - Se le quedó mirando con reprobación - Agente 4, eres un miembro del Escuadrón Branquias y debes comportarte con la responsabilidad que exige tu uniforme. Sé que eres joven, pero por favor, no te quedes hasta tarde en un día de semana.

\- Sí, sempai, no se preocupe. Lo siento.

\- Bien, eso espero. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo atender unos asuntos personales. Hasta luego.

\- Adiós, Sempai.

\- Adiós, Agente 3. - Dijo Tina quién, cuando la mencionada se hubo marchado, se acercó a la Agente 4 con una bandeja en las manos - ¿Un té, Agente 4?

\- Sí, gracias, jefecita. - Aceptó la taza y bebió de ella, con una clara expresión de satisfacción en su rostro. - Jefecita, como siempre tus tés son los mejores.

\- Gracias, supuse que lo necesitarías. Sabes, te notó un poco rara. Luces... angustiada. ¿Está todo bien?

\- Sí, jefecita.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Sí, en serio, no se preocupe.

\- Bien, sí tú lo dices... Sabes, realmente estoy muy agradecida contigo.

\- No hay de qué, jefecita, fue un placer haberle ayudado a detener a Octavio y salvar a Mar.

\- No es solo eso por lo que estoy agradecida.

\- No le entiendo.

\- No me malinterpretes, por supuesto que aprecio lo que has hecho, pero yo me refería a algo mucho más personal. Realmente estoy muy agradecida de haberte conocido. - La Agente 4 se sorprendió.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Claro, eres una joven muy alegre y adorable y, además, con todo lo que hemos vivido no he podido evitar tomarte un gran cariño... eres una persona importante para mí y quiero que sepas que puedes contarme lo que sea, yo haré lo posible por ayudarte.

La Agente 4 hizo grandes esfuerzos por evitar que la culpa se reflejase en su rostro y, por un momento, hasta pensó en confesarle los problemas en que se había metido... por un momento, pero el temor se impuso otra vez, ¿Realmente sería tan comprensiva en algo como aquello? Y, sí aun así lo fuere, posiblemente no podría hacer mucho ante los otros miembros del Escuadrón Branquias, especialmente la inflexible Agente 3. No podía comprometer a la jefecita a que guarde el secreto, ella debería contárselo a los otros miembros y entonces... ¿Qué sería de ella misma?

Con una sonrisa fingida le respondió:

\- Gracias jefecita, yo también le tengo un gran cariño. Sí llego a tener algún problema, acudiré a usted, no debe preocuparse.

 **...**

En ese mismo instante, en una lujosa suite del Spa Cala Bacalao, Romy se encontraba sentada frente a un escritorio, mientras esperaba aburrida a que el inkling que tenía frente suyo terminase de hablar por teléfono. El susodicho vestía un elegante traje y su mera presencia inducía al respeto. Inspiraba valor en sus hombres y temor en sus enemigos. Hablaba con gran autoridad en su voz, completamente seguro de sí mismo, capaz de dominar el mundo.

\- No me interesan tus excusas, tienes tus órdenes y más te vale que las cumplas. - Escuchó la respuesta al otro lado de la línea - Ese es tú problema, resuélvelo, pero yo quiero resultados. ¿Entendido? Sí... Sí... Bien, pues ponte a ello, nos mantendremos en contacto. Adiós. - Y colgó.

\- ¿Problemas, D?

\- No, esto es solo un día normal como cualquier otro... ¿Y qué quieres, Romy?

\- Vengo a preguntarte si no me pasas tú clave de Wi-Fi, es que me quedé sin datos.

\- Romy, soy un hombre ocupado y no estoy de humor para tus bromas.

\- Bueno, está bien. - Dijo Romy y suspiró en señal de hastío - Vine a hablarte de ese negocio con los huevecillos.

\- ¿Cómo salió?

\- Más o menos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- El vendedor... trató de engañarnos con huevecillos normales.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Tranquilo, D. No salió todo tan mal, envíe a Susy junto con un secuaz a realizar el intercambio y descubrieron el engaño, recuperaron el dinero y nos trajeron huevecillos gratis.

\- ¿Y el vendedor?

\- Susy lo despachó.

\- Bien, eso es bueno. Por supuesto, sabes que ahora debes buscar a otro proveedor, porque quiero que este negocio se consolide.

\- No te preocupes, D, el lunes a primera hora mando a publicar en los clasificados: "Prestigiosa organización criminal busca traficante de huevecillos dorados para ambicioso proyecto. Experiencia comprobable. Inglés no excluyente. No se requiere título de bachiller."

\- Empieza a buscar ya mismo.

\- Ay, yo quería descansar. - Se lamentaba Romy.

\- Por cierto, ¿cómo va esa Susy?

\- Espléndida, es muy hábil en lo que hace, no me equivoqué con ella y promete sernos de gran utilidad. Lo único, es muy curiosa y pregunta lo que no debe.

\- Sí, me lo temía, la malnacida quiere obtener información.

\- Bueno, D, ya sabes que eso era obvio, si viene del Escuadrón Branquias.

\- Exactamente, eso es lo que me preocupa. Sigo pensando que es muy mala idea tenerla en nuestras filas, muy arriesgado, mira si nos traiciona.

\- D, tranquilízate, yo me estoy encargando personalmente para que eso no ocurra. Sabes lo útil que puede sernos un agente doble dentro del Escuadrón, además de que ella es un verdadero prodigio, una oferta que simplemente no podemos rechazar. Lo único que debemos hacer es ir enredándola más y más en nuestra telaraña para que ya no quiera ni pueda irse de La Familia.

\- ¿Y ya has logrado enredarla en esa telaraña de la que hablas? - Le preguntó con sorna en su voz.

\- Bueno, D, ya sabes que la hemos inducido a cometer un par de asesinatos, esto la compromete bastante.

D solo negó con la cabeza.

\- No es suficiente, hasta donde sé no es una psicópata. Quizá con el tiempo, si sigue delinquiendo, se inmunice, pero ahora mismo debe estar angustiada y desamparada. Después de todo, es prácticamente una niña.

\- Gran deducción.

\- Bien, siendo así, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que no pueda más y confiese sus pecados ante sus compañeros de escuadrón y todo tu plan se vendrá abajo. Quizás no hoy, quizás no mañana, pero cada día que pasa su culpa aumentará y en algún momento se quebrará como una ramita. - Calló unos instantes, como preámbulo de lo que habría de decir. - No, Romy, es necesario atacar por otro frente, ella tiene que sentirse contenida por La Familia, debemos crear otros lazos con ella además de los estrictamente profesionales.

\- Bien, no te preocupes D, me encargaré de ello.

\- Perfecto, Romy. Lo dejo en tus manos. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo volver al trabajo.

Y disponíase a tomar el teléfono cuando la mano de Romy se interpuso. D levantó la mirada sorprendido y la bella calamar le mostró una radiante sonrisa y una pícara mirada.

\- Sabes, últimamente trabajo demasiado y estoy realmente cansada, D... Necesito recuperar fuerzas.

\- No sé porque me estás contando esto. - Romy río suavemente. Luego se sentó sobre el escritorio, inclinado su cuerpo hacia D.

\- Claro que lo sabes, pero tratas de eludirme.

\- Romy, por favor, estoy ocupado. - Romy giró las piernas de modo de quedar sentada del lado del escritorio de D.

\- Siempre estás ocupado y pareciese que nunca tienes tiempo para mí. Pues lo siento, pero voy a luchar por mis derechos.

Con un rápido movimiento, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se sentó en el regazo del mafioso y rodeándolo con sus brazos le dijo:

\- Ahora, cumple con tus obligaciones. - Y lo besó.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	6. Chapter 6

Brillaba sobre lo alto de Cromopolis el astro rey, reflejándose su luz en las cristalinas aguas sobre las cuales descansaba, impasible, la Corbeta Corvina. El torreón desplazábase melodiosamente por el carril, mientras dos equipos, de cuatro calamares cada uno, se disputaban su control, cual chacales por un trozo de carne en el desierto.

El equipo que controlaba la torre resistía tozudamente los embates de sus enemigos y, a pesar de sufrir ocasionalmente alguna baja, por cada uno de ellos que caía, del contrincante caían dos, de manera tal que lograban conservar el torreón, el cual avanzaba inmisericorde hacia la base rival y la victoria.

Pero la fortuna es una diosa caprichosa, qué no hace caso ni a las súplicas ni a los sacrificios de sus fieles más acérrimos, migrando eternamente de lugar en lugar y sonriendo a unos para luego tender la mano a otros. La victoria estaba próxima cuando los calamares, que hasta aquel momento habían batallado perfectamente, cometieron un error. Obnubilados por el brillo de la gloria cercana, olvidaron la regla máxima de la prudencia, nunca estar demasiado juntos.

Quiso el destino que un lanzamotas con suerte diese de lleno a uno, reventándolo en el acto y, con él, cayeron dos compañeros próximos. El cuarto había realizado un supersalto y, tras aterrizar en el torreón, sufrió un destino similar al de sus colegas. Lo que pasó después fue algo bastante simple, le podría ocurrir a cualquiera, quién hasta entonces perdía recuperó el torreón, la prórroga dio inicio y quien hasta entonces ganaba entró en pánico. El resultado fue una remontada épica para los primeros y una derrota en tiempo de descuento para los segundos, pero lo importante es divertirse.

* * *

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Cómo pudimos perder?! - Dijo la Agente 4, demostrando lo mucho que se había divertido.

\- Bueno, Susy, son cosas que pasan. No es para tanto. - Le dijo una amiga.

\- ¡Ya sé, Carla, pero es que no entiendo! ¡Estuvimos a punto de ganar y entonces APARECIÓ ESE LANZAMOTAS HIJO DE LA GRAN...!

\- ¡Susy, por favor!

\- ¡...y me amargó el día!

\- Qué exagerada eres.

\- Es qué odio perder.

Entonces vio tras el hombro de su amiga como el querido lanzamotas, foco de sus afectos, salió del lobby con aire despreocupado o eso aparentaba por su andar tranquilo, dado que su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara de gas. La Agente 4 apartó a su amiga, quién se quedó viendo con estupefacción como se dirigía a encarar al joven inkling, mientras deseaba para sus adentros que no hiciese nada vergonzoso.

\- Hiciste trampa, ¿sabes? - Le dijo al enmascarado, con aire desafiante.

\- Ser Pro en combate no es hacer trampa. - Le contestó tranquilamente.

\- ¡¿Pro?! ¡Usar un lanzamotas no es ser pro! ¡Mucho menos en torreón!

\- Todas las armas tienen sus puntos a favor y en contra, ninguna tiene predominio, solo hay que saber usarlas.

\- Di lo que quieras pero eres un tramposo.

\- Sabes, aquella noche no parecías tan llorona. - Dijo, al tiempo que se quitaba la máscara, revelando su rosto. Los ojos de la Agente 4 se agrandaron a su máxima expresión ante el impacto que le provocó ver su rostro.

\- ¡¿Santiago?!

\- El mismo que viste y calza.

\- ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

\- Lo mismo que vos, combatiendo. No sé si te habías dado cuenta, pero soy un inkiling.

\- Sí, lo he notado. - Le contestó, siguiéndole el juego en la ironía. Luego, con cierta duda sobre las verdaderas intenciones del joven, preguntó - ¿Acaso no habrás venido por la Fa...?

\- Shhhhh - Le interrumpió, posando su dedo índice sobre sus labios - No digas nada. Escucha, ¿Por qué no tomamos un café? En la tienda de aquí al lado podremos charlar tranquilos. - Le giñó el ojo.

La Agente 4 hizo de cuenta que no había notado ese burdo intento de coquetería y, con indiferencia fingida, le respondió:

\- Claro, me parece bien... pero dame unos minutos para despedirme de mi amiga.

\- Sí, no hay problema. Mira, yo voy yendo para el bar, sabes donde es, donde Eri suele pasar sus...

\- Que sí, Santiago, lo sé. Ve yendo, al rato te veo.

El susodicho no dijo nada más y se retiró, mientras la Agente 4 se dirigió donde su amiga, quien le esperaba con los brazos cruzados y una divertida sonrisa.

\- Bueno, bueno, picarona. - Le dijo - Que bien guardado lo tenías.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Cómo "qué cosa"? Ese chico tan apuesto, es obvio que se conocían. ¿Hay onda?

\- ¿Eh? ¡No! Nos conocimos hace unos días.

\- Ah, ya veo.

\- Sí... Mira, lo siento amiga, pero te tengo que dejar... es que voy a ir a tomar algo con ese chico, justamente.

\- No se diga más, después nos vemos, pero me tienes que contar bien todo esto.

\- No es lo que piensas Carlita.

\- Claro, Susy. Yo lo que sé es que me tengo que ir dando prisa o voy a quedar como la solterona del grupo... Sí tu... eh... "nuevo amigo" tiene algún conocido, has que me lo presente.

La Agente 4 hizo nota mental de no cumplir su deseo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Conociendo quién era Santiago realmente, resulta probable que sus amistades fuesen de la misma calaña y Carla se merecía alguien mejor...

* * *

La famosa tienda de café de Inkopolis Square, en realidad la única, ubicada a unos pocos metros de la Torre Pulpo. Quien visitase Cromopolis por primera vez, podría pensar que la misma no es muy exitosa, dada la escasa cantidad de comensales en su interior. Mas esto era un juicio errado, la cuestión era radicalmente distinta. En realidad, dicha tienda era bastante popular, no solo por la nula competencia en las cercanías, sino también por su excelente ubicación geográfica además de un exquisito café. Ocurría, sin embargo, qué los inklings tienen una mayor preferencia por beber al aire libre, de modo que pedían para llevar, resultando en el hecho de que la tienda obtenía pingües ganancias, a la vez que presentaba escasa clientela en su interior.

Más precisamente, en ese preciso instante, solo se encontraban una medusa, Eri con su inseparable laptop, cliente habitual, Santiago y la Agente 4, quienes compartían mesa, acompañados por un Espresso Latte Macchiato cada uno.

\- Bien... - Empezó la Agente 4 - ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a combatir, ya te dije.

\- Dale, Santiago, ¿Esperas que me crea eso? No hace mucho que... ya sabes.

\- Sí.

\- Y justo, entre todos los combates que se realizan a cada momento, resulta que coincidimos.

\- Así es, coincidencia, nada más.

\- Demasiada, diría yo. Por eso no me lo creo, es altamente improbable. Así que te pido que vayas al grano y me digas, ¿A qué vienes aquí? - Hizo una pausa y miró discretamente a su alrededor, cerciorándose que nadie les escuchaba y luego, como un reaseguro, se acercó un poco al muchacho y en voz baja le dijo - ¿Romy te envía?

\- No, Susy... Ella dijo...

\- ¿Entonces sí dijo algo?

\- Sí, me dijo, textualmente, que si te encontraba, te dijese que vayas a verla, cuando tuvieses tiempo, sin prisa, que no era nada urgente. - Hizo una pausa para ver la expresión de la Agente 4, la cual permanecía impasible - Así que, como puedes ver, no te mentí, realmente Romy no me envío, pues ella solo dijo que si te veía te pasase su mensaje, no que vaya a buscarte.

La Agente 4 desvío la mirada y permaneció pensativa un rato, luego se dirigió a su acompañante:

\- ¿Entonces realmente no has venido por nada más que para combatir?

\- Exacto, fue solo una coincidencia que nos cruzásemos, improbable mas no imposible. Dudo que vuelva a suceder.

La Agente no respondió, solo quedó mirando su bebida con clara angustia en su semblante. Viendo que no hablaba, Santiago preguntó:

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- ¡Mal! - Explotó - ¡¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?! ¡Mal! ¡Angustiada! - Tomó una pausa para respirar y hablar un poco más tranquila. - Me siento terrible, ¿entiendes? Juego combates para olvidar, el fragor de la batalla me hace sentir viva. Cuando empuño los rociadores me olvido de todo y me sumerjo en un éxtasis... pero luego... el combate termina y otra vez recuerdo... - Y se frotó los párpados, en un esfuerzo por quitarse las lágrimas de encima. - Encima de que no puedo olvidar, debo soportar que vengas a recordármelo y ni siquiera es por un buen motivo, sino solo por... ¿la suerte?

\- ¿Yo te hago recordar?

\- ¡Vos estabas ahí! ¡¿Cómo no me vas a hacer recordar?! - Y escondió su rostro entre sus manos, para llorar en silencio.

Santiago no dijo nada, solo permaneció allí, mudo, permitiendo que se desahogase. Finalmente, los llantos fueron cesando, la Agente 4 recuperó la compostura, se le notaba decaída pero era capaz de controlar sus emociones.

\- ¿Mejor?

\- Un poco, me hizo bien desahogarme.

\- Siempre es bueno sacar lo que uno tiene dentro.

\- Lamento si te ofendí con algo que te dije, es solo que...

\- Está bien, no pasa nada, yo entiendo. Mira, tristemente no hay nada que puedas hacer más que vivir con ello, con el tiempo lo superarás.

\- No creo superar algo como esto.

\- Yo pienso que sí, pero quiero que sepas que estoy para lo que necesites.

La Agente 4 le observó con expresión sorprendida.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Por supuesto, estamos juntos en esto, eso no lo olvides, así que estoy para lo que necesites, desahogarte, hablar, lo que sea, solo llámame y estaré allí para ti... Te paso mi número, para que lo agendes.

\- Claro.

Cuando le hubo pasado su número de teléfono y ella lo hubiese agregado a sus contactos, le envió un mensaje por Whatsapp.

\- Es para que vos también puedas agregarme. - Le dijo.

\- Listo - Contestó Santiago - Y recuerda, para lo que gustes.

\- Sí.

\- De hecho, podríamos hacer equipo en un combate de Liga.

\- Claro, estaría bueno. - Le respondió la Agente 4, con aprobación en su voz.

\- Bien, cuando así lo quieras, escríbeme y arreglamos.

\- Claro, por ahora estoy un poco ocupada, pero más tarde te envío un mensaje y coordinamos.

Y por primera vez desde que le conoció, Santiago esbozó una sonrisa. Era una sonrisa radiante y sincera, la cual resaltaba aún más sus bellas facciones y fue tras esta sonrisa que le dijo:

\- Me encantaría.

* * *

Spa Cala Bacalao, un par de horas más tarde. Conociendo de antemano su destino y presa de una profunda determinación, atravesó sin inhibiciones el vestíbulo, subió a un ascensor que le llevó a uno de los pisos superiores y, ante la puerta de una de las suites de lujo, fue encarada por un guardia.

\- Vengo a ver a Romy. - Le dijo, con autoridad.

\- ¿Quién le busca?

\- Susy.

\- ¿Susy quién?

\- Solo Susy, con eso basta, díselo y ella entenderá.

El guardia dudó por unos segundos, pero visto la imponente autoridad que de ella emanaba, tan irresistible que logró eclipsar el hecho de que se trataba solo de una niña de unos 14 o 15 años, obedeció y entró a la suite que vigilaba. Al cabo de unos segundos salió de nuevo y, sin emoción alguna, pronunció:

\- Puedes pasar.

La habitación no había perdido ni un ápice de aquel esplendor y lujo que había visto la última vez que estuvo allí. Romy se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones ubicados frente al ventanal que daba a la ciudad, entre los mismos descansaba una mesa ratona sobre la que se apoyaba una tetera y un par de tazas de té. En cuanto la mafiosa le vio, le dirigió una plácida sonrisa.

\- Susy, qué gusto verte. Adelante, toma asiento, ¿Quieres un té?

\- Gracias, Romy - Así lo hizo. - Santiago me dijo que querías verme.

\- Sí, espero no haberte interrumpido, le dije que no había prisa, que vinieras cuando tuvieses tiempo.

\- Sí, me lo contó, pero hoy tengo la tarde libre y la verdad que quiero sacarme cualquier trabajito tuyo de encima.

\- ¿trabajito? No tengo nada para ti.

La Agente 4 mantuvo fija la mirada en los ojos de su interlocutora, tenían un semblante serio, completamente inexpresivo, mas dicho rostro imperturbable emitía un aura hostil que espesaba el ambiente.

\- Entonces... - Dijo secamente - ¿Para qué demonios me has mandado a llamar?

\- No sé por qué te sorprende tanto, ¿Santiago no te dijo que no era nada urgente?

\- Sí, al principio lo tomé así, pero luego pensé que era una forma encubierta, para probarme, ver sí acudía solicita sin una orden explicita.

\- ¿Tan sutil te crees que soy?

La Agente 4 no respondió, no supo que decir. Romy notó el dilema en que se encontraba y río.

\- Bueno, tranquila, en realidad esa idea de probar la lealtad por medio de órdenes implícitas es muy ingeniosa, podría aplicarla. Bien, hecho, Susy.

\- ¿Entonces para qué querías mi presencia, Romy? - Le preguntó, ignorando completamente sus irónicos cumplidos.

Romy borró su sardónica sonrisa, cambiando a una expresión pétrea.

\- Quería pedirte perdón.

La Agente 4 le observó incrédula.

\- ¿Qué?

\- La otra noche, tras volver de tu misión, te traté de forma muy cruel, lo lamento... debí ser más comprensiva.

\- Vaya, gracias. - Dijo con sarcasmo.

\- Susy...

\- No sé qué esperas qué te diga, Romy. Acepto tus disculpas, si eso te hace sentir mejor.

\- Susy, sé que has pasado por mucho. Yo te entiendo.

\- ¿Qué vas a entender vos, Romy? Sí lo único que haces es quedarte aquí, en este lujoso hotel, mientras otros hacen tu trabajo sucio. No digas que me entiendes, no puedes saber por lo que estoy pasando, no te puedes ni imaginar lo que siento.

Romy guardó silencio, cerró los ojos, como si pensará detenidamente lo que debía decir en respuesta. Los segundos se hicieron minutos y la Agente 4 se impacientó, ya se disponía a marcharse, cuando un "Espera" le detuvo. Volvió su vista hacia la mafiosa.

\- Sabes, no siempre ocupé el cargo que tengo hoy, cuando empecé tuve que realizar toda serie de trabajos sucios, como te ha pasado a ti.

La Agente 4 se mostraba claramente intrigada y mantenía un respetuoso silencio. Romy continuó.

\- De hecho, recuerdo cuando tuve que realizar mi primer trabajo serio... Fue de madrugada, irrumpí junto con Ca... un colega en casa de un deudor que había dejado de pagar... Nos pidió más tiempo, pero D quería que sirviese de ejemplo...

\- ¿Y lo reventaste?

Romy le mostró una sonrisa triste, como queriendo excusarse.

\- Sí... su pequeña hija, unos cinco años tendría, presenció el momento fatal, el grito de desesperación que soltó... aún me persigue en sueños.

\- Pero... - La Agente 4 no podía creerlo, no podía entender - Pero Romy, tú me habías contado que tú padre era accionista de un casino, ¿no? El dinero no te faltaba, ¿no?

\- Así es.

\- ¿Entonces por qué te enrolaste en La Familia? ¿Por qué te comprometiste a realizar acciones que claramente te resultaban horribles, si no tenías necesidad?

\- La Familia me dio la contención y el sentido de pertenencia que necesitaba. Cuando me enrolé, no sabía qué hacer con mi vida, sentía que mi padre no me entendía, que mis amistades se alejaban... La Familia me ofreció la amistad de sus miembros, su camaradería, su lealtad... ¿Vos crees que somos solo una organización criminal? No, hay un verdadero sentido de pertenencia entre sus miembros, todos velamos por La Familia porque La Familia somos todos.

Dicho esto se levantó y se dirigió hacia la Agente 4, tomándola por los hombros.

\- Y tú, Susy, también eres un miembro de La Familia, deberías acercarte más a tus compañeros, no entrar en contacto con ellos únicamente cuando se requiere para un trabajo. Todos somos iguales, hechos con el mismo barro. Con tus compañeros, vos podrás desahogarte, nadie te juzgará. Afuera... ¿Qué te queda? Sino sufrir en silencio sin poder contarle a nadie lo que te pasa. Acércate a ellos, hazte amiga, así es como yo logro soportar mis pecados, la culpa se hace más tolerable cuando puedes contársela a otros.

\- Yo...

\- De hecho, hay un bar donde nos reunimos, somos clientes habituales, es el lugar al que vamos para pasarla bien. Te voy a pasar la dirección, sin compromiso, por si quieres despejarte.

\- Romy...

\- Y en serio, realmente lamento haber sido tan cruel.

\- Está bien, te perdono...

Y se abrazaron.

* * *

Se encontraba de nuevo a las afueras del Spa, la tarde se encontraba avanzada y el sol estaba cerca de su ocaso. Sacó su celular y marcó un número.

\- ¿Hola? - Le dijeron al otro lado de la línea.

\- Santiago, soy yo, Susy.

\- Ah, hola Susy, ¿qué necesitas?

\- Escúchame, me pasaron la dirección de un bar, ¿No te gustaría ir?

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	7. Chapter 7

Parque Viaducto, el eco de sus pisadas resonaba a través de la opresiva oscuridad que le rodeaba, mientras deambulaba en busca de quién debiera esperarle en medio de aquella inerte noche

Ya hacía un par de meses desde aquel incidente en la Mina Costera; había seguido el consejo que le dio Romy y estrechó relaciones con otros miembros de la Familia, especialmente con Santiago. Se volvieron frecuentes sus visitas al dichoso bar donde aquellos malvivientes se encontraban para hacer sociales. Había bebido con ellos, había cantado con ellos, había celebrado con ellos. Pero no importa con cuántos de ellos hubiese formado lazos, ninguno era más fuerte que aquel que tenía con Santiago.

Él fue el primer inkling de La Familia que conoció, el primero sin tener un cargo de importancia, claro está, solo un soldado más, como ella, solo uno más. También fue él quien había participado en aquella fatídica noche, razón por la cual sentía que podía hablarle libremente sobre aquél suceso, como no podría hacerlo con ninguna otra persona. Él siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharle y qué bien que lo hacía, nunca le juzgaba, nunca le recriminaba, era ciertamente una persona con quién se podía conversar.

Poco a poco el lazo que les unía se fue fortaleciendo más y más, hasta el punto de ser prácticamente inseparables. Al principio solo le acompañaba al bar frecuentado por los integrantes de aquella organización, luego fueron viéndose en lugares más discretos, una salida al centro comercial, un paseo por la plaza, charlas de café e incluso habían llegado a participar juntos en combates de liga.

Y fue durante uno de aquellos combates de liga, cuando ella se había quedado sin tinta y un rodillo enemigo estaba a punto de eliminarla, que él la salvó.

\- Gracias, Santiago, estuvo cerca.

\- Debes cuidar tu tanque, quedarse sin tinta en medio de la batalla es un error grave.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, tendré más cuidado.

\- Bien... por cierto. - Y se acercó para susurrarle al oído - Tienes trabajo.

La Agente 4 adoptó una expresión seria y, entendiendo la situación, en voz baja contestó:

\- ¿Qué debo hacer?

\- El viernes a las 10 pm, Parque Viaducto.

\- Bien, ¿Romy no te ha dado ningún detalle de que se trata?

\- No me envía Romy, ya sabrás de quién es y no tengo más detalles.

\- Ya veo.

Y allí estaba ella, en el lugar y hora señalados, buscando a quién debía darle instrucciones sobre el trabajo a realizar. En el pasado, esto le hubiese dado una profunda angustia, aún recordaba lo qué había hecho… pero Santiago, siempre Santiago, era el bálsamo psicológico que necesitaba, a él podría contarle lo que fuera, podría desahogarse. Aún prefería no tener que llegar a situaciones graves, pero ahora sentía que podría soportarlas, mientras tuviese los combates para olvidar, el bar de La Familia para escapar y a Santiago para charlar.

De improvisto, divisó una difusa silueta entre las sombras. ¿Sería su contacto? Palpó su bolsillo, verificando tener su difusor a mano y avanzó hacia la enigmática figura.

\- Disculpe, ¿Es usted el primo de Steven? - Preguntó con naturalidad, esperando la respuesta correcta que le confirmarse que aquella persona fuese quien creía que era.

\- Agente 4 - Le dijo con voz tranquila - Ya nos conocemos, ¿realmente necesitas una clave para saber quién soy?

Y por primera vez lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para verle a través del manto de tinieblas que le rodeaba. La sorpresa fue grande, claro que lo reconocía, nunca pudiera haberlo olvidado, le había conocido aquella vez que, siendo una inocente y relativamente nueva miembro del escuadrón branquias, decidió enfrentar al líder de aquella organización de la que ahora es parte, D.

El inkling que tenía frente a sí aparentaba tener unos 35 años, puede que un poco más. Poseía una expresión adusta en el rostro, una mirada fría y profunda que parecía penetrar en el alma de quien osara enfrentarle y rasgos duros y apáticos. Vestía unas botas de motociclista negras y un abrigo Forima del característico verde. En la cabeza le coronaba un gorro militar, símbolo de otros tiempos que, según tenía entendido, era la prueba de que un inkling había alcanzado el máximo nivel posible durante los años en que la Agente 3 era una jovencita.

Su aspecto conjunto le daba aires militares, ignoraba si realmente lo había sido o solo le gustaba pretenderlo, pero su atuendo encajaba como anillo al dedo con su nombre o el nombre con el que se daba a conocer...

\- Capitán Alan...

\- Agente 4 del Escuadrón Branquias.

\- No me llames así.

\- ¿Pero no lo eres? ¿Has renunciado ya?

\- No, sigo siéndolo, pero ahora no estoy de servicio.

\- ¿Ah, no?

\- No, ahora estoy trabajando para La Familia, así que dime simplemente Susy.

\- Sí, con qué liviandad lo dices.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Hay un antiguo dicho, anterior a nuestra era, cuando nuestros antepasados aún vivían en las profundidades del océano y los extintos hombres caminaban sobre la tierra, que rezaba así: "No se puede estar bien con Dios y con el diablo"

\- ¿Y eso qué significa? ¿Quiénes son esos dos?

\- Dios, deidad humana y el diablo, su enemigo acérrimo. El dicho implica que no se puede servir a dos amos… Y eso, linda, es precisamente lo que estás pretendiendo hacer. La Familia y el Escuadrón Branquias son enemigos, cosa que ya sabes, por su puesto, pero simulas ignorar. Así que, pequeña Susy, o estás con ellos o estás con nosotros, a uno sirves y al otro lo buscas traicionar - Y tras decir aquello, puso una cara que reflejaba un profundo desprecio por la joven que tenía frente a si, como suponiendo como habría de terminar aquello - No puedo creer que Romy confíe en ti, yo aún pienso que debimos haberte reventado.

Susy no se alteró ante las acusaciones y amenazas de Capitán Alan y con voz tranquila le dijo:

\- Capitán Alan, me dices todas esas cosas y la verdad no te entiendo. He estado trabajando para La Familia desde hace un buen tiempo ya, he hecho cosas horribles, he visto cosas aún peores, pero todo dentro de lo que cabría esperar de una organización criminal. Así que lo siento, pero no veo por qué el Escuadrón debería ser su enemigo, no hacemos trabajos de policía, solo nos preocupamos por cuestiones de carácter estrictamente externo, problemas con pueblos foráneos, básicamente Octarianos. La Familia hará cosas ilegales pero son de carácter interno, fuera de la jurisdicción del Escuadrón Branquias… ¿O sabes algo que yo no?

Él le miró con irónica sonrisa.

\- Pretendes hacer de cuenta que no sabes nada, pero no engañas a nadie… Tu última pregunta demuestra un curioso interés por algo que nosotros hagamos que a tu querido escuadrón podría preocuparle. Bien, te seguiré el juego y haré de cuenta que no sabes ni sospechas nada, pero te advierto que llegará un día en que no te quedará más remedio que elegir y afrontarás las consecuencias de tus decisiones.

La Agente 4 permaneció inexpresiva. Capitán Alan le dio la espalda y concluyó:

\- Bien, vámonos.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- A responder tus preguntas.

 **...**

Se encontraba en el asiento de copiloto de un lujoso vehículo, mientras Capitán Alan conducía. Habían rápidamente dejado atrás el Parque Viaducto y las casas se sucedían velozmente unas a otras, en una procesión interminable, a medida que el coche avanzaba. Pronto subieron a una autopista, prácticamente desierta en aquellas horas y la velocidad a la que viajaban aumentó. La Agente 4 se vio impulsada hacia atrás, producto de la repentina aceleración, mas no protestó. Observó por la ventana, desde la autopista podían apreciarse únicamente los grandes edificios de la ciudad, erigiéndose hacia lo alto cual eternos centinelas. El viaje habría transcurrido en absoluto silencio de no ser por la radio, la cual transmitía una hermosa pero melancólica canción que producía un profundo desasosiego en el corazón de la joven. Habrían transcurrido unos 20 minutos cuando Capitán Alan tomó una salida y se encontraron, repentinamente, en un barrio acaudalado de la ciudad.

Hermosas casas hasta donde alcanzase la vista, alguna que otra mansión. ¿Qué clase de trabajo debería hacer? Aún no le habían explicado nada. ¿Qué podría necesitar La Familia de un lugar así? ¿Y por qué Capitán Alan había dicho que irían a responder sus preguntas? Su curiosidad finalmente le venció y preguntó:

\- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer exactamente?

\- Pronto lo averiguarás. - Le contestó, sin apartar la vista del camino y, como si se diese cuenta que debería aclarar un par de cuestiones importantes, pero sin arruinar la sorpresa, agregó - Lo único que te pido es que no hagas una escena, compórtate... Sin embargo, puedes pedirle un autógrafo si quieres.

\- ¿Autógrafo?

No le dijo nada más, poco después llegaron a su destino, estacionaron frente a una hermosa morada de dos pisos. Tocaron el timbre y un par de minutos después la puerta se abrió... Entonces la Agente 4 lo comprendió. Sus ojos se expandieron y permaneció con la boca abierta, producto de la fuerte sorpresa, sin embargo logró mantener una actitud tranquila.

\- Ah... Eres tú... Pronunció la dueña de la morada a Capitán Alan.

\- Marina, que gusto verte. - Le respondió el aludido, ignorando la clara apatía de la Idol - ¿Podemos pasar?

La bella cantante cerró los ojos y suspiró, luego se hizo a un lado y extendió el brazo hacia el interior de la vivienda, en señal de bienvenida.

\- Si no hay más remedio...

 **...**

Se encontraban en la cocina, los dos invitados sentados a la mesa, mientras la Octoling preparaba unas infusiones. Se acercó a ellos sosteniendo una bandeja con tres tasas humeantes y una azucarera. Le dirigió la más tierna de las sonrisas a la Agente 4 y con dulzura le ofreció:

\- ¿Un poco de té, pequeña?

\- Gra... Gracias. - Le dijo con franca vergüenza y rubor en sus mejillas. No sabía cómo comportarse ante ella. Por supuesto, la había visto en persona en otras ocasiones, pero había una gran diferencia entre verla en un escenario o separada por un grueso cristal en la plaza y tenerla frente a frente y con posibilidad de intercambiar palabras.

Capitán Alan parecía estar mucho más tranquilo, respondiendo con un agradecimiento indiferente ante el té que le entregó la morena.

Tras cumplir con sus obligaciones como anfitriona, Marina se sentó al otro lado de la mesa. Se tomó unos segundos para sorber un poco de té y, con una actitud mucho más seria y hostil, habló:

\- Entonces, Capitán Alan, ¿qué te trae por aquí y a estas horas de la noche?

\- Negocios, por supuesto, Marina. Preferí venir a estas horas para asegurarme de que tu amiga duerme... Supongo que no quieres qué ella sepa de mí.

\- Supones bien. - Hizo una pausa para buscar en su monedero, sacó un fajo de billetes y se lo extendió al malviviente. - Cincuenta mil, ¿no?

\- No, querida, me temo que la cuota ha aumentado a cien mil.

Marina se levantó violentamente, presa de una intensa furia.

\- ¡¿Cien mil?! ¡Es un robo!

\- ¡¿Robo?! ¡Qué ofensa! - Le respondió Capitán Alan, con falsa indignación - Es de público conocimiento que mal no te va y D, en su gran sentido de justicia, considera que los octarianos más exitosos deben pagar más para compensar a los menos afortunados, que apenas y logran sobrevivir. - Y cambiando a un semblante amenazante, continuó - Será mejor que cooperes, pulpita, no te creas que por ser famosa eres invencible, podemos regresarte al infierno del que saliste sin problemas.

La cantante mantuvo su expresión llena de odio, pero no pudo evitar moverse levemente hacia atrás, intimidada.

\- No te atreverías.

\- ¿No? Las waifus van y vienen, mira a las Calamarciñas.

Marina no le respondió, asomaba en su mirada el temor, temor que fue percibido por el mafioso que, con una soberbia sonrisa, decidió explotarlo y, con un movimiento de cabeza, señaló a su compañera.

\- Quisiera presentarte a mi amiga, Susy, también conocida como la Agente 4 del Escuadrón Branquias.

Tras escuchar esas palabras, el rostro de la octoling se contrajo en una mueca de profundo horror, la mandíbula le temblaba, como si quisiese gritar pero no pudiese emitir sonido alguno, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, tropezándose con la silla a sus espaldas, logrando apenas mantener el equilibrio. Finalmente, pudo modular palabras, gritando:

\- ¡¿Trajiste a uno de ellos?! ¡¿Te volviste loco?! ¡Me va a deportar!

La Agente 4 se sobresaltó ante la reacción de la cantante e intentó tranquilizarla, a pesar de ella misma encontrarse alterada:

\- Ma... Marina, por favor, tranquilízate. - Dijo con temblor en su voz - No he venido a hacerte mal alguno, yo soy tu fan, jamás te haría daño, por favor, tranquila.

Quizás fuese el aspecto infantil de la jovencita o su dulce voz o ese intento torpe de tranquilizarla cuando ella misma no era capaz de mantener la compostura, pero, en todo caso, logró tocarle el corazón a la octoling. Aspiró hondo a fin de calmarse y le ofreció una dulce sonrisa a la pobre chica.

\- ¿Eres una fan? Vaya… Lo siento… es qué… debes estar muy confundida, seguro que este patán no te ha contado nada. - Refiriéndose a Capitán Alan, la Agente 4 asintió - Me imaginé, deja que te explique todo desde el principio.

\- Adelante...

\- Cuando fui a aquel concierto de DJ Octavio y las Calamarciñas, mi vida cambió para siempre, descubrí mi vocación, supe que quería dedicarme a la música… - Y de repente su semblante se entristeció - Pero en Distrito Pulpo no hay futuro… de hecho, apenas sobrevivimos. Intenté escapar con mi hermana, pero me capturaron y ella… ella simplemente no lo logró.- Y derramó una lágrima.

\- No…

\- Casi había perdido la esperanza, estaba a punto de renunciar a mis sueños y entonces - Suspiró - y entonces fue cuando conoc sus hombres. Ellos me ayudaron a entrar ilegalmente a Cromopolis, me dieron los documentos falsos que necesitaba para poder establecerme en esta ciudad, me dieron la oportunidad para cumplir mi meta en la vida... - Sonrío amargamente - Pero claro, nada es gratis y, por eso, es que estamos hoy aquí.

La Agente 4 se le quedó viendo en silencio y con una profunda pena en su mirada, se contuvo para no llorar. Ella no sabía que responder y Marina no tenía nada más que contar. El profundo silencio se impuso en la habitación, se hizo presente una actitud solemne y de profundo respeto ante la historia que la octoling narró...

Pero afortunadamente tenemos a Capitán Alan que, con voz despreocupada, como si Marina hubiese estado contando una divertida anécdota de su infancia, pronunció:

\- Ya, Marina, cuéntale como conociste al Xenomorfo.

\- ¿Xenomorfo? - Preguntó indignada - ¿Qué forma es esa de referirte a mi linda Perlita?

\- ¿Linda? Parece un gremlin.

La morena le fulminó con la mirada y, tras suspirar, le dijo:

\- No tienes remedio. - Luego volvió su mirada a la Agente 4 y con una actitud más dulce, continuó - Establecerse en Cromopolis no fue fácil, pero me las arreglé para conseguir trabajo como camarera en un bar… A los clientes no les agradaba mucho, me juzgaban por ser octariana, fue muy duro. Que distintas hubieran sido las cosas si no hubiese aparecido ella para iluminar mis días…

 **...**

Lo recuerdo perfectamente, como si hubiera sido ayer. Fue en una noche de neblina, ya muy tarde, faltaba poco por cerrar y había poca gente. Fui a servirle un café a una encantadora y pequeña inkling, quién hubiera pensado que se trataría de ella...

\- Aquí tiene su café, señorita.

\- Gracias. - Me contestó, sin levantar la mirada, la cual mantenía enfocada hacia un punto fijo en la mesa. Su voz sonaba apática y llevaba los hombros decaídos. Estaba claro que algo le ocurría.

Siempre me preocupé por los demás y, por supuesto, ella no iba a ser la excepción, por lo que sin dudarlo le pregunté:

\- ¿Ocurre algo? Te noto desanimada.

\- No, nada... - Pero yo insistí.

\- Anda, puedes contarme. Te prometo que todo lo que digas quedará entre nosotras.

En ese momento levantó la vista y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Que hermosos ojos áureos tenía, mas su semblante reflejaba un profundo pensar.

\- ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? - Me dijo con amargura en su voz - ¿Cómo te sentirías si tu audición, aquella por la que has ensayado tanto, fuese interrumpida por un terremoto? ¡Mi carrera musical está arruinada!

Tras descargarse, desvío la mirada avergonzada, intentando contener sus lágrimas.

\- Yo también quiero dedicarme a la música. - Tras escuchar esto, sus dorados ojos volvieron a posarse en mí, mostrando una seria curiosidad.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, dejé todo atrás y emigré a Cromopolis a fin de poder cumplir ese sueño y sé que no es fácil, que a veces que se hace muy cuesta arriba… Pero no desistas, volverás a tener tú oportunidad y triunfarás.

Ella mantuvo el silencio unos segundos, parecía levemente apenada. Me di cuenta, en aquél momento, qué tras aquella dureza que reflejaba su exterior, había una dulce calamarcita que solo buscaba un poco de comprensión.

\- ¿Tú crees? - Preguntó.

\- Por supuesto - Y le dirigí una dulce sonrisa, para demostrarle mi absoluta sinceridad - De hecho, ¿Te molestaría esperarme? En media hora termino mi turno, podríamos ir a un karaoke. Quisiera escucharte cantar, creo que tienes una hermosa voz.

Sus ojos se sobresaltaron, parecía sorprendida, mientras un profundo rubor inundaba sus mejillas. Desvío la mirada, apenada. Que tierna era, realmente. Con nerviosidad, dijo:

\- Bueno, sí quieres… realmente no tenía ningún plan, así que creo poder esperarte… - Y luego, como si se hubiese dado cuenta qué hasta aquél momento había obviado algo importante, acotó - ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Marina. ¿Y tú?

\- Perla…

Y a partir de entonces, ella regresó todas las noches, esperando a que terminase mi turno, para conversar durante horas. Como amaba aquellas largas noches que permanecíamos platicando, que amenas resultaban aquellas conversaciones. Poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo mutuamente, llegó un punto en que pensaba que podía contarle lo que sea… Creo que ella sentía lo mismo. En otras ocasiones, íbamos a un Karaoke a practicar nuestra habilidad en el canto, la música nunca se había sentido mejor. Perlita… Ella fue la primer inkling que verdaderamente me consideró una igual, una amiga. Cuanto la quería, cuanto la quiero aún…

Y, finalmente, llegó aquél día…

\- ¿Un dúo? - Le dije con sorpresa.

\- Claro, tienes una gran voz y en Cromopolis los dúos tienen mayor éxito que los solistas… excepto entre las cuarentonas con matrimonios insípidos y próximos a disolverse, pero no creo que quieras apuntar a ese público objetivo.

\- No, no, por supuesto que no, Perlita… ¿Pero tú crees que hacer un dúo funcionará?

\- ¡Obvio! - Me respondió, con un tono que reflejaba incredulidad ante mi pregunta - Marina, por favor, somos tal para cual, encajamos perfectamente la una con la otra, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. - No recuerdo cual fue mi reacción ante sus palabras, pero debe haber pensado que no estaba muy convencida y, reafirmando lo dicho, continuó - Mira, mi especialidad es rapear y, considerando que eres octariana, deduzco que eres una excelente DJ.

\- Eso fue racista… pero tienes razón.

\- ¿Ves? ¿Entonces qué dices?

\- Pues… ¡Creo que es una gran idea, Perlita!

\- ¡Bien! Ahora solo necesitamos un nombre.

Guardamos silencio por un rato, pensando un nombre apropiado, este sería nuestra carta de presentación ante el mundo, así que debíamos meditarlo cuidadosamente. En ese momento, mi mente fluyó hacia los recuerdos de los momentos vividos con Perlita. Una inkling y una octoling, juntas frente al mundo, demostrando que las diferencias son meras trivialidades ante aquello que nos unía en común… ¡En común! ¡Eso debía reflejar nuestro nombre! Un nombre qué, al pronunciarse, recordase que no importaba si se tiene ocho o diez tentáculos, cuándo hay algo más importante que nos agrupa…

\- ¿Qué tal… Cefalopop? - Propuse.

\- ¿Cefalopop?

\- Claro, une las dos cosas que tenemos en común, ambas somos cefalópodos y a ambas nos gusta el pop.

\- ¡Te… Tenemos mucho más en común! - Dijo, levemente sonrojada.

\- Oh… ¿No te gusta?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que me gusta! ¡Tienes razón, seremos las Cefalopop!

 **...**

\- Y lo demás ya es historia conocida, fuimos ganando fama hasta llegar a donde estamos hoy, siempre juntas. - Concluyó Marina.

La Agente 4, no pudiendo verla a los ojos, mantuvo la cabeza gacha, mientras que Capitán Alan, con una voz solemne que reflejaba un repentino respeto, pronunció:

\- Y es mi deseo que sigan siempre juntas, no por los fans, ni por la industria musical, sino por ustedes. Por eso quiero que me pagues, Marina, porqué si no lo haces, D no mostrará piedad y las separará.

Marina le devolvió una áspera sonrisa y, con acritud, le espetó:

\- Eres un maldito bastardo… Está bien, te pagaré lo que deseas. - Y dirigiéndose a la Agente 4 - Niña, aléjate de ellos, vas por mal camino.

La Agente 4 no le respondió…

 **...**

Regresaban a casa, Capitán Alan al volante, mientras la Agente 4 contemplaba el paisaje desde la ventanilla del acompañante.

\- Estás silenciosa, Susy. - Le dijo Cap. Alan.

\- Entonces… Marina entró ilegalmente…

\- Así es.

\- ¿Esos son los negocios de La Familia con los pulpos? ¿Ayudarlos a entrar?

\- En efecto. Las condiciones de vida en Distrito Pulpo son precarias. Por eso algunos siguen a Octavio para tratar de obtener el Volbagrezón, en un intento desesperado por mejorar su calidad de vida. Otros intentan emigrar a Cromopolis, en busca de un futuro mejor, como Marina. Nosotros les ayudamos a lograrlo… sería más fácil si el Escuadrón Branquias no tratase de impedirlo.

\- ¿Pero por qué no los dejan entrar a Cromopolis?

\- No lo sé, realmente… Romy seguro lo sabe, considerando la amistad que tuvo con la Agente 3.

Y la Agente 4 supo que hacer…

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	8. Chapter 8

La música sonaba estruendosa, derramándose por todo rincón de aquel ominoso bar donde miembros de La Familia pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre, cuando no se encontraban ocupados extorsionando, sobornando, traficando y demás actividades ruines a las que estaban acostumbrados.

No obstante y a fin de mantener una coherencia entre su vida dentro y fuera de, lo que ellos llamaban, el horario laboral, dedicaban su ocio a la satisfacción de sus más bajos instintos. Así teníamos que, en dicho bar, tales rufianes dedicábanse con oprobiosa satisfacción al juego, la bebida y demás vicios pecaminosos y deleznables.

Y en algún recoveco de aquel antro de perdición, encontrábanse la Agente 4 y Santiago, compartiendo unas cervezas.

\- Entonces, ¿conociste a Marina? - Preguntó Santiago.

\- Sí, nunca me hubiese imaginado que ella había emigrado ilegalmente…

\- Sí, había escuchado rumores de que le habíamos "gestionado" los papeles para que pudiese vivir aquí.

Tras estas palabras, La Agente 4 fijó su penetrante mirada en el rostro de Santiago y con aire inquisitivo, le preguntó:

\- ¿Vos lo sabías?

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Lo de Marina? Eran solo rumores, ya te dije.

\- Eso no, tarado, sí sabías que La Familia se encarga de hacer entrar Octarianos a Cromopolis.

\- Sí, sabía que teníamos este negocio, pero no tengo consciencia de su real magnitud.

\- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?!

Santiago levantó los hombros, completamente indiferente a sus reclamos.

\- ¿Por qué debería? Ni siquiera lo preguntaste.

\- ¡Pero vos me tendrías que contar ese tipo de cosas!

\- No, perdóname, Susy, yo no sé cómo piensas que el mundo funciona, pero en este negocio, solo sobreviven los calamares discretos, nunca debes contar nada que el otro no sepa ya. Es más, tú misma cometes un error al hablarme sobre tus trabajos y, aun peor, sobre lo que te comentan las altas esferas de la organización.

Por toda respuesta, recibió un impactante cachetazo. Tras esto, la Agente 4 le dio la espalda y cruzó los brazos, ofendida.

\- ¿Por qué? - Es todo lo que le dijo Santiago, pero ella no respondió… volvió a intentar - Susy, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué ese cachetazo?

\- ¿Por qué? ¡Porqué eres un idiota! ¡¿Por qué, sino?! ¡Yo confío plenamente en ti, siento que puedo contarte lo que sea! ¡¿Y con qué me sales?! ¡¿Con qué no debería hacerlo?! ¡¿Es qué planeas traicionarme?!

Santiago pudo percibir un ligero murmullo, no había dudas, era ella, que lloraba, intentaba que no se notará pero él podía escucharla muy bien… Suspiró, realmente la había hecho enojar esta vez…

Pensó unos segundos, pero Santiago no entendía, no sabía qué, cuando haces enojar a una mujer, todo lo que digas podrá y será usado en tu contra y fue justamente por no saber, que Santiago decidió mal y procedió hablarle, mas no fue solo allí donde erró, no señor, sino que además, hizo algo que nunca debe hacerse… decirle a una mujer que se equivoca en sus razones para estar enojada…

\- No Susy, estás mal, yo no planeo traicionarte…

\- Dijiste que no debería contarte sobre lo que hago para La Familia…

\- Pero porque se te puede volver en contra, no porque planeo traicionarte, sino porque nunca sabes que puede pasar en el futuro…

\- En otras palabras, dices que, en un futuro hipotético, podrías llegar a traicionarme… ¿Sabes qué? ¡Sos un pelotudo!

Y así fue como el recientemente bautizado como pelotudo, Santiago, se encontró con que había empeorado la situación… por supuesto, redobló la apuesta:

\- Susy, yo no quería decir…

\- ¡Basta! Se entendió perfecto lo que querías decir, Santiago, no tienes que decir nada más. - Y siguió llorando.

Ahora era Santiago quien se estaba empezando a enojar. ¿Qué derecho tenía ella en tratarlo así? Todo lo que él había hecho fue darle un consejo, un valioso consejo, ser discreta y no hablar de sus trabajos, algo tan básico para sobrevivir en el mundo del hampa… pero ella se lo había tomado a mal y, cuando se le explicó que todo era un mal entendido, la muy cabeza dura tergiversa lo dicho para persistir en su enojo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan obstinada? ¡Basta! Se acabó el señor amable, es momento de ponerse los pantalones y adoptar una actitud asertiva.

Entonces le tomó en sus abrazos y le obligó a que le enfrentase cara a cara. La Agente 4 le habría dado una nueva cachetada, si hubiese tenido oportunidad, más no pudo, fue atrapada con la guardia baja y, para cuando quiso darse cuenta, los labios de Santiago ya se encontraban en contacto con los suyos.

Fue un beso rápido, no duró demasiado (nunca lo hacen) y, cuando hubo terminado, ella no podía hacer nada más que observarle sorprendida.

\- Nunca más vuelvas a pensar que yo podría llegar a traicionarte. ¿Te quedó claro? Y si no te quedó claro, que esto te sirva como prueba. - Y procedió a besarle nuevamente, a lo que la Agente 4 no se resistió, entregándose completamente a él, sin resistirse, después de todo… ¿Qué otra prueba necesitaba del verdadero amor?

…

El astro rey, cual desvergonzado fisgón, asomó por la ventana vistiendo su aurea corona, deslumbrando con su majestuosidad el rostro de la joven, quién se sacudió molesta entre las sábanas, primero intentando refugiarse entre las mismas para, luego, desistir en tal fútil tarea y aceptar, con resignación, que el dulce Morfeo había marchado ya.

Abrió con dificultad los ojos, cubrió su rostro con una mano y volteó la vista para observar al hombre que le acompañaba. Le sonrió dulcemente, a lo cual él le correspondió con un pequeño pero cariñoso beso y, acto seguido, se levantó y fue hacia la ventana para bajar la persiana, mientras ella le observaba alegre desde la cama.

\- Nunca había dormido tan bien, Santi.

\- Lo mismo digo, hermosa.

\- Bien… - Estiró los brazos - Hoy me espera un día largo, será mejor que me vaya levantando.

Santiago le contempló en silencio, admirando aquella belleza que los dioses regalaban a sus ojos. La Agente 4 se dirigía hacia el baño cuando se detuvo, giró su cabeza para encarar a su pareja y, con una sonrisa, le preguntó:

\- ¿No te quieres bañar conmigo?

\- Por supuesto.

Y permanecieron en la ducha por más tiempo del necesario, aunque no lo notaron, pues entre aquella tinta caliente que caía sobre sus cuerpos, el tiempo se volvió superfluo y el resto del universo se desvaneció en el acto, no existiendo en ese instante más que ellos y solo ellos.

Cuando hubieron terminado, procedieron a tomar sus ropas desperdigadas por toda la habitación y vestirse.

\- ¿Entonces irás a preguntarle a Romy?

\- Sí, creo que ella es la indicada para contestar a mis preguntas.

\- ¿Segura qué es prudente hacerlo? Podríamos averiguar lo que quieres saber de otra forma. - La Agente 4 soltó una pequeña risita y posó sus manos sobre los hombros del joven.

\- Que dulce eres Santi, al preocuparte tanto por mí, pero no hay nada que temer. - Le besó - Es más, fue Capitán Alan quién dio a entender que Romy sabría que decirme, así que sospecho que ella realmente quiere tener esta charla conmigo, pues no creo que él diga las cosas por mera casualidad.

\- Si tú lo dices…

\- Tranquilo, te llamaré en cuanto haya terminado. ¿Sí?

\- Está bien.

\- Bien… te amo.

\- Y yo a ti.

…

Ciertamente había acertado, Romy quería conversar con ella, aceptando sin reticencias en recibirla. Eso la Agente 4 lo esperaba, por supuesto, pero le descolocó que le sugiriese el visitar la Galería Raspa. Y allí se encontraba ella, caminando a la par con un pez gordo de una imponente organización criminal, rodeadas de fósiles y demás reliquias del pasado, completamente solas. "Qué poco interés tenemos los inklings por los museos, realmente", pensó.

\- Sabes, Susy, en realidad me gusta tener este paseo contigo.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Obvio, siempre quise venir a este lugar, pero lo disfruto más teniéndote de compañía.

\- Bueno, gracias, Romy. Yo también lo encuentro agradable.

Se detuvieron ante un esqueleto fosilizado de un animal que había existido en una época anterior a la suya. Resultaba sorprendente ver que tal espécimen hubiese pertenecido a una especie que dominó en su tiempo, hace milenios, ya.

\- ¿Sabes de qué criatura es este esqueleto? - Preguntó, Romy.

\- Sí, un humano, estudié sobre ellos en la escuela.

\- Eran unas criaturas muy impresionantes. Aún está en discusión, pero las pruebas sugieren que ellos, de hecho, eran seres inteligentes y poseedores de una verdadera cultura. ¿Sabes que adoraban dioses?

\- Sí, nos lo enseñaron. De hecho, esa es una de las razones por la cual muchos dicen que nuestros propios dioses no existen… argumentan que si estos fuesen reales, ¿Qué ocurrió con los dioses de los humanos?

\- Un tal Kratos los eliminó a todos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ah, eso no lo sabías. ¿No? Por supuesto, hallazgos arqueológicos recientes han descubierto una serie de piezas artísticas que narran la épica de un humano llamado Kratos, el cual asesinó a todos y a cada uno de los dioses humanos. Esta historia transcurre en el mismo tiempo en que las aguas del mar se elevaron, marcando el fin de la especie humana y el auge de nosotros, las criaturas marinas. Así que como ves, los dioses humanos existieron y murieron con ellos.

\- ¿Y cómo es que un dios puede morir? ¿No son inmortales?

\- No sé, ¿Has conocido algún dios últimamente?

\- Eh… No.

\- ¿Entonces como sabes que son inmortales?

La Agente 4 no supo que contestar, Romy claramente tenía un buen punto ahí, así que simplemente desistió de seguir discutiendo y cambió el tema de la conversación.

\- Vaya, Romy, no sabía que te gustaba tanto la arqueología.

\- Me encanta, cuando era joven, soñaba con ser una arqueóloga profesional.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- Mi papi, eso fue lo que pasó, él no estaba dispuesto a financiarme la carrera, quería que fuese una mujer de negocios, como él.

\- Parece que al final lo hiciste…

\- En cierto punto sí, pero él esperaba que me encargase del negocio familiar, no que me uniese al hampa. Así que en cierto modo ambos perdimos, yo lo consideró un empate… Algún día quizás decida tener hijos.

\- Entiendo lo que quieres decir, Romy, si algún día tienes hijos, les alentarás a que sigan sus propios sueños.

\- ¿Qué? No, al contrario, los voy a obligar a que sean arqueólogos, ellos cumplirán mi sueño.

\- Pero Romy - Le dijo la Agente 4, indignada - les harías lo mismo que tu padre te hizo a ti.

\- Exacto, así funcionan las cosas, mi padre me jode a mí, yo jodo a mis hijos, ellos joderán a los suyos y así sucesivamente. La vida no es más que una sucesión de generaciones que se van jodiendo las unas a las otras.

La Agente 4 decidió qué, por muy placentero que fuese escuchar la hermosa visión de la vida que tenía Romy, era momento de ir al grano y preguntarle por lo que realmente le había llevado a buscarla.

\- Sabes, Cap. Alan me dijo que vos tenías una amistad con la Agente 3.

\- Ah, sí… somos amigas o lo fuimos, la verdad no me terminó de quedar claro.

\- ¿Cómo es que te hiciste amiga de ella? Por lo que tengo entendido, el Escuadrón Branquias y La Familia son enemigos.

\- Sí, lo somos... Bueno, la verdad que yo me hice amiga de Bebu…

\- ¿Bebu?

\- Así le decimos, "Bebu" es su apodo, se lo puso su pareja y al pueblo le encantó, así que no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo. Igual, salió ganando, porque su nombre es horrible, para mí que sus padres la tuvieron por accidente, sino no se explica.

\- ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Eso no te lo puedo decir, pregúntaselo vos si te atreves, aunque a lo mejor no es bueno para tu salud. En todo caso, yo me hice su amiga en la secundaria, antes de unirme a La Familia.

\- Entiendo, ¿Y eran muy amigas?

\- Bueno, mal no me cae, ahora es un poco seria y estructurada, pero de joven era bastante ingenua. Sin embargo, nos hicimos amigas casi por obligación, resulta que se puso en pareja con mi mejor amiga.

\- ¿Cómo "amiga"? ¿No querrás decir "amigo"?

\- Susy… La Agente 3 es lesbiana.

Los ojos de la Agente 4 se ensancharon hasta donde le permitió la propia naturaleza. No es que le molestasen las preferencias de su sempai, en realidad no le molestaban en absoluto, pero no se lo esperaba, con que facilidad asume uno que los gustos de los semejantes coinciden con los propios. Fue por esta misma sorpresa que no pudo decir más que…

\- Noooo.

\- Siiiiiiiiií. - Le dijo Romy, con burla.

\- Pero entonces… ¿la Agente 3 tiene novia?

\- No, ellas ya están casadas.

Aquí, el Windows de la Agente 4 simplemente dejó de funcionar y fue necesario resetear la máquina.

\- Sabes, para ser parte del mismo escuadrón, sabes muy poco de ella.

\- Perdón… ella es muy reservada.

\- Ya lo veo.

\- Entonces - dijo, recuperando la compostura - ¿Su esposa era tu mejor amiga?

\- Seguimos siendo mejores amigas. Naty, así se llama, sí sabe separar el trabajo de la vida privada y esto nos ha permitido mantener nuestra amistad. Bebu ya es otro cantar, se toma su trabajo en forma muy personal y esto ha hecho que nos distanciásemos, pero yo tengo mis métodos para no perder contacto con Naty, a pesar de la aspereza de su esposa.

\- Ya veo, Romy. Pero dime, ¿No te genera conflicto el mantener amistad con la esposa de la Agente 3? Digo, si ella es enemiga de La Familia...

\- Ya, entiendo, no es necesario que continúes. - Romy hizo una pausa y observó en los alrededores, cerciorándose de que se encontraban completamente solas. Luego se acercó lo máximo posible a la Agente 4 y en voz baja, suave como un susurro, le dijo - Lo que te voy a decir es estrictamente confidencial, confío que mantendrás la boca cerrada.

La Agente 4 solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

\- Bien - dijo Romy - Resulta que Bebu no es precisamente cuidadosa. Sí, es una gran heroína, incorruptible, diestra en combate, pero completamente carente de sentido común.

\- No te entiendo, Romy.

\- Que la muy idiota decide enfrentarse a D sin molestarse en proteger su identidad.

\- Pero ella es muy reservada, pensé que estábamos de acuerdo en eso.

\- Sí, pero no lo suficiente. Quiero decir, nos enfrenta con la cara descubierta, ¿Qué se piensa? ¿Que su traje de héroe evita que la reconozcamos por la calle? ¡Es un maldito uniforme que usan los empleados de autopista, con un demonio!

\- O de un aeropuerto. - Acotó la Agente 4.

\- Sí, también... En todo caso, con D no se jode y, cuando vio que Bebu se entrometía en su camino, utilizó los recursos a su disposición para averiguar todo sobre ella. Te imaginarás que, conociendo sus rasgos faciales, fue bastante fácil dar con su verdadera identidad: nombre, dirección, seres queridos...

\- Entiendo por dónde vas, Romy, supongo que otro tanto pasará con el resto.

\- Sí, pero Jibión es un héroe de guerra y sus dos nietas son grandes celebridades, es más difícil meterse con ellos. Bebu, en cambio, es una don nadie.

\- Sigue, por favor.

\- Bueno, ahí es donde entro yo. He influido sobre D para que deje a Bebu y a sus seres queridos, especialmente a Naty, tranquilos. A cambio, debo hacer esfuerzos sobrecalamares para mantener al Escuadrón Branquias a raya y evitar que nos fastidie nuestros negocios con los Octarianos... Así es como logro mantenerme fiel a La Familia sin traicionar a mis amistades. Naty lo entiende, Bebu no...

La Agente 4 no pudo evitar notar un ligero resentimiento impregnado en las palabras finales de Romy, como si entendiese que la Agente 3 era una completa malagradecida al no comprender todo lo que hacía por ella.

\- La Agente 3, Romy, es muy recta, se toma su trabajo con gran responsabilidad. Ante sus ojos, tú no eres más que una simple traidora a los inklings, que hace tratos con los Octarianos, nuestros enemigos. Esto le ciega ante lo obvio, que la mafia no toma represalias contra ella, curiosamente cuando tú tienes influencia sobre la misma.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

\- Bien, ahora quisiera tocar el quid de la cuestión, La Familia ayuda a los Octarianos a ingresar a Cromopolis ilegalmente.

\- Sí, por un precio, obviamente.

La Agente 4 estuvo tentada en preguntar si los negocios con los pulpos se limitaban únicamente a esto, pero decidió que no era prudente, puesto era muy consciente de que Romy sabía, por Capitán Alan, que ella ya estaba al tanto del tráfico ilegal de personas. Sin embargo, esto también implicaba que no debería ni saber ni sospechar sobre la existencia de otro tipo de actividades ilícitas con el pueblo octópodo. Además, de la conversación reciente, podía deducir que, muy probablemente, La Familia tenía pleno conocimiento de ella y su vida privada, igual que el resto del Escuadrón Branquias, especialmente la Agente 3.

Por tal motivo, decidió continuar inquiriendo sobre el tema en cuestión:

\- ¿Reportan tantos beneficios unos pobres octarianos como para que valga la pena ayudarles?

\- Las condiciones de vida en Distrito Pulpo son terribles, Susy, no son pocos los dispuestos a vender su alma con tal de salir de allí y millones de pobres pueden dar tanto beneficio como un solo acaudalado. Además, no solo los particulares nos pagan por este servicio.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Al ayudar a algunos a emigrar, descomprimimos la situación social dentro del propio Distrito Pulpo, lo que ayuda a mantener la gobernabilidad. De tal modo que DJ Octavio tiene mucho interés en que esto siga así y en cantidades óptimas.

\- Es decir, que él mismo les paga para que hagan emigrar a parte de su pueblo.

\- Precisamente.

\- Bien, una pregunta más.

\- Adelante.

\- ¿Por qué el Escuadrón Branquias tiene tanto interés en detenerles? Quiero decir, sé que es un tema de cuestión externa, en particular con los Octarianos, pero me parece más un problema de migraciones que de conflicto exterior, como para que el Escuadrón le de importancia.

Romy elevó los hombros, con una expresión de franca indiferencia.

\- Ni idea, ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? No soy parte del Escuadrón.

\- Pero conoces a la Agente 3, ¿No se te ocurre alguna posibilidad?

Romy pensó unos segundos, para luego decir:

\- Quizás consideren que, entre los inmigrantes, haya algunos que puedan ser agentes infiltrados y, por ende, un peligro para Cromopolis. Bebu siempre fue un poco paranoica con los Octarianos.

La Agente 4 pudo sentir como la indignación crecía dentro de sí, como una burbujeante efervescencia. Notaba en la actitud de su Escuadrón una profunda injusticia. Controlándose a duras penas, remarcó:

\- Aún si hubiese algunos elementos indeseables entre los que migran, la mayoría son solo simples inocentes en busca de un futuro mejor. No es justo que paguen todos por unos pocos.

\- No, supongo que no, pero ante la duda...

\- ¡Ante la duda, nada! ¡Podrían buscar otra solución!

\- Bueno, Susy - Le dijo Romy, con cierto hastío - No me lo digas a mí, porque no tengo nada que ver. Si tan injusto te parece, aprovecha que sos parte del Escuadrón y has algo para cambiarlo.

La Agente 4 solo le miró con furia contenida.

…

Horas más tarde, en el hotel Spa Cala Bacalao...

\- Y dime, Romy, ¿Alguna novedad? - Le preguntó a D.

\- Todo ha ocurrido de acuerdo al plan, D. He conseguido que nuestra querida Susy estrechase lazos con otros miembros de La Familia.

\- ¿Ha hecho amistades?

\- Un poquito más que eso, quería asegurarme de que tuviese una relación verdaderamente estrecha con al menos un miembro, así que le ordené a quién había sido su compañero en la transacción de huevecillos, que se acercase a ella y fuese un hombro en el que llorar.

\- ¿Y funcionó?

\- Con creces, diría yo - Le dijo con una pícara sonrisa - No solo terminó siendo su confidente, sino que directamente andan en algo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con "algo"?

Romy río.

\- Siempre tan lento, vos. Me refiero a una relación amorosa.

\- ¿Son novios?

\- No lo sé, aun. Pero anoche les vieron darse un beso y, según mis fuentes, pasaron la noche en el Gran Hotel Caviar.

\- Entiendo. - Dijo D, manteniendo ese aire aparentemente indiferente que le caracterizaba. - Ciertamente son buenas noticias, un noviazgo con un miembro definitivamente pesaría a la hora de que esa niña considere que bando elegir. Romy, quiero que vigiles en que andan y te asegures de que esta relación llegue a buen puerto.

\- Estoy segura de que no será necesario, pero mantendré los ojos abiertos.

\- Bien, ¿algo más?

\- Sí, me he asegurado de que supiese sobre el tema del tráfico de Octarianos y le animé a que preguntara sobre el tema. Logré que se indignase ante la actitud del Escuadrón frente a este problema. Suponía que la muy ingenua se iba a colocar necesariamente del lado de los débiles y oprimidos.

\- Una apuesta que salió bien.

\- Sí, no me extrañaría que ahora vaya a reclamarles cuentas y, conociendo a Bebu, van a tener un choque de magnitud.

\- Excelente, Romy. Has hecho un estupendo trabajo. No solo has logrado que la Agente 4 estreche lazos con La Familia, sino que has conseguido que ella se cuestione las actitudes del Escuadrón.

\- Gracias, D. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

\- Además de lo dicho respecto a su relación amorosa, debemos seguir explotando esta indignación que tiene sobre todo este tema de los octarianos... ha llegado el momento de meterla directo en las fauces del negocio.

\- Claro, D. - Dijo Romy, sonriendo pícaramente, todo marchaba a la perfección...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	9. Chapter 9

El sol yacía oculto tras un pesado manto de oscuras nubes y sobre el distrito pulpo cerníase la amenazadora garra de la tormenta. Dentro de aquella penumbra se encontraban las agente del Escuadrón Branquias, moviéndose con extrema cautela.

\- ¿Ves algo, Agente 4?

\- Negativo, sempai.

\- Bien, procede con precaución, estas fugitivas podrían estar escondidas en cualquier parte.

\- Entendido.

Avanzaron lentamente, observando en cada rincón, en cada recoveco, en cada posible escondrijo donde esas octolings podrían estar guarecidas. Les alertó el sonido de unos matorrales. Voltearon rápidamente hacia dónde provenía el ruido y...

\- ¡Allí! ¡Alto! - Gritó la Agente 3 y descargó inmisericorde unas ráfagas de su rociador, las cuales fueron seguidas por el sonido de un cuerpo impactando contra el suelo y gritos de dolor.

\- Bingo... - Sentenció la Agente 3 y se acercó a su presa, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como otra octariana se daba a la fuga. - Agente 4, síguela, yo me encargaré de esta.

\- ¡Si, sempai!

Y persiguió a la fugitiva, acechándola sin descanso, lentamente y con inteligencia, llevándola hacia donde quería, un callejón sin salida. Acorralada como estaba, la joven octariana volteó para dar la cara a su perseguidora.

La Agente 4 le apuntaba, mas permaneció callada, pensativa, perdida en aquellos temerosos ojos que le escrutaban y en ellos vio reflejados a incontables octarianos que simplemente buscaban un futuro mejor, a Marina, quién lo había logrado, y a su difunta hermana, quién no lo consiguió. Indagó más profundamente en aquella honda mirada, la cual le regresó, cual impiadoso espejo, sus propios pecados contra tantos inocentes, las injusticias cometidas, las conductas impiadosas; todo esto se le reflejaba, sin disfraces, descarnados, tal cual son.

Bajó la vista, incapaz de seguir enfrentándose contra aquella mirada acusadora, centrando su atención en aquello que la octariana llevaba en las manos, unas cuantas provisiones, mera comida, nada más. ¿Tal era la hambruna en sus teteras, como para aventurarse fuera de ellas y robar provisiones al mismísimo Escuadrón Branquias? ¿Y qué había estado haciendo ella todo este tiempo? ¿Persiguiendo a un par de jóvenes octolings cuyo único delito consistía en querer alimentarse ellas y a sus familias? ¿Es que no tenían comida de sobra como para hacer la vista gorda ante tal insignificante ofensa, si ofensa se le podía llamar? ¿No serían ellos, el Escuadrón Branquias, los verdaderos ofensores, que en su abundancia no podían dar siquiera una pequeña parte a aquellos que menos tenían? ¡Qué crueldad! ¡Qué malicia! ¡Qué iniquidad! ¡Ellos también eran moluscos!

Moluscos... allí estaba la verdad; 8 o 10 tentáculos, pulpos o calamares, octarianos o inklings, pero al final eran todos moluscos, moluscos y nada más. Observó nuevamente a quién tenía delante y en ella no vio ni a una enemiga, ni a una octoling, sino a una igual, una igual que tenía familia y amigos como ella, qué tenía sueños como ella y cuya vida valía tanto como la de ella. Era una igual, una igual que solo tenía hambre, nada más...

Bajó su arma, la octópoda le observó extrañada. La Agente 4 le hizo una señal con la cabeza, qué se marchase, que era libre. La Octoling asintió, agradecida, y escapó.

\- ¡Agente 4! - Agente 3... ¿Le habría visto?

\- ¿Sempai?

\- ¿Y la octariana?

\- Escapó... lo siento.

La Agente 3 le observó inquisitivamente, con profunda seriedad.

\- No importa, yo ya me encargué de la otra. Regresemos antes de que llueva

\- Sí, sempai.

…

\- ¡Mira, volvieron! - Señaló Mar, con aquella desbordante alegría que le caracterizaba.

\- Agente 1, 2... - Dijo como único saludo la Agente 3.

\- ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Pudieron atraparlas? - Preguntó Tina.

\- Solo a una.

\- Por desgracia, la otra escapó.

\- Ojala fuese eso, Agente 4.

La susodicha observó con cierto temor a la Agente 3.

\- ¿Q...Qué quieres decir, sempai? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Me hubiese gustado que todo eso fuese no más que un descuido por tu parte. Pero no fue así, ¿Verdad?

\- No te entiendo, sempai.

\- ¡Agente 3, para ti! Soy tu superiora y no estoy dispuesta a tolerar más que me llames por esa tonta palabra - Hizo una pausa para calmarse - Dejaste escapar a esa octoling.

El nerviosismo se dibujó en el rostro de la Agente 4, mientras que Mar y Tina les observaban sorprendidas.

\- No, yo...

\- ¡No mientas! Vi justo el momento en que bajabas tu arma y le hacías señas para que se marchara. - La Agente 4 no respondió - ¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas para hacer algo así?

\- Solo era una inocente...

\- Habla más fuerte, que no te escucho.

\- ¡Qué ella era solo una inocente!

\- Una... - La Agente 3 por poco se desmaya - ¡¿Una inocente, dices?!

\- ¡Sí! ¡Solo había robado un poco de comida! ¡Seguro estaba hambrienta, puede que su familia también!

\- Tu trabajo no es decidir si los octarianos tienen o no motivos válidos para hacer lo que hacen, Agente 4. Tu trabajo es únicamente proteger Cromopolis de sus enemigos.

\- ¡Los hambrientos no son enemigos de Cromopolis!

\- ¡No me discutas, Agente 4!

La misma calló unos segundos, agitada. Respiró profundamente, buscando calmarse y luego dijo:

\- Sabes, he estado pensando... Marina es una octoling.

La Agente 3 le miró extrañada, ¿A qué quería llegar?

\- ¿La DJ de las Cefalopop? Sí, lo es. ¿Qué con eso?

\- Ella emigró a Cromopolis, es una extranjera.

\- Sí, ¿y?

\- ¿Otros octarianos buscan hacer lo mismo?

Ahora la Agente 3 sentía una profunda sospecha. Inquirió:

\- ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- He estado pensando, la jefecita me dijo que los octarianos tenían una crisis energética, por eso habían robado, en dos ocasiones, el Volbagrezón.

\- Sí, los detuvimos.

\- Y ahora veo a esta octariana robando un poco de comida... ¿No será qué tienen condiciones de vida muy duras?

\- ¿A qué quieres llegar, Agente 4? - Le dijo la Agente 3, claramente hastiada.

\- Sí tan mal viven en Distrito Pulpo, ¿por qué no emigran, como Marina? Me llama la atención ver tan pocos octarianos en las calles de Cromopolis.

\- Los requisitos para la visa son muy exigentes. - Dijo como única respuesta la Agente 3 y dio media vuelta, queriendo zanjar la cuestión. La Agente 4 supo que no le quedaba más remedio que atacar directamente...

\- El Escuadrón no los deja pasar, ¿cierto?

La Agente 3 se detuvo en seco y dio media vuelta.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si es tan difícil obtener el visado y los octarianos viven tan mal en su patria, lo lógico es que intenten emigrar ilegalmente. El Escuadrón Branquias trata de detenerlos. ¿Cierto?

\- Es un tema de migraciones, ¿qué nos concierne?

\- Pero sí consideras un peligro a una pobre ladrona de alimentos, ¿Por qué habrías de pensar distinto sobre unos inmigrantes en busca de un futuro mejor?

\- ¡No pongas palabras en mi boca, Agente 4!

\- El Escuadrón - Prosiguió, ignorando las protestas de su superiora - considera una amenaza a todos los octarianos y, por ende, busca detener los intentos de inmigración ilegal, ¿cierto?

\- No es un tema de tu incumbencia, Agente 4.

\- ¿No lo niegas?

\- Agente 4, se acabó la discusión.

\- ¡No! ¡Dime la verdad! ¡¿No soy parte del Escuadrón?! ¡¿No tengo derecho saber?! ¡¿Por qué me ocultan información?!

La respiración de la Agente 3 se agitaba cada vez más, la furia contenida en su interior estaba creciendo en intensidad.

\- Agente 4, querida... - Intervino Tina - Todas tus sospechas son ciertas, hay octarianos que tratan de ingresar ilegalmente a Cromopolis y nosotros los detenemos. No te lo habíamos dicho porque considerábamos que llevabas muy poco tiempo en el escuadrón como para cargarte con un tema tan sensible y delicado.

\- ¿Pero por qué? ¿No tienen derechos los octarianos a una vida mejor? ¿Por qué se lo impedimos?

\- Entre los inmigrantes ilegales puede haber espías de su ejército que constituirían una amenaza para Cromopolis - Sentenció la Agente 3.

\- ¡Pero no es justo! ¡Muchos de ellos solo son simples inocentes que quieren mejorar su situación! ¡Pagan todos por unos pocos!

\- Es imposible distinguirlos.

\- ¡Podríamos si los dejásemos emigrar legalmente, entonces pasarían por controles!

\- Ya te dije que los requisitos para la visa...

\- ¡Pues hagamos algo para que eso cambie! ¡Propongamos un cambio en las leyes migratorias! ¡Involucrémonos en el problema!

La Agente 3 no pudo evitar explotar en una risa irónica.

\- ¿Es en serio lo que dices? ¿Proponer relajar las leyes migratorias?

\- Es lo correcto.

\- No, lo correcto es cumplir nuestro deber: defender a Cromopolis de amenazas externas, no preocuparnos del bienestar de extranjeros.

\- ¡Esos extranjeros son moluscos como tú y yo! ¡Son iguales a nosotros!

\- ¡¿Iguales a nosotros?! ¡Son nuestros enemigos!

\- ¡No, el estado octariano es nuestro enemigo, sus ciudadanos no tienen nada que ver!

\- ¡Pues aunque no tengan nada que ver, el relajar las leyes migratorias permitirá la entrada de espías y demás elementos indeseables! ¡Es un riesgo enorme!

\- ¡Ya dije que se realizarán controles!

\- ¡Los controles nunca serán suficientes!

\- ¡¿Y no dejarlos entrar, sí?!¡Muchos conseguirán hacerlo de todos modos, pero con la salvedad de que lo harán ilegalmente y eso los colocará en una situación de debilidad! ¡Y los espías tienen más recursos para ingresar por la puerta de atrás que unos pobres civiles! ¡Así que las cosas como están no previenen nada y generan injusticias! ¡Yo propongo que solucionemos las injusticias y, por supuesto, tratemos de minimizar los riesgos! ¡En el peor de los casos tendremos las mismas amenazas pero una sociedad más justa!

\- ¡No, vos lo que propones es facilitarle las cosas a DJ Octavio para que infiltre sus asquerosos tentáculos en nuestras tierras, poniendo al pueblo inkling en peligro! ¡¿Y todo para qué?! ¡¿Para el bienestar de unos meros pulpos?! ¡¿Por qué no piensas antes en los de tu especie?!

La Agente 4 no podía creer lo que escuchaba, simplemente no podía. Trató de respirar hondo, trató de contar hasta diez, pero era imposible, no podía soportar aquello...

\- ¡Eres...! ¡Eres una maldita intolerante! ¡IGNORANTE DE MIERDA!

\- Me cansaste... - Amenazó la Agente 3, al mismo tiempo que tomaba a su subordinada por el cuello de su traje. Mar y Tina intervinieron rápidamente para separarlas.

\- Agente 3, suéltala. - Espetó Tina con profunda autoridad.

La Agente 3 obedeció sin protestar y, acto seguido, Mar se llevó a la Agente 4 al interior de la cabaña del Capitán, mientras Tina permaneció en lugar. Observó a la gente 3, quién tenía el semblante endurecido, completamente contraído por una ira contenida a punto de desbordar.

\- Agen...

\- ¡Tina! Me considero una inkling paciente, entiendo que tu pupila es joven, tolero su falta de seriedad, tolero su irresponsabilidad, hasta puedo tolerar que tenga esas ideas raras en la cabeza, un defecto de la juventud, supongo, se le pasará con los años... Lo que no voy a tolerar es la insubordinación y, mucho menos, la falta de respeto. Ahora me voy a ir a casa, necesito descansar y quiero que le apliques el correctivo disciplinario correspondiente. Si esto se vuelve a repetir, si vuelve a desobedecer ordenes, a levantarme la voz o a faltarme el respeto, voy a hablar con el Capitán Jibión para que la expulsen. ¿Entendido?

\- Perfectamente.

\- Bien, nos vemos. Adiós.

\- Adiós, Agente 3.

Cuando esta se hubo marchado, Tina ingresó a la cabaña, vio a la Agente 4 sentada en la mesa, con los brazos estirados sobre esta y la cabeza oculta entre los mismos. Mar estaba parada a un lado y observaba a su prima con preocupación. La susodicha le hizo señas para que le dejase a solas con su joven aprendiz.

Se sentó a su lado...

\- Bueno, ¿ya bajaste de revoluciones?

\- Lo siento, jefecita...

\- Sí, ya lo creo. Lo que hiciste no estuvo bien, que lo sepas. Es más, estuvo pésimo.

\- Lo sé...

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Es qué... me indignó mucho lo que dijo, nada más, no me pude controlar.

\- Ya veo... Agente 4, yo respeto tus ideas y creo que estás en tu derecho de expresarte libremente. Pero eso no significa que debas faltarle el respeto a los demás y mucho menos a la Agente 3, que es tu superiora en jerarquía. Por mucho que te moleste como el otro piensa, por mucho que consideres que persiste en el error, insultarlo solo volverá las cosas peor. Y que conste que no apruebo las reacciones de la Agente 3, pero una cosa no quita la otra.

\- Sí, jefecita, entiendo... perdón.

\- Acepto tus disculpas, pero también debes disculparte con la Agente 3, quiero que lo hagas la próxima vez que la veas.

\- Sí, jefecita.

\- Bien, también te corresponde un castigo... Te ocuparás de todas las tareas domésticas de la cabaña por un mes.

\- Está bien... Pero jefecita...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Igual considere lo que he dicho, realmente hay que presionar para que cambien las leyes migratorias, los espías pueden entrar de todos modos, los pobres civiles o quedan confinados a una realidad cruel en su patria o quedan desprotegidos al entrar como ilegales aquí... Además, la inmigración legal les permitiría integrarse a nuestra sociedad y esto ayudaría a mejorar las relaciones entre inklings y octarianos, para que algún día nuestros pueblos vuelvan a ser hermanos. Por favor, considérelo, en serio.

\- Lo pensaré...

Y ciertamente así fue, Tina nunca pudo olvidar esas palabras, pensaba en ellas una y otra vez, quizás porque nunca más volvió a escucharlas de boca de su querida Agente 4.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	10. Chapter 10

La Agente 3 estaba realmente cansada, muy cansada, había sido una dura jornada, demasiadas emociones por un día. Se sentía mentalmente agotada, no podía siquiera pensar con claridad, lo único que hacía era observar indiferente el melancólico paisaje desde el tren en que viajaba.

Descendió en la estación acostumbrada, eran las últimas horas de la tarde, y caminó por solitarias callejuelas sin otra compañía que el eco de sus propios pasos, en dirección a las imponentes torres que cobijaban bajo su sombra a las pequeñas casas de los suburbios.

Oscurecía y las luces citadinas despertaban de su diurno descanso, cuando finalmente llegó a las puertas de la torre sur. Se tomó unos segundos, suspiró hastiada y colocó la llave en su cerradura, la cual cedió. Siguieron un apático viaje en ascensor y una nueva cerradura por abrir, esta vez ante la puerta del departamento...

\- Bebu, bienvenida. - Le dijo su querida esposa, Naty, con las más dulces de las sonrisas.

\- Hola, amor. - Le contestó con desgano.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- No... Tuve un día duro - Dijo mientras se sentaba ante la mesa y se frotaba el cuello, en un vano intento por calmar las contracturas.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Tuve una discusión con la Agente 4, casi nos vamos a las manos si no fuese por las Agentes 1 y 2.

\- Ay, Bebu... Bueno, por lo que me has dicho, ella es joven.

\- Si, pero no puede ser... Escúchame, no puede ser que me insulte, me levante la voz, no siga mis órdenes... ¿Qué es joda todo esto? ¡Que aprenda a comportarse!

\- Bueno, ya, ya, tranquila - Le dijo en tanto le practicaba un masaje sobre los hombros - Ya terminó, ya no hay más Escuadrón Branquias ni Agentes 4 irrespetuosas, ahora estamos solo tú y yo, juntas.

La Agente 3 giró sobre sus hombros, levantando la vista y sonrió a su querida esposa.

\- Tienes razón - Y se dieron un tierno beso.

\- Ahora, quiero que te relajes, el día ya terminó, voy a prepararte un poco de té y después te darás un buen baño caliente.

\- Está bien.

La Agente 3 observó a su pareja mientras esta se dirigía hacia la cocina, ¿Cuántos años hacía qué se habían casado? No lo recordaba con exactitud, hace un tiempo ya. Es curioso, sí recordaba perfectamente el día en que le propuso matrimonio, no la fecha, sino los acontecimientos, fue durante un Splatfest, eran tan jóvenes, ella había estado combatiendo todo el día, acompañada de... Romy... Y estuvo todo el evento preguntándose por su amada Naty. "¿Dónde está Naty? Qué raro que no haya venido. ¿Se perderá el Splatfest?" Sí, así estuvo toda la noche, recordaba con una sonrisa. Pero fue justo en la hora final cuando su novia hizo acto de presencia... corrió hacia ella emocionada, le abrazó. "¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?"; "Ocupada", le respondió y entonces se arrodilló ante ella y le enseñó una pequeña cajita. "Bebu, ¿me harías el honor de entintar a mi lado por siempre?" y la abrió, revelando un bello anillo. Lo demás ya se volvía borroso, recordaba sus lágrimas, un "Sí, miles de sí" y un beso... ¿Los inklings que les rodeaban, testigos accidentales de aquel hermoso momento, les habían aplaudido? Creía que sí, pero... ¿Y cuál fue el tema de ese Splatfest? ¿Fue el último, el de las Calamarciñas? No, no, si así fuere, lo recordaría perfectamente... ¿Fiesta elegante vs Fiesta de Disfraces? Tal vez... No estaba segura, realmente no importaba.

Esos fueron buenos tiempos, no hacía mucho que se había unido al Escuadrón Branquias, derrotado a DJ Octavio y salvado Cromopolis. Aún era una completa ignorante sobre el mundo que le rodeaba y la maldad que habitaba en él. Su primera experiencia con los octarianos no ayudó demasiado en solucionarlo; Octavio era un idiota, mira que causar tantos inconvenientes solo por un festival de música electrónica. De modo que su vida, por aquel entonces, transcurría en completa paz, sin grandes preocupaciones, dedicando la mayor parte de su tiempo a la escuela, los amigos y los combates de tinta. Por esos tiempos, ella era bastante ingenua e inocente, lo que le hacía objeto de múltiples bromas de... Romy, pero en el fondo no era una mala chica y la quería mucho.

Las vueltas que da la vida, se miraba ahora y encontraba una inkling tan contraria a la que había sido en su juventud. Antes era más alegre, más irresponsable y ahora... prácticamente vivía para el trabajo y tenía plena conciencia de las amenazas que se cernían sobre Cromopolis. ¿Cuándo empezó a cambiar? Respiró profundo y exhaló, no le quedaban dudas, fue cuando conoció a ese malviviente que se hacía llamar "D".

Podía ir de arriba hacia abajo, de abajo hacia arriba, de izquierda a derecha y derecha a izquierda, no importaba por donde encarase la cuestión, D fue el gran culpable de su cambio radical, un ser ambicioso capaz de traicionar a su misma especie por un poco de vil metal. Estaba segura que, de no ser por aquél pérfido inkling, los Octarianos no hubiesen sido tan peligrosos como al final lo fueron... Y ella debió ponerse a la altura, era su responsabilidad.

Pero el punto de inflexión, aquello por lo cual nunca más pudo volver a ser quién era, fue la traición de Romy. Esa chica había sido la mejor amiga de su novia y con ella misma había tenido una gran amistad, pero al final no le tembló el pulso para traicionarlas y unirse a las filas del malnacido D. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Cuál fue la necesidad? Nunca lo pudo comprender, solo sabía que D le había quitado a alguien a quien de verdad quería y esa traición terminó por borrar todo rastro de inocencia que pudiese haber en su alma. Se volvió más fría, más reservada, la alegre e inocente inkling que alguna vez fue, desapareció para nunca más volver, solo sobrevivía en presencia de Naty, su amada esposa, solo con ella podía permitirse olvidar toda responsabilidad... Por un tiempo.

Y ese tiempo había pasado. Abrió los ojos, se encontraba sola en la bañera, hasta el cuello cubierta por relajante tinta caliente. Y en su soledad, revivió los hechos acaecidos esa misma tarde.

Esa Agente 4… la recordaba y la furia subía nuevamente a las capas superficiales de su ser… Aspiró hondo, debía calmarse. Ciertamente, la actitud de su subordinada fue completamente reprobable, pero podía corregirse. Ella tampoco se comportó con la templanza y dignidad que exigían su rango, perdió los estribos y estuvo a punto de agredirla físicamente... Una vergüenza.

Suspiró, no había caso en seguir torturándose con eso. Lo hecho, hecho está, era tiempo de pasar página y empezar de nuevo. En unos días volvería a la cabaña del Capitán, seguramente recibiría las pertinentes disculpas de la Agente 4 (Conociendo a Tina, le exigiría que lo haga) y, por supuesto, se las aceptaría. Después, ella reconocería sus propias faltas, que no debió perder la compostura y se daría la mano con su subordinada. Vuelta empezar, su relación sería distante por un tiempo, pero nada qué no se pueda arreglar. En ese sentido, no había de que preocuparse.

Otro motivo, más sutil, más difuso, requería su verdadera preocupación: ¿Cómo pudo la Agente 4 descubrir que el Escuadrón Branquias combatía contra la inmigración ilegal? Recordando lo dicho por ella esa misma tarde, todo parecía indicar que lo dedujo lógicamente y luego simplemente preguntó para confirmar lo que ya sabía por medio de la recta razón. Pero dicha explicación no le cerraba, la deducción necesita de una base a partir de la cual construir toda cadena de razonamientos. ¿Cuál fue la base de la que partió la Agente 4? ¿Tomar consciencia de la procedencia de aquella cantante llamada Marina, sumado a algunos conocimientos sobre los problemas que tienen los octarianos? Raro, muy raro. No lo podía concebir, no podía ser que ella tuviese tal poder de deducción. ¿Tan inteligente es? Posible, pero improbable.

En vista de que la primera hipótesis parecía poco plausible, debía explorarse otras alternativas para responder a su pregunta. Quizás alguien le hubiese rebelado algo, algo con lo que, sumado a lo que podía saber por sus propios medios, le permitió deducir todo lo demás. ¿Pero podía concebir dicha situación? Nadie le hubiese contado nada, eso seguro, habían acordado no hacerlo. ¿Y si ella escuchó de casualidad alguna conversación? Podía ser.

Se sumergió un poco más en la bañera, con las profundas marcas de la concentración dibujándose en su frente. Intentaba recordar algún momento de descuido, pero no lo lograba. Al ver que no llegaba a ninguna parte, comenzó a rememorar el comportamiento de la Agente 4 en los últimos tiempos, quizás del mismo pudiese encontrar alguna respuesta o, por le menos, una pista.

Recordaba que la misma, últimamente, había estado actuando muy extraño. Se le notaba desconcentrada, y angustiada, como si algo le preocupase. No fue algo que le importase en el momento, lo achacó a la juventud de la propia Agente 4 y los problemas de esa edad, pero ahora lo veía con una perspectiva distinta. ¿Cuánto hacía que se comportaba así? Ya hace unos cuantos meses y, lo curioso, es que todo parecía muy repentino, un día era una joven vivaz y al siguiente parecía tener una pesada carga sobre sus hombros. ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Y podría ser que ese algo estuviese relacionado con el hecho de que se había enterado del tema de la inmigración ilegal? Quizás sí, quizás no.

Continuó explorando en el nudoso bosque de sus recuerdos, cada vez más profundo y cuanto más profundo, mayor la neblina que le rodeaba; buscando, anhelando, una pista que diese respuesta a todas sus preguntas. ¿Había ocurrido algo con la Agente 4 tiempo antes de su cambio de actitud? ¿Algo importante, algo fuera de lugar? Le había preguntado por el Spa Cala Bacalao… pero eso no tenía nada de extraño, es un hotel conocido, es sabido que tiempo atrás se disputaban combates allí y ella bien podía tener curiosidad por la vida de sus mayores. ¿Algo más? ¡¿Algo?!

Y fue de tanto buscar, de tanto retroceder por el camino de la memoria, que finalmente pudo hallar cierto día en Distrito Pulpo, cuando ella conversaba con Tina sobre el tema de los Octarianos en cuestión, qué fueron sorprendidas por la Agente 4. Entonces la expresión de concentración fue cambiada por la de un súbito nerviosismo. Salió apresurada de la bañera, se secó y fue directo a su habitación para vestir nuevamente su uniforme.

\- Bebu, ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada amor, surgió algo y debo partir.

\- Pero, ¿Está todo bien?

\- Sí, tu tranquila - Le dijo al tiempo que revisaba su rociador de elite - Posiblemente no vuelva en toda la noche, así que no me esperes.

\- Pero Bebu…

\- Amor - Le dijo, colocando una mano sobre su bello rostro - Tranquila, solo es una misión, como muchas de las que he tenido. Tú duerme, te prometo que volveré. - Y le dio un beso.

Chequeó tener todo lo que necesitaba y salió a toda prisa de su hogar, mientras un profundo terror le oprimía el corazón. Es qué, junto con aquél último recuerdo, vino a su memoria que la Agente 4 le había escuchado pronunciar el pérfido nombre de D y qué, tras eso, esta le había comentado que Romy estaba acompañándola en esos últimos tiempos.

Se maldecía así misma por haber cometido tal descuido. En sus preocupaciones diarias, en su infeliz rutina del día a día, había cometido el gran error de descuidar a una joven agente que apenas y era una niña, dejándola sola y a merced de una peligrosa y astuta calamar como lo era Romy, no haciendo nada más que advertirle que no se juntase con ella, como si eso hubiese detenido a esa maldita mafiosa.

Ahora no quedaba más que averiguar exactamente qué estaba pasando y rezar porque todos sus temores fuesen infundados.

…

Mientras la Agente 3 tenía su momento de introspección en la bañera, Romy se encontraba en su hermosa habitación del hotel Spa Cala Bacalao, profundamente aburrida, escribiendo algo. Tocaron a su puerta.

\- ¿Si?

\- Jefa - Dijo el guardia con profundo hartazgo - La pendeja latosa volvió.

\- Déjala entrar - El hombre obedeció y a los pocos segundos hizo acto de presencia la joven… - ¡Susy! ¿Cómo estás?

\- Mal, Romy, estoy mal.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Me peleé con la Agente 3.

\- ¿Con Bebu? ¿Por qué?

\- Te hice caso respecto a intentar hacer algo sobre la inmigración de octarianos y le conté al Escuadrón Branquias lo que pensaba.

\- Entiendo… ¿Cómo hiciste para que supieran que sabías sobre este tema?

\- Hice de cuenta que lo deduje todo a partir de algunos pocos conocimientos.

\- Ah, muy inteligente, Susy. Pero nos desviamos del tema, le dijiste al Escuadrón que te parecía muy injusto no dejar entrar a los octarianos… ¿Y qué más?

\- Propuse que presionáramos para flexibilizar las leyes migratorias.

\- Y Bebu no estuvo de acuerdo y se pelearon, ¿no?

\- Casi me muele a golpes.

\- ¿De verdad? - Eso último ciertamente no lo esperaba - Que raro que ella pierda el temple de esa forma.

\- Es qué… ella era una cabeza dura que no entendía a razones.

\- Ajá.

\- Me terminó exasperando y…

\- ¿Si?

\- Me enojé y le grité que era una… una…

\- Susy - Le dijo con aire comprensivo - Llevo siendo parte de La Familia desde hace años, he hecho de todo y visto cosas aún peores, lo tuyo no parece tan grave, así que no te cohíbas y habla con confianza.

La Agente 4 le devolvió una ligera sonrisa que reflejaba la gratitud por la comprensión de su interlocutora. Con el ánimo renovado, confesó:

\- Le dije que era una ignorante de mierda.

\- ¡Ay! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz? - Le contestó Romy, al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la boca en señal de incredulidad.

\- ¿Qué? Pero Romy, tú dijiste…

\- No, no, Susy, por favor, esto es grave, te juro que es grave, vamos a tener que discutirlo con el resto de las altas esferas. - Marcó un número en el teléfono.

\- ¿Hola? - Se escuchó al otro lado de la línea, por el altoparlante del equipo.

\- Hola, Capitán Alan, soy yo, Romy.

\- Hola, Romy. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Escúchame, tenemos un problema serio aquí, ¿podes venir a mi habitación? Y trae a José contigo.

Habían pasado unos minutos hasta que los mencionados hicieron acto de presencia. Capitán Alan tenía el semblante serio que le caracterizaba, jugando su papel de (supuesto) ex militar con gran soltura. A su lado, José, abogado de la organización, de carácter tímido, se colocó en la posición sumisa que había aprendido a tener frente a los altos cargos de La Familia, siempre temeroso de ofenderlos de alguna manera.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Romy? - Preguntó Capitán Alan.

\- Susy, aquí presente - Señaló a la susodicha - Me acaba de confesar que cometió un acto atroz.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Dijo enojada la aludida.

\- ¿Qué hizo?

\- Resulta que fue a hablar con Bebu y…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Tendré que repetirlo, espero que puedan perdonarme, le dijo que era… una ignorante de mierda.

Los dos hombres voltearon sus miradas hacia la Agente 4. Capitán Alan meneó la cabeza y pronunció:

\- Terrible.

\- ¡¿Pero cómo?! - Dijo Susy - ¡¿Me vas a juzgar por eso?! ¡Seguro que en tu vida de mafioso has hecho cosas peores!

\- Pero nunca he utilizado lenguaje tan soez. Compadezco a tus padres.

\- Seremos criminales, pero educados - Acotó José.

La Agente 4 les miró incrédula.

\- Pero… todo esto es surrealista, la Agente 3 es su enemiga…

\- Ah, sí - Irrumpió Romy - Supongo que no le habrás dicho que trabajas para nosotros.

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- Bien, al menos no nos has dejado como unos maleducados frente a nuestros enemigos. Porque te juro, Susy, no tengo ganas de que Bebu venga aquí y nos acuse de haberte enseñado un lenguaje tan vulgar.

\- ¡¿Pero la pueden cortar ya?!

\- No, Susy, no. No podemos tolerar este comportamiento, no te hemos educado así.

\- Ustedes no me educaron, Romy.

\- Se nota, sino hubieses hablado de otra manera.

La Agente 4 sintió que su paciencia había sobrepasado el límite.

\- Bien, ¿saben qué? Me tienen harta, me importa un carajo si después de esto deciden matarme o no sé qué. Hagan lo que quieran, me voy y cuando decidan tomarse las cosas en serio, me avisan. - Hizo a un lado a los dos hombres que se interponían entre ella y la puerta y cuando se disponía a salir…

\- Susy, espera. - Dijo Romy. La aludida volteó - Por favor, cierra la puerta al salir, que se va el calor.

Abandonó la habitación con un fuerte portazo. Romy observó a los dos hombres que quedaron allí, de pie. Capitán Alan fue el primero en hablar.

\- Eso fue divertido.

\- Si, ¿verdad? - Le contestó Romy con una sonrisa. - No cambiaría por nada un solo día con ustedes, muchachos. Como amo este trabajo. Ahora, Capitán Alan, ve a por Susy y dile que se calme, quiero que la lleves a realizar un trabajito del otro lado de la frontera.

\- Ha llegado la hora. ¿No?

\- Exacto y lleva a Santiago, también, es mejor que estén juntos.

\- Así será, Romy.

Dicho esto, ambos hombres salieron de la habitación y se despidieron el uno al otro. José fue a recluirse en su despacho, con la excusa de que tenía que terminar una serie de escritos judiciales de los cuales no quiso entrar en detalle. Capitán Alan, por su parte, fue a cumplir las órdenes que Romy le había dado, o quizás fuese mejor decir que envió a otros a cumplir las mismas, porque él consideraba que la tarea de buscar a una adolescente ofendida no era digna de su persona. De este modo, llamó por teléfono a Santiago, le exigió que buscase a su querida novia y le encontrasen en el estacionamiento subterráneo del hotel dentro de una hora. Terminada tal tarea, se dirigió a su propia habitación, donde se fumó un par de habanos importados de primerísima calidad, hasta que vio en el reloj que colgaba en la pared que ya se había cumplido la hora acordada.

\- Bien, hora de ir a las minas de sal. - Dijo con desgano. Se colocó su pesado abrigo Forima y subió al ascensor privado que tenía en su habitación.

El estacionamiento se encontraba prácticamente vacío y Capitán Alan no escuchaba más que sus propias pisadas. Con andar tranquilo y sin titubeos, propio del hombre que sabe lo que busca y donde encontrarlo, se dirigió hacia al magnifico Sedan Negro propiedad de Santiago. Al llegar, vio que el aludido y la Agente 4 se encontraban allí.

\- Buenas noches, chicos. ¿Hace mucho qué esperan?

\- No, señor. - Le contestó cortes Santiago.

\- ¿Y vos, Agente 4? ¿Ya se te pasó el enojo? Que solo era una broma.

\- Capitán Alan, por favor, no me llames así cuando no estoy de servicio. Ya te lo había pedido.

Él le dedicó una burlona sonrisa.

\- Pero lo sigues siendo, creo que ya te lo había explicado… No importa, puede que en poco tiempo debas elegir y entonces, quizás, solo quizás, no vuelva a referirme a ti por tu nombre en clave.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Preguntó intrigada.

\- El trabajo de hoy consistirá en ayudar a una camada de octarianos a pasar por la frontera.

\- ¿Nosotros tres solos? - Interrogó Santiago.

\- Con uno solo basta, si no hay complicaciones. Los otros dos, es decir, ustedes, servirán de apoyo en caso de complicaciones.

\- ¿Las habrá?

\- No debería, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar. - Y dirigió una amenazadora mirada a la Agente 4 - No confío en ti, te llevo por órdenes de Romy, que lo sepas. Ni se te ocurra traicionarnos o sino…

\- ¡Ya sé! ¿Vamos? - Respondió, terminante.

\- Vamos.

Subieron al vehículo y marcharon rápidamente, quizás fue por eso que no pudieron notar una figura emergiendo de las sombras, la Agente 3 del Escuadrón Branquias, y una expresión de profunda incredulidad veíase en su mirada.

\- Traidora… - Es todo lo que alcanzó a decir y se ocultó nuevamente en la espesa negrura de la que había salido.

…

Puede que pasasen una o dos horas desde que partieron del Spa Cala Bacalao, deambulaban por los estrechos recovecos de un túnel situado en algún lugar en las afueras de Cromopolis. El sitio se encontraba parcialmente derruido y la luz era escasa. Desde que habían entrado, nadie se había atrevido a pronunciar palabra, como si cada uno esperase que el sacrílego dispuesto a romper ese silencio sagrado fuese otro. Quiso el destino que fuera la Agente 4:

\- ¿Y por aquí vamos a Distrito Pulpo?

\- Así es, hay cientos de túneles como este que conectan Cromopolis con las tierras octarianas. El Escuadrón Branquias tiene uno, como bien ya sabrás. - Contestó Capitán Alan.

\- Pero es mucho más… - Hizo una pausa, observando el hecho de que podían avanzar de a pie.

\- Estrecho, lo sé. En sí, ustedes usan una cañería, este ya es un túnel con todas las letras.

\- Tiene muy mal aspecto.

\- Estos túneles fueron construidos hace milenios por los extintos humanos, que aún sigan en pie es una prueba de su genio. En sí, los mismos octarianos utilizan antiguas construcciones humanas como base para sus propios asentamientos. Incluso Cromopolis está construida sobre las ruinas de lo que, se sospecha, fue una antigua ciudad humana.

\- ¿Realmente?

\- De acuerdo a lo que me ha explicado Romy, sí.

\- Increíble… ¿Hasta dónde llegan las obras de estos animales prehistóricos?

\- No se sabe, algunos sospechan que las mismas se extienden hasta profundidades abisales.

\- Imposible, eso serían unos 4000 metros de profundidad bajo el nivel del mar - Agregó Santiago - Nadie podría construir algo a esos niveles y aún si pudiesen, ¿por qué lo harían? Según aprendí, los humanos eran mamíferos terrestres.

\- Bueno - Sonrío lúgubremente Capitán Alan - Quizás querían esconder algo donde nadie jamás lo encontrara, algo importante, puede que hasta mortalmente peligroso. - Sus oyentes no se atrevieron a responderle, pero él pudo percibir un ligero temor en el ambiente. Soltó una pequeña carcajada y con una voz más alegre, concluyó - En todo caso, son solo rumores que surgen de algunos escritos, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Siguieron caminando, sin volver a intercambiar palabra, por unos 30 minutos más, hasta que finalmente divisaron "la luz al final del túnel", siendo esto en un sentido meramente alegórico, pues era de noche y no había luz que divisar. Sin embargo, fueron abofeteados por la fría corriente de aire fresco propia del mundo exterior.

\- Bien, ya estamos llegando… Escuchen, antes de que salgamos, debo advertirles de algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa, Capitán Alan? - Preguntó la Agente 4.

\- En principio hablaría solo yo, pero en el hipotético caso de que ustedes deban hablar, es importante que sepan cómo dirigirse a los octarianos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Se ofenden con facilidad, refiéranse a ellos como octarianos o simplemente señor, señora o señores, dependiendo el caso. No sé les ocurra por ningún motivo llamarlos pulpos.

\- ¿Pero no son pulpos?

\- Sí, pero lo encuentran profundamente ofensivo.

La Agente 4 le observó extrañada.

\- ¿Encuentran ofensiva la palabra pulpo?

\- No cuando la dice un octariano, entre ellos sí se llaman así, pero les molesta que un inkling se refiera a ellos de esta forma, tiene algo que ver con ser un grupo oprimido o no sé qué, no me termina de quedar claro. En todo caso, no les digas así o se ofenderán y te mandarán a chequear tus privilegios. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

\- Eh… No, no quiero que me manden a chequear ningún privilegio.

\- Excelente, suponía que lo entenderías, pareces una joven bastante tolerante. - Luego fijó su atención en Santiago - Lo decía por ambos, pero especialmente por vos, Santiago. Cuidadito con lo que decís, ¿Entendido?

\- Entendido, señor. No les diré pulpos, ¿pero puedo sugerirles amablemente que se bañen? Seguro que les hace mucha falta.

\- ¡Maldición, Santiago, ya te tenías que poner xenofóbico! No, ¿sabes qué? Mejor ni hables, si te preguntan algo, les diré que eres mudo. Pero favor, no abras la boca ni para bostezar, que no tengo ganas de arreglar tus desastres.

\- A la orden.

Capitán Alan suspiró y continuó su andanza, seguido por sus dos acompañantes. Salieron al exterior, una zona frondosa rodeada de árboles, posiblemente un bosque. Capitán Alan encendió una bengala y un haz de luz roja iluminó los alrededores por unos segundos, para ser extinguida por el propio mafioso rápidamente. Una luz semejante se encendió a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraban, para luego esfumarse tan rápidamente como la anterior.

\- Están aquí. - Sentenció Capitán Alan.

Y a los poco minutos se vieron rodeados por unos 50 octarianos; octolings la mayoría de ellos; algunos machos, algunos hembras; niños, jóvenes, adultos y ancianos y todos con las esperanza de una vida mejor en sus miradas. Una octoling que aparentaba unos 30 años, se acercó a ellos y respetuosamente dirigió sus palabras a Capitán Alan:

\- Saludos, Capitán. En nombre de mis compañeros, quiero agradacerle por la gran ayuda que estás dispuesto a prestarnos.

\- Me alaga, mi lady. Pero por favor, guarde sus agradecimientos para el señor D, quién es el verdadero artífice de esta operación. Yo no soy más que un humilde emisario.

\- Y aun así, es usted quien arriesga el cuerpo para que dicha operación se lleve a cabo. De todos modos, dele asimismo mis agradecimientos al señor D.

\- Así lo haré, mi lady. Quiero que diga a sus compañeros que no se aparten y nos sigan sin vacilar, pues es fácil perderse por estos extensos túneles y solo nosotros conocemos el camino.

\- Entendido, Capitán. ¿Algo más?

\- Sí, ni bien lleguemos, habrá unos camiones esperándolos, es preciso que suban a ellos rápidamente, pues aunque no debería pasar nada, no es bueno tentar a la suerte. Confío plenamente en que lo harán, dada la correcta disciplina por la que es conocido vuestro pueblo.

\- Conoce bien, Capitán y así se hará, no le quepa ninguna duda. - Y por primera vez, la atención de la octoling pasó del Capitán Alan a sus dos acompañantes, centrándose más precisamente en la Agente 4. Le observó extrañada por unos segundos y después se dirigió nuevamente a su interlocutor - Capitán Alan, me temo que a pesar de la gran cautela que posee su organización, esta vez han sido engañados, pues si mi memoria no me falla, aquella jovencita detrás de usted no es ni más ni menos que la Agente 4 del Escuadrón Branquias.

\- ¿Qué? ¿La Agente 4, aquí? - Dijo un octariano de entre la multitud.

\- Nos han descubierto. - Comentó otro.

\- Estamos condenados - Concluyó un tercero.

El nerviosismo se propagaba rápidamente, cual mortal peste, entre la muchedumbre. Su líder, ignorando el súbito aumento en los ánimos, mantuvo la compostura y tranquilamente siguió hablándole al mafioso.

\- Pero no debe preocuparse, yo me encargaré de corregir su pequeño error de cálculo y podremos continuar con la operación. - Desenfundó su rociador.

Lo siguiente ocurrió bastante rápido, tan rápido que de preguntar a los implicados sobre lo acaecido en aquel instante, ellos serían incapaces de dar una descripción precisa, recordando todo como si no hubiese sido más que un sueño.

La Octariana apuntó su arma hacia la Agente 4, quien permaneció inmóvil, presa del pánico. Capitán Alan, quien ya había decidido que la vida de aquella joven inkling bien valía el llevar a buen término su misión, no hizo nada por defenderla. Muy distinto fue el proceder de Santiago, quien instintivamente se colocó valiente e inútilmente entre su amada y el rociador de la octariana; no serviría de nada, pero si ella había de morir, preferible era acompañarla al otro mundo que permanecer en este sin su compañía.

Todo parecía perdido, cuando súbitamente se escuchó desde la multitud:

\- ¡No dispare, líder! ¡No dispare! - Gritó una joven octoling de unos 16 o 17 años, corriendo hacia ellos.

\- Esto no es de tu incumbencia, Nahir, vuelve con el resto. - Le contestó sin apartar la mira de la Agente 4.

\- No la mate, líder, por favor.

\- ¿Debo recordarte lo que el Escuadrón Branquias le hizo a tu pobre hermana?

\- ¡Ella no, líder! ¡Ella no! ¡Fue la otra, la otra lo hizo!

Se acercó a la Agente 4, quien apartó a Santiago para poder recibir a la joven. Se tomaron de las manos y se observaron mutuamente.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Yo soy la joven a la cual habías perdonado la vida. Nunca pude agradecerte aquel acto de misericordia. - La Agente 4 no supo que decir y permaneció callada. La joven octariana dio media vuelta y enfrentó a su líder. - Ella es una buena inkling, me tuvo a su merced y decidió perdonarme la vida, tenga piedad de ella, líder.

\- Aun sí tuvo esa benevolencia para contigo, no le ha temblado el pulso para descargar sus armas contra cientos de los nuestros. - Contestó, no conmovida - Sus manos se encuentran manchadas por la tinta de los hermanos.

La joven octoling no supo que contestar y bajó la mirada. Sintió el peso de unas manos sobre sus hombros y observó a la Agente 4.

\- Déjame esto a mí. - Le dijo y esta obedeció.

La Agente 4 se acercó hacia la líder de aquella multitud, hasta encontrarse a unos pocos centímetros del arma que fácilmente podría acabar con su vida. Aspiró profundo para darse valor y pronunció, con la voz en alto para que todos pudiesen escucharle:

\- Mi nombre es Susana Lauría, conocida por Susy entre los miembros de La Familia y como Agente 4 por el Escuadrón Branquias y vuestro sufrido pueblo. He tomado consciencia de las incontables injusticias que hemos cometido contra ustedes, así como su legítima búsqueda por una vida mejor. Es mi deseo hacer todo lo posible por reparar el daño que los inklings en general y yo en particular hayamos podido infligirles, para que finalmente todos nosotros, Inklings y Octarianos, podamos vivir juntos y en paz como lo que somos, hermanos - Hizo una pausa para ver si había generado alguna reacción en la octoling que le amenazaba. Si la hubo, no la notó. - No espero que me perdonen, pero les solicito humildemente que me permitan seguir viviendo, para tener la oportunidad de resarcir mis crímenes cometidos.

Calló y esperó la respuesta de la líder de aquellos octarianos. La octoling bajó su arma y con voz inexpresiva dijo:

\- Tienes razón en no esperar que te perdonemos, pero en vista de lo dicho por Nahir, quien ha mostrado piedad por ti, puedo creer en tu sincero arrepentimiento. Que el Gran Cthulhu, cuyo juicio es infinitamente sabio, se encargue de juzgar tu alma, inkling. Vete y cumple con lo que has manifestado.

Bajó el arma y la Agente 4 suspiró aliviada. Capitán Alan observaba la escena en silencio, mientras Santiago se acercaba a él y en voz baja le dijo:

\- La ha salvado la octariana a la que le perdonó la vida.

\- Así es - Contestó - todo lo que das, la vida te devuelve.

\- Si das el mal y si das el bien también.

\- Entonces falta que le devuelva el mal…

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	11. Chapter 11

Inkopolis Square, centro neurálgico de la cultura y estilo de vida inklings, Meca de los jóvenes, quienes peregrinaban diariamente allí para rendir culto a la moda, la banalidad y los combates de tinta. La Agente 3 admiraba todo esto y más, mientras se preguntaba cómo pudo ser que este sitio destronara a aquella querida plaza donde había pasado sus tardes. La nostalgia se apoderó de su corazón, al tomar conciencia del inmisericorde avanzar del tiempo. La Plaza como tal había muerto y con ella su propia juventud.

Elevó la vista a lo alto, hacia la famosa Torre Pulpo. ¿Cuánto hacía que no disputaba un combate? Hace añares, ya. ¿Cómo había pasado? Recordaba combatir regularmente, día tras día, llegar a rango S, Nivel 50. ¿Y después? El trabajo, el estudio, la pareja, la vida adulta en general, empezó a combatir día por medio, luego una vez a la semana, después una vez al mes y, para cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus armas deportivas yacían en un rincón, juntando polvo, olvidadas.

Como habían cambiado las cosas desde entonces, era todo tan distinto, nuevos mapas habían reemplazado a los viejos, los clásicos que aún sobrevivían, sufrieron innumerables modificaciones, nuevas armas, nuevos especiales, un nuevo modo de competitivo, rango por estilo de combate. Demasiados, simplemente demasiados cambios, quienes le anunciaban cruelmente, al unísono, que su tiempo había pasado, que ya no era la jovencita que alguna vez fue, sino una mujer de unos...

No importaba, no estaba aquí para lamentar los bellos tiempos que no volverán; entró a la Torre Pulpo y, presentando la documentación que demostraba su calidad de militar, accedió a la base de datos de los combates que se disputaban en ese preciso instante. No conocía el nombre o apodo de quién buscaba, pero poseía su foto y, gracias a la ayuda de un software de reconocimiento facial, le halló sin problemas.

Entonces presentó nuevamente su documentación, para lograr acceder a la zona reservada al arbitraje en las Torres Merluza, encontrándose allí con los honorables jueces, Justino y Justito.

\- ¡Miau! - Pronunció el primero - Bebu, hace años que no te veía. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Has venido a visitar a tu felino favorito? ¿O pretendes regresar a los combates?

\- Tristemente, ninguna de las dos, mi querido amigo, pero puede que algún día regrese a visitarte. En cuanto a los combates, olvídate de ello, es el tiempo de las nuevas generaciones.

\- Miau, comprendo. Entonces, ¿Qué te ha traído aquí?

\- Cuestiones oficiales. - El felino entendió perfectamente.

\- Ya veo, agente - Dijo, resaltando esta última palabra - En ese caso, tienes permiso para proceder como lo creas conveniente.

\- Gracias por tu cooperación - Colocó sus manos sobre la barandilla y observó el combate que se desarrollaba más abajo - ¿Por cuál modalidad están combatiendo?

\- Asalto Almeja, un modo bastante... caótico.

\- Debe ser difícil.

\- No, si se coopera como es debido. ¿Ves aquello a por lo que has venido?

\- No es aquello, sino aquel y sí, le he visto. - Observó al bien amado felino con profunda tristeza - Justino, lamento lo que haré, asegúrate de dar mis más sinceras disculpas a los afectados.

Y efectuó un supersalto hacia la zona central del mapa, directo al fragor de la batalla. Realizó un majestuoso salto explosivo justo antes de aterrizar, reventando a dos inklings inocentes. Sin perder ni un segundo, lanzó una bomba deslizante y nadó rápidamente por el rastro de tinta que esta dejó tras de sí, directo hacia su presa.

Muchas fueron las dolencias que la Agente 4 sufrió en su corta carrera como combatiente. Incontables conexiones inestables, derrotas en el último segundo, humillaciones, lanzamotas; pero nada le había dolido tanto como el poderoso uppercut que le propinó la Agente 3 sin mediar palabra. Trastabilló unos metros y calló boca abajo, producto del impacto.

\- ¡¿Sem-Sempai?! - Alcanzó a decir, al tiempo que intentaba ponerse en pie, pero fue detenida por la agente 3, quien le aplicó una dolorosa llave y, posteriormente, le colocó unas relucientes esposas de acero inoxidable.

\- Agente 4 - Dijo sin emoción - Queda detenida bajo el cargo de Alta Traición. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga podrá y será usado en su contra en un juicio. Tiene derecho a un abogado, en caso de no poder costearlo, el Estado le proporcionará uno. Andando.

La Agente 4 no dijo nada y obedeció sin oponer resistencia. Avanzó por entre los inklings que le miraban sorprendidos, con la cabeza gacha producto de la vergüenza. La Agente 3 le escoltaba, con el rostro adusto, sin demostrar emoción alguna.

Santiago, quien observó todo con profunda seriedad desde una distancia prudencial, dio media vuelta y se retiró en silencio, en tanto Justino pitaba su silbato, dando por suspendido el combate.

 **...**

En el Spa Cala Bacalao, como era costumbre los domingos, reuníanse los cabecillas de La Familia para discutir sobre los temas de actualidad más relevantes para dicha organización; al menos eso es lo que se suponía que hicieran, pues al final parecía que solo se juntaban para comer pastas, beber café y jugar al póker. Sin embargo, es posible discutir temas de suma importancia mientras se realizan tan placenteras actividades. ¿Lo harían? Imposible saberlo, dada la reserva que caracterizaba a dichos inklings.

En cualquier caso, lo importante es que se encontraban juntos en un imponente comedor, reservado solo para ellos: el tímido José, el agrio Capitán Alan, la curiosa Romy y el enigmático D. El almuerzo hacía rato que había concluido y las tazas de café yacían vacías a un costado, de modo que en aquel preciso instante desarrollaban una reñida partida de póker... y posiblemente discutirían temas de alta seriedad en el entre tanto.

\- Doblo mí apuesta - Dijo Capitán Alan.

\- Me voy - Dijo D.

\- Y yo. - Acompañó José.

\- Me quedo - Desafió Romy al tiempo que igualaba la cantidad apostada por Capitán Alan.

O quizás no... La profunda reserva con la cual aquellos individuos se manejaban, hacía imposible determinar si tocaban asuntos de primera jerarquía para su organización criminal.

\- Escalera color - Dijo Capitán Alan mostrando sus cartas - Bueno, Romy, fue un gusto haber apostado contigo, pero...

\- Ah, Ah, Ah - Espetó Romy - No tan rápido, papu, que no he rebelado mis cartas todavía. Mira y llora - Mostró - Escalera Real.

\- ¡Carajo! - Protestó el pobre mafioso.

\- Fue un gusto apostar contigo, Capitán, pero al final ganó la más afortunada.

\- ¡Me cansé, no juego más! - Continuó protestando el susodicho.

\- Oigan, muchachos - Interrumpió José - ¿Escucharon algo?

Los presentes afinaron sus oídos, buscando cualquier perturbación en el ambiente.

\- No, nada - Comentó Romy.

\- Shhh - Le interrumpió José - Allí está otra vez.

Y la puerta que daba al comedor se abrió de pronto, embestida por un guardia que retrocedía dando tumbos, al tiempo que Santiago avanzaba hacia él, propinándole uno, dos, tres puñetazos en el rostro y dejándole tendido sobre el suelo.

\- ¡Te dije que me dejases pasar, imbécil!

\- Santiago, que agradable sorpresa - Sonrío Romy - ¿Cómo han ido las clases de boxeo?

\- ¡Se la llevaron!

\- ¿A quién? - Preguntó Capitán Alan.

\- ¡A Susy! ¡La Agente 3 la arrestó bajo el cargo de Alta Traición!

Un mortuorio silencio descendió entre los presentes, nadie se atrevió a emitir palabra, ni hubiesen sabido que decir ante tal súbita sorpresa.

Aquel ominoso mutismo solo fue interrumpido por las dolorosas quejas del guardia que se esforzaba por ponerse en pie.

\- Lo siento, jefe. - Dijo con gran pesar, dirigiéndose a D - Me tomó por sorpresa.

\- Tu trabajo consiste justamente en no ser tomado por sorpresa, no hay excusas. Afortunadamente, no tuvimos nada que lamentar por tu torpeza. Ahora retírate, yo me encargo de esto.

El guardia asintió y se retiró en silencio. D, entonces, con aquel tono calmado que demostraba autoridad e infundía respeto, exigió:

\- Romy, explicaciones.

\- Eh, bueno - Titubeó - Bebu debe haberse enterado que Susy nos ayudó a pasar octarianos por la frontera, si la ha arrestado por eso... Perdón, D, debí ser más cuidadosa.

\- Ya lo creo, el asunto de Susy era de tu absoluta responsabilidad, ya arreglaremos cuentas en solitario - Ignorando el temor en la cara de la bella mujer, giró su atención hacia el abogado - José.

\- ¿Sí, D?

\- Tu Asesoría Jurídica, ahora.

\- D, esa Susy, por lo que tengo entendido, es la Agente 4 del Escuadrón Branquias. Dado esto y considerando el delito del que le acusan, será llevada a corte marcial, asuntos estrictamente militares. No hay nada que pueda hacer, escapa a mi jurisdicción.

\- Deben haberla llevado a la prisión castrense, sin dudas - Agregó Capitán Alan, sin pedir permiso - Tenemos contactos allí dentro pero son tremendamente onerosos, deberían ser reservados para casos de extrema necesidad.

\- Entiendo - Suspiró D - Romy, ciertamente la idea de reclutar a la Agente 4 fue brillante y reconozco que estabas manejando el tema bastante bien, pero te equivocaste en algo y ahora no hay nada que hacer.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Espetó Santiago.

\- Damos por concluido el asunto en cuestión - Concluyó D, dirigiéndose hacia sus cabecillas e ignorando al desesperado Joven.

\- ¡No! ¡No pueden abandonar a Susy así!

\- Santiago, por favor. - Dijo Romy.

\- ¡Tienen que hacer algo! ¡¿No se suponía que La Familia siempre vela por los suyos?!

\- ¡Santiago, basta! - Ordenó, irritada.

\- ¡Si no van a hacer nada, entonces lo haré yo, hijos de...!

\- ¡PODES CERRAR EL ORTO, PENDEJO PELOTUDO!

Santiago enmudeció de pronto, en el comedor no se escuchaba ni el vuelo de una mosca, mientras todos los comensales miraban sorprendidos a la encolerizada mafiosa y es que nunca habían visto a Romy tan enojada o, mejor sería decir, nunca antes habían visto a Romy enojada, pues se trataba de una persona bromista y alegre, aunque bastante astuta, que solía hablar de modo tal que parecía no tomarse nada en serio. Todos lo sabían, Santiago estaba en serios problemas.

\- ¡Quiero que vayas a mi habitación y me esperes allí! ¡Y no quiero que nunca jamás vuelvas a levantarnos la voz!

\- Sí, señora. - Le contestó tímidamente y se retiró.

\- D, yo me encargaré de este asunto, utilizaré los fondos de libre disponibilidad que tengo asignados.

El líder de la mafia, al ver a Romy tan furiosa, estuvo a punto de decir un temeroso "Sí, querida", pero fue capaz de controlarse y, en su lugar, emitió un más digno:

\- De acuerdo.

Tras escuchar la respuesta afirmativa, se levantó de su asiento, no olvidó el dinero ganado con las cartas y se retiró a su habitación, donde ya le esperaba Santiago, quien desvió la mirada al verle.

\- Estuviste a punto de meterte en un buen lío, Santiago. Si no hubiese intervenido, D muy seguramente hubiese ordenado que te pintasen los labios, te pusiesen un lindo vestido y te mandasen de visita a la prisión local para que conocieras tu lado femenino.

\- ¿Tan drástico puede ser?

\- ¿Te crees que está donde está por ser una carmelita descalza?

\- Lamento perder los estribos, señora, pero es que Susy...

\- Sí, tu novia, voy a encargarme de eso.

Santiago se vio súbitamente sorprendido.

\- ¿Quiere decir que realmente van a hacer algo?

\- Yo lo haré, utilizaré los fondos que tengo asignados para ello. Pero no pienses que esto es gratis, tú y tu novia estarán en deuda.

\- Lo que sea por sacarla de ese infierno.

\- Bien - Se acercó a su escritorio, tomó un bolígrafo y escribió un par de cosas. Entregó el papel a Santiago - Deberás encargarte de gestionar todo esto, pídele a Capitán Alan que te ayude, dile que yo me encargaré de los honorarios y todo gasto que pueda surgir.

\- Entendido... ¿Y usted que hará, señora?

\- Voy a visitar a cierta persona que podrá y querrá ayudarnos.

 **...**

Así como Santiago fue el responsable de informar a La Familia, la Agente 3 fue la encargada de hacer correr la noticia entre los restantes miembros del Escuadrón Branquias. Después de entregar a su antigua compañera a las autoridades, procedió a informar lo sucedido al Capitán Jibión, quien se encargó de pasar el mensaje a sus dos nietas.

Conociendo lo anterior, no hubiese debido sorprender a nadie que ese mismo día, en la prisión militar, hiciesen acto de presencia las Agente del Escuadrón Branquias, siendo pocos quienes conocían sus identidades secretas: Mar y Tina, las Calamarciñas.

Las facciones de Tina estaban marcadas por una profunda aflicción y no pudo evitar correr hacia su abuelo, el Capitán Jibión, en cuanto le vio esperando a la entrada de la sala de interrogatorios.

\- ¡Abuelo!

\- Nietas mías.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo es eso de que la Agente 4 fue arrestada?

Jibión, veterano de la Gran Guerra Territorial, no supo que explicaciones dar a su angustiada nieta. Bien sabía que entre ella y la Agente 4 existía un vínculo especial; ella le había reclutado, habían compartido innumerables experiencias, no era ningún secreto el gran cariño que guardaba por su joven pupilo. Solo Cthulhu sabía lo mucho que podía estar sufriendo por esta situación, dolor incrementado por la incertidumbre que rodeaba el caso. ¿Por qué fue arrestada? ¿De qué se le acusa? ¿Qué será de ella ahora? No lo sabía, no aún.

\- Mi querida nieta, no lo sé - Respondió con tristeza - La Agente 3 es quién tiene los detalles, ella y la Agente 4 están en la sala de interrogatorios, esperándote.

Tina no dijo nada más, miró hacia la puerta que daba a la mencionada sala, reunió fuerzas para enfrentarse a lo que estuviese por venir. Al ingresar, vio a la Agente 3 recostada sobre una pared, con los brazos cruzados, mientras que la Agente 4 estaba sentada ante una mesa en el centro de la habitación.

Cuando esta elevó la mirada, se puso de pie bruscamente, producto de la sorpresa.

\- ¡Jefecita! - Gritó.

\- ¡Agente 4! - Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con todas las fuerzas que pudiese tener, en un vano intento por evitar que nadie la separase de su lado - ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué te arrestaron?

\- Por Alta Traición - Contestó la Agente 3 una pregunta que no iba dirigida a ella.

\- ¿Cómo Alta Traición?

\- Fue sorprendida ayudando a miembros de La Familia que procuraban hacer ingresar ilegalmente a Octarianos en nuestras tierras.

\- ¡Mentira! - Gritó indignada la Agente 4.

Su ex superiora no se molestó en replicar tan endeble defensa, simplemente colocó su celular sobre la mesa y encendió el reproductor de audio. Lo que siguió fue una fiel reproducción de la conversación mantenida entre la Agente 4 y Capitán Alan en el estacionamiento del Spa Cala Bacalao, la noche de ayer.

Cuando esta hubo terminado, la joven acusada se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

\- Esto es prueba suficiente. - Sentenció la Agente 3 - Los miembros del Escuadrón Branquias podrán reconocer tu voz y deberán hacerlo cuando sean llamados a testificar bajo juramento. Si esto no bastase, una sencilla prueba demostrará que la voz femenina del audio coincide con la tuya. Se acabó, Agente 4.

\- ¿Pero Alta Traición? - Replicó Tina.

\- Al pretender ayudar a que octarianos ingresasen ilegalmente, puso en riesgo la seguridad nacional, dada la posibilidad de que, entre los inmigrantes, hubiese espías. Si a esto le agregamos el hecho de que es miembro del Escuadrón Branquias y, por ende, ha jurado defender Cromopolis de sus enemigos, la conclusión es obvia, le corresponde el delito de Alta Traición.

\- No... - Tina se tapó la boca con las manos, mientras lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse por sus ojos. La Agente 4 permanecía cabizbaja, completamente callada.

\- Serás llevada a corte marcial - Continuó la Agente 3 - Te juzgarán por el crimen que se te acusa, serás encontrada culpable, no lo dudes, y entonces... - Hizo una pausa, como si no se atreviese a pronunciar aquello que pensaba decir. Aspiró profundo, apretó los puños y finalmente logró mover sus labios - Y entonces te sentenciarán a muerte.

La Agente 4 permaneció inamovible, escudada tras la profunda resignación que consumía su espíritu, tan distinta a su mentora...

\- ¡¿Muerte?! No, no... - Suplicó desesperada la pobre Tina, al borde del llanto. Se aferró a las ropas de la Agente 3 - No, por favor... Agente 3, has algo, por favor...

\- No hay nada que pueda ser...

\- ¡NOOO!

Se quebró finalmente y la sala fue inundada por desgarradores lamentos. Su querida Agente 4, ¿sentenciada a muerte? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esto debía terminar así? ¿Qué fue de los momentos felices? ¿Cuándo terminaron? ¿No era todo esto, acaso, un sueño? ¿Una broma cruel? ¿No explotarían en risas sus dos agentes y le confesarían que se trataba tan solo de una broma? ¿Por qué no se lo habían dicho ya? ¿Por qué no volvía todo a ser como era antes? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

\- Jefecita, no llore.

Tina cesó en sus lamentos y llevó su mirada hacia dónde provenía aquella suave voz...

\- ¿A...Agente 4?

\- No llore por favor, no puedo soportar que sufra por mis pecados, usted no se lo merece.

\- ¿Confiesas tus culpas? - Preguntó, ponzoñosa, la Agente 3. Su ex subordinada le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de odio.

\- Acepto haber ayudado a un grupo de Octarianos a ingresar a Cromopolis, mas no lo considero pecado alguno, pues ellos merecen una vida mejor. - Volvió la vista a su sufriente mentora - Sin embargo, hace mucho que trabajo para La Familia, jefecita, y he cometido crímenes atroces, merezco este castigo, no soy más que una asesina... - Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y con voz quebrada concluyó - Lo siento.

\- Agente 4...

Mentora y aprendiz se unieron en un fraternal abrazo, aprovechando cada segundo que tuviesen juntas, en breve ya no podrían hacerlo, ya no más, nunca más.

\- Yo... - Interrumpió la Agente 3 - Yo también soy responsable de que las cosas terminasen así. Cierta vez, la Agente 4 me dijo claramente que Romy le frecuentaba y no hice nada, absorbida como estaba, por problemas que consideraba de gran importancia, motivo por el cual la descuidé. Lo siento, Tina... Lo siento, Agente 4, debí cuidarte más.

La Agente 4 simplemente le miró sin expresión alguna. Tina le soltó de su abrazo y encaró a la Agente 3.

\- ¿Es todo?

\- Tina...

\- ¡¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?! ¡¿Que podrías haber evitado todo esto y no lo hiciste?! ¡De que sirve ahora! ¡Vos la arrestaste! ¡¿Y ahora dices qué fue tu culpa el que delinquiera?!

\- Tina, por favor...

\- ¡¿Por qué la arrestaste?!

\- Era mi deber.

\- ¡Claaaaro! ¡La responsable Agente 3 siempre cumpliendo con su deber! ¡Es una pena que no lo hicieras justo cuando una joven agente lo necesitó! ¡UNA NIÑA, AGENTE 3, ELLA NO ES MÁS QUE UNA NIÑA! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LA PROTEGISTE?!

\- ¡Tina!

\- ¡NUNCA TE PERDONARÉ!

Dominada por la furia, se retiró bruscamente de la habitación, tomando por sorpresa a sus familiares que esperaban afuera. Mar, en cuanto la vio partir, fue en su búsqueda, preocupada. El Capitán Jibión, víctima de su avanzada edad, permaneció en el lugar y preguntó:

\- Agente 3, ¿Está todo bien?

\- Capitán, ¿Todavía está disponible la oferta para acompañarle a aquella misión?

\- Sí, claro. Pero... ¿estás segura? Será un largo viaje.

\- Estoy segura, no quiero permanecer ni un segundo más aquí... - Y en voz baja, para que nadie pudiese escucharle, dijo - Es eso o mi dimisión.

 **...**

Habían ya pasado unas cuantas horas desde aquel turbulento instante. Era de noche y Tina permanecía de pie sobre la alcantarilla desde donde, hace tanto tiempo ya, había conocido a su querida Agente 4. A esas horas, Inkopolis Square se encontraba desierto y ella lo prefería así. También sabía que ninguno de sus familiares vendrían a buscarle, respetarían su dolor.

Escuchó el eco de unas pisadas aproximándose desde la distancia, deteniéndose a pocos metros de donde ella se encontraba. Levantó la sombrilla que le cubría, revelando un melancólico rostro, surcado por lágrimas secas y vio a una inkling que le observaba fijamente. Reconocería su cara donde fuese, a pesar de que solo la conociese por fotos, a pesar de que fuese la primera vez que la veía personalmente.

\- Buenas noches, usted debe ser Tina, ¿no? ¿O Prefiere que le diga Agente 2?

\- Llámeme como lo desee; y usted es, sin duda, Romy. ¿Verdad? La Agente 3 me ha hablado de ti, mucho más de lo que hubiese deseado saber.

\- Ah, qué desafortunado, espero que lo que ella dijese no la predisponga contra mí.

\- Demasiado tarde.

\- Qué lástima. Aun así, creo que estará dispuesta en tener una breve charla conmigo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dice?

\- Porqué tengo una pequeña oferta de negocios que seguro le interesará.

Y le sonrió con aquella pícara sonrisa que tantos males había causado ya.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	12. Chapter 12

El constante cantar de los grillos, cual suave susurro, inundaba el ancho mar de tinieblas y en su centro, una isla, la Cabaña del Capitán, que brillaba esplendorosamente sobre la nocturna oscuridad del Distrito Pulpo.

En su interior se hallaban solamente dos inklings quienes, en otras circunstancias, se considerarían mutuamente enemigas. Sin embargo, la fuerza de los acontecimientos quiso que compartiesen causa común.

De modo que teníamos en una pequeña choza, bajo una tenue luz, a Romy, alto cargo de La Familia, organización criminal, y a Tina, Agente 2 del Escuadrón Branquias, unidad militar; sentadas una frente a la otra, separadas por una pequeña mesa.

\- ¿No va a ofrecerme un té? - Preguntó la mafiosa.

\- ¿Debería?

\- Es propio de los buenos anfitriones.

\- Se es buen anfitrión con los buenos huéspedes.

\- Tina, detecto una ligera animosidad en tus palabras. ¿Qué te hecho yo?

\- ¡¿Y todavía preguntas?! - Su voz retumbó profunda en la soledad que les rodeaba. Respiró profundo para recobrar la serenidad perdida - Tú eres la principal responsable por la trágica situación que enfrenta mi Agente 4.

\- ¡¿Yo?! - Preguntó con falsa indignación.

\- Sí, tú. La Agente 3 me contó que la estabas frecuentando. La manipulaste para que trabajase para La Familia y por eso ahora la sentenciarán a muerte.

\- Ella aceptó ser parte de nosotros por propia voluntad.

\- ¡Es una niña! ¡No sabía lo que hacía!

\- Pues esa es tu opinión, pero yo no lo veo así… ¿Sabes que ha matado?

\- Sí…. - Intentaba controlar la furia que bullía en su interior - ella misma me lo dijo.

\- ¿Y también te dijo que en una ocasión fue absolutamente innecesario? - Le sonrió burlonamente - El trabajo que le dimos no requería necesariamente matar a nadie, sin embargo ella lo hizo, pudiendo haberlo evitado. Así que no me vengas con eso de la pobre niña manipulada, hizo cosas terribles por propia voluntad.

Tina apretó los puños, quería descargar su intensa ira sobre aquella maldita mujer. Quería, pero sabía que no le convenía, no aún, no antes de saber que la traía aquí, ante ella.

\- ¡Eres una malnacida, embustera e intrigante! ¡Te escondes detrás de aquel disfraz de mujer alegre y amistosa, pero tras esa cortina solo hay una maldita arpía que no trae más que dolor y miseria!

\- Gracias, yo también te quiero.

\- ¡¿Solo has venido a burlarte?! ¡Sí es así, vete, déjame sola que no estoy de humor!

Y no soportándolo más, hundió el rostro en sus tersas manos y el clamor de sus lamentos inundó la pequeña choza. Romy aguardó en silencio, hasta que estos cesaron, seguidos por una pena silenciosa, la peor de todas.

\- Lo siento - Dijo al final - Sé que este es un momento muy duro para ti - No obtuvo respuesta - La Agente 4; la quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

\- Con todo mi corazón - Y levantó la vista - Si solo esa imbécil de la Agente 3 no la hubiese detenido… ¿Por qué lo hizo? - Su voz se quebraba y su vista se nublaba - ¡¿Cómo pudo hacer algo tan cruel?!

\- Bebu es… una inkling siempre dispuesta a cumplir con el deber, anteponiendo Cromopolis a todo lo demás. Su propia experiencia de vida la ha forjado así, no merece ser juzgada por nada.

\- ¿Y por qué no cumplió con su deber para con la Agente 4? Ella le había dicho que vos la frecuentabas y… no hizo nada - Se quebró nuevamente y debió esperar unos segundos antes de proseguir - ¡Su única excusa fue que se vio abordada por otras responsabilidades y por eso no notó lo evidente, que ella le necesitaba! - Su voz comenzó a disminuir en intensidad, hasta convertirse en suave murmullo - Pero no, no, su gran deber era cuidarla, todo lo demás era secundario, no hay excusas, no hay perdón.

\- Errar es molusco… - Fue todo lo que pudo responder y su canosa interlocutora se hundió nuevamente en su pesar.

Y mientras sollozaba, Romy se preguntaba, ¿Cuándo había perdido el toque para la negociación? Mal comenzó tomando una actitud hostil y desafiante frente a las primeras acusaciones de la Agente 2. Pero, por supuesto, este era su estilo; siempre debía hacer una acotación inapropiada, burlándose de la seriedad del momento; no lo podía evitar, era un rasgo intrínseco de su ser y, claro está, en ese entonces tenía una plena confianza en el éxito de su empresa como para arriesgar con un desaconsejado "dejarse llevar".

No obstante, ¿Qué ganaba defendiendo a Bebu de los injustos reproches de Tina? Ciertamente nada, más aun perdía por partida doble, no solo se ponía a la Agente 2 contra sí al contradecirla en algo qué, para colmo, no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con la razón por la cual estaba aquí, sino que además perjudicaba a la propia Familia al tratar de intervenir en favor de Bebu. Resultaba evidente que las relaciones entre ella y Tina estaban rotas más allá de toda solución, lo que debilitaría al Escuadrón Branquias y fortalecería a La Familia; entonces, ¿por qué jugar en contra de dicha situación? Más valía alentar a Tina en su resentimiento, que objetar las razones para tenerlo.

Y sin embargo, Bebu era su amiga, quizás ella no lo viese así, quizás ella le considerase una traidora, pero no le importaba, aún se sentía su amiga. Tal situación le forzaba a caminar por una contradicción constante: velar por los intereses de La Familia y, al mismo tiempo, minimizar el sufrimiento que pudiese ocasionar a la Agente 3.

Y por momentos creía haber resuelto dicha contradicción, evitando las represalias hacia Bebu por parte de la mafia y, al mismo tiempo, impidiendo que ella arruinase sus negocios. Pero a pesar de todo, esa maldita contradicción retornaba siempre, una y otra vez, señalándole acusadora, impidiéndole vivir en paz.

Quizás por eso, a pesar de todo, intentaba defenderla. ¿Qué derecho tenía Tina en juzgarla, si actuó como mandaba su deber? ¿Qué derecho tenía Tina en juzgarla, si solo se equivocó una vez? ¿Y no es el error, acaso, intrínseco a la naturaleza inkling? ¿Realmente era justo que ella juzgase a Bebu, mientras mantenía una actitud condescendiente con la Agente 4, una asesina confesa?

Pero al final olvidó, como siempre había hecho. De un plumazo hizo borrón y cuenta nueva, pues mejor es no pensar en ciertas cosas, solo así se explicaba su éxito en el agraciado mundo del hampa.

Entonces atacó a la yugular del problema:

\- ¿Te gustaría que la Agente 4 quedase libre?

Tina le observó con profundo desconcierto.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que si te gustaría que la Agente 4 quedase libre.

\- ¿Estas…Estás sugiriendo algo?

\- Puedo ayudarte a liberarla, pero debes colaborar conmigo.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Tú tienes contactos en el ejército (no lo niegues, lo sabemos), utilízalos para sacarla de la prisión y llévala al punto de encuentro que te diré si estás dispuesta a colaborar.

\- ¿Y tú que harás?

\- Cuando escape, se iniciará una misión de búsqueda a fin de atraparla, de modo que me aseguraré de que abandone la ciudad bajo una nueva identidad.

\- ¿Y entonces estará a salvo? - Preguntó a fin de reafirmar la esperanza que brotaba de su ser.

\- Y entonces estará a salvo - Le confirmó Romy - ¿Me ayudarás?

Tina pensó en las implicaciones de lo que debería hacer, no ignorando que se trataba de un delito grave, mas entonces recordó a su querida Agente 4. Recordó aquel soleado día en Inkopolis Square, cuando ella no era más que una nivel 1 sin ningún combate en su haber y que, por mera curiosidad, le siguió por las alcantarillas, directo hacia la cabaña del capitán. No pudo evitar sonreír al rememorar el momento en que se dio cuenta que ella nunca antes había escuchado hablar de las Calamarciñas, ¿cómo era posible? Aun hoy no lo entendía. Entonces siguieron las peripecias para recuperar el Volbagrezón y rescatar a Mar. Como se le quedaba viendo con esa dulce carita de ángel, buscando los consejos de su mentora, hasta el punto de exasperarla por no saber que más decirle. No pudo evitar tomarle cariño y comenzó a recopilar sus estadísticas en los combates, pensando que así podría ayudarla a mejorar. Luego vinieron sus frecuentes visitas a la Cabaña, incontables tardes de paz en su compañía, charlas, risas, bellos momentos que no volverán y si alguien preguntase que era la Agente 4 para ella, contestaría, sin dudar: La hija que hubiese deseado criar.

\- Por supuesto que te ayudaré - Como si otra respuesta fuese posible.

\- Bien, encárgate de tu parte y llévala a esta dirección - Le entregó un pequeño papel que guardaba en el bolsillo - Allí también está mi número de contacto, llámame en cuanto tengas novedades, pero utiliza un teléfono público - luego se levantó y estaba saliendo, cuando…

\- Romy…

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿No volveré a verla?

\- No lo sé, quizás pueda volver si se calman las aguas, pero no hay garantías de cuando eso ocurra… si ocurre.

\- No sé qué haré sin ella.

\- Sí tiene algún sueño que ya no podrá lograr por vivir en el exilio, gran felicidad le causaría que tú obrases a fin de conseguirlo. - Y se retiró, sin notar el gran error que lamentaría años después.

…

El General J. D. Thompson llevaba más de 40 años de una exitosa carrera castrense. Había ingresado en la fuerza a la tierna edad de 18 años y desde entonces no había hecho más que ascender en la jerarquía. Bien le gustaría presumir que dicho recorrido era justo premio por la gloria conseguida, pero quiso la mala fortuna que se dedicase a la carrera militar en tiempos de paz, donde la gloria escasea, por lo que los logros obtenidos se explicaban por ser considerado competente en el desempeño de sus funciones y, principalmente, a la existencia de una envidiable habilidad política.

A lo largo de toda su vida profesional tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a incontables militares, siendo el más ilustre de todos ellos el Capitán Jibión, a quien admiraba por sus heroicas acciones en la Gran Guerra Territorial.

Hacía años que conocía al Capitán, le había ayudado a que declararan el Escuadrón Branquias como una Unidad Auxiliar del Ejército, vinculada a él pero con un presupuesto independiente. Desde entonces, habían aunado esfuerzos para hallar una solución a la "Cuestión Octariana", repartiéndose las tareas. En resumen, las responsabilidades del Capitán giraban en torno a las actividades de frontera: evitar el ingreso de espías, trabajo de inteligencia en tierras octarianas, acciones ofensivas en las mismas, etc. Por su parte, el General debía encargarse de las cuestiones internas: Vigilar a los escasos octarianos que vivían en Cromopolis, detectar y arrestar a los espías que hubieran logrado atravesar las fronteras y detener cualquier ofensiva enemiga que pudiera originarse en territorio nacional.

No es de extrañar, entonces, que tras años, décadas incluso, de trabajo conjunto, se forjara una amistad entre ellos. Tampoco llamaba la atención que el viejo general apreciase a las jóvenes nietas de su compañero, a las cuales conocía desde niñas. Y, por todo lo dicho, no resultaba curioso que recibiese en su despacho a Tina, cuando esta solicitó verle.

\- Mi querida Tina, hace tiempo que no te veía. Que gusto me da que hayas venido a visitarme.

\- El gusto es mío, General.

\- Por favor, te conozco desde que eras una pequeñaja, puedes llamarme tío Jorge.

\- Realmente prefiero llamarle General.

\- Como quieras. - Él sabía lo profundamente seria y reservada que Tina era, de modo que no le ofendió en lo más mínimo que decidiese mantener las distancias. - ¿Y qué te trae a mi humilde despacho?

\- He venido a cobrar mi deuda; vera, necesito un favor.

\- Prosigue - Asintió el general.

\- ¿Usted está al tanto de que la Agente 4 de nuestro Escuadrón se encuentra detenida y acusada bajo el cargo de Alta Traición?

El general adoptó una expresión adusta y respiró profundamente.

\- Sí, estoy al tanto.

\- Necesito que me ayude a liberarla de la prisión.

Thompson se echó hacia atrás, sobre su respaldo y comenzó a frotarse el mentón.

\- Tina, ¿eres consciente de la gravedad de lo que propones? La sola propuesta ya es un delito en sí mismo; yo, por supuesto, no diré nada, pero...

\- General - Le interrumpió - Soy plenamente consciente de la gravedad del asunto, pero la Agente 4 es alguien muy especial para mí, no puedo aceptar la idea de que la vayan a sentenciar a muerte, por eso estoy dispuesta a correr los riesgos que hagan falta con tal de salvarla.

\- Y vienes a mí para que te ayude en tu accionar criminal.

\- Vengo a usted porque sé que es el único capaz de ayudarme, solo usted tiene los contactos necesarios para sacar a alguien de prisión... Además, me lo debe, recuerde el incidente del Volbagrezón.

Ciertamente lo recordaba; en dos ocasiones, los Octarianos lograron robar el Volbagrezón, fuente de energía de Cromopolis, comprometiendo gravemente la seguridad nacional y, en ambos casos, fue el Escuadrón Branquias quién lo recuperó. Pero en esto no radicaba el favor que le debía a la joven calamar, sino que, las dos veces, ella omitió elevar el informe donde se responsabilizaba a los octarianos de aquel crimen, motivo por lo cual el gobierno aceptaba (ante la falta de pruebas) la explicación de que ese dichoso pez simplemente se había ido de paseo, para regresar tiempo más tarde.

Por supuesto, evitar que los octarianos raptasen el Volbagrezón era su absoluta responsabilidad, haber fallado una sola vez, ni que decir dos, hubiese significado su expulsión inmediata y sin honores de la fuerza, constituyendo una gran vergüenza que le acompañaría hasta la tumba, de no ser por la buena voluntad de Tina. Ciertamente le debía... y mucho.

\- Escucha, si vamos a liberar a tu agente, necesariamente se iniciará una persecución; puedo gestionar su fuga, pero no ocultarla y menos no ordenar su busca y captura, sería sospechoso.

\- No se preocupe, General, ni bien logremos sacarla de la cárcel, usted habrá terminado con su responsabilidad, yo me encargaré de ella.

\- Pueden pasar años antes de que el tema se enfríe, entonces el expediente será archivado y, si hay un descuido, podría perderse. Pero hasta entonces, ella deberá estar escondida.

\- General, le repito, no se preocupe.

\- Solo quiero que tengas en cuenta todas las dificultades que necesariamente surgirán.

\- Las tendré en cuenta, general.

\- Una cosa más; resultará evidente para cualquiera que alguien le ayudó a escapar, sino no lograría fugarse, tenlo por seguro. Necesitaremos un chivo expiatorio.

\- ¿Alguna idea?

\- De hecho, sí. Podríamos inculpar a un guardia de la prisión, preferiblemente un soldado raso y que sea joven; en otras palabras, un don nadie del que no debamos temer represalias. Afortunadamente hay cientos de candidatos que reúnen esta condición, elegiremos alguien al azar. - Pausó unos minutos para pensar - Tu agente estaba trabajando para La Familia, ¿cierto?

\- Sí - Respondió con seriedad.

\- Entonces podríamos inculpar al guardia que elijamos, vinculándolo con la mafia, quienes le habrían contratado para liberar a uno de los suyos; una coartada plausible, podría pasar.

\- Entiendo.

Ante esta respuesta, el General Thompson inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante y en un amenazante susurro, soltó:

\- Justamente, Tina, considero que no entiendes las implicancias de lo que te propones hacer. Para tener éxito en tu empresa, deberá llevarse al cadalso a un alma inocente, un alma joven, con toda una vida por delante; vida que no podrá ser, marchitada prematuramente, todo para lograr la libertad de una traidora... y tú serás la culpable de tamaña injusticia, ante los ojos de los mortales y de las deidades. ¿Estás realmente dispuesta a todo esto?

Y Tina habría querido decirle que, por su Agente 4, su querida y tierna Agente 4, cuya vida valía más que la de miles de inocentes, estaría dispuesta a darlo todo, a cometer mil sacrilegios y jurar cometer mil más, a extinguir el sol y ocultar las estrellas, a transformar el universo en un lugar frío y oscuro, a todo esto y más estaba dispuesta; pero en su lugar dijo:

\- Por supuesto que sí.

\- Bien, dame tiempo para organizar todo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

\- Hoy a la noche, a las nueve, sin dudas.

\- Bien.

Y con un respetuoso saludo, se retiró de aquel lujoso despacho. Ya a las afueras, buscó un teléfono público; que todavía los había, aunque en menor abundancia que en décadas pasadas.

\- ¿Hola? - Dijo una femenina voz al otro lado de la línea.

\- A las 9. - Y colgó. Romy había captado el mensaje.

 **...**

La luz de la luna inundaba la pequeña celda y la Agente 4 yacía, boca arriba, sobre su litera, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Su espíritu se encontraba sereno, a pesar de la espada de Damocles que pendía sobre ella y es que, en su resignación, había abandonado toda esperanza de salvarse; obteniendo, con ello, una profunda paz.

Por momentos se preguntaba si en el momento de la verdad, cuando el verdugo se dispusiera a ejecutar su vil tarea, ella lograría conservar tal tranquilidad, o si los instintos del cuerpo traicionarían a la razón.

Pero rápidamente abandonaba dichos pensamientos y su mente se enfocaba en todo lo que había dejado atrás; extrañaba a Mar, al Capitán y a la jefecita, extrañaba a su familia y amigos, a los que pronto debería dejar atrás, pero principalmente extrañaba a Santiago, a quien tanto amaba. Suspiró, ¿qué había sido de él? Se encontraba combatiendo junto con ella cuando la Agente 3 la arrestó. ¿Le habría abandonado? ¿Por qué? Aguijoneada por el dolor, no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima, la cual recorrió su mejilla, cayendo al olvido.

Y nuevamente, deambuló por sus pensamientos, abandonando los viejos para migrar a los nuevos y se preguntó qué sería de ella tras la hora de la verdad. ¿Acaso sobrevendría la nada y, por ende, de nada habría que preocuparse? ¿O se encontraría con alguna deidad? ¿La juzgaría? ¿O la encontraría indiferente? ¿La consideraría inocente? ¿O culpable? ¿Le condenaría al Flegetonte, donde le abrasaría, por una eternidad, la hirviente sangre que alguna vez hubo derramado? ¿O daría la razón a la Agente 3, destinándola al congelado Cocito, para morar con los semejantes al Iscariote?

Y así atravesaba aquellos enrevesados pensamientos, yendo de uno al otro y del otro girando para nuevamente volver, en un retorno sin fin del que no podía escapar, cuando oyó la puerta de la celda chirriar, regresando a la realidad. Se apoyó sobre el codo y observó a un guardia que le esperaba, impasible, desde la entrada.

\- ¿Agente 4 del Escuadrón Branquias?

\- Temo que ahora mismo solo soy Susy, la condenada.

\- Acompáñame, no intentes nada. - Y mostró una porra eléctrica para dar respaldo a sus palabras.

No teniendo más alternativa, obedeció a las órdenes del uniformado. Deambularon por estrechos pasillos, algunos completamente vacíos, en otros se cruzaron con guardias, quienes pasaron por su lado con absoluta indiferencia. Descendieron niveles, avanzaron por laberinticos caminos, con andar tranquilo, hasta llegar a una oscura puerta, sobre cuya superficie estaban gravadas las palabras "Ropa para Lavandería"

El guardia abrió la puerta y con un gesto le indicó que entrara.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Llegó ropa de la lavandería, está en el camión. Descárgala.

\- ¿Ese es trabajo para un prisionero?

\- Eso no lo decides tú, obedece.

Viendo que discutir con aquel inkling no le llevaría a ninguna parte, atravesó la puerta que le indicaba. Allí dentro pudo ver unos cuantos carros y cestos, algunos vacíos, otros llenos de ropa. Al fondo vio un camión, estacionado frente a un portón con la persiana baja. Le extrañó no ver a nadie, ni prisioneros, ni guardias, pero decidió proseguir con las órdenes que le había dado el uniformado y se dirigió hacia el camión.

Con esfuerzo, abrió el tráiler del mismo, sorprendiéndose por lo que allí encontró o, mejor dicho, por quién encontró.

\- ¡Jefe...!

Pero fue sofocada rápidamente por su mentora, quien le tapó la boca con una mano y con la otra le hizo señales para que callara. Le asintió y procedió a entrar al tráiler; cerrando, Tina, el mismo al pasar.

Ya adentro, se dieron un profundo abrazo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó la Agente 4, sin apartarse.

\- He venido a rescatarte.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, te estás metiendo en un...!

\- No me importa, no dejaré que nada malo te pase. Escucha, hice un trato con Romy para ayudarte a escapar.

\- ¿Romy?

\- Así es, quiero que hagas todo lo que te diga, ¿entendido?

\- Entendido.

Y tras escuchar esto, Tina le soltó de su abrazo y se acercó a la pared contigua a la cabina del conductor y dio tres golpes sobre esta. Al momento, los motores encendieron y se escuchó como la persiana de afuera se levantaba, seguida por el avanzar del camión, rumbo a la libertad.

Puede que haya transcurrido una hora desde que partieron, no lo sabía con seguridad, cuando el rodado súbitamente se detuvo. Se escucharon unos golpes desde la cabina, los cuales debieron significar que habían llegado a destino, pues Tina procedió a abrir el tráiler.

El frío viento nocturno abofeteó a la Agente 4 cuando se rebeló el mundo exterior. Fuera, se veía una solitaria calle pobremente iluminada, en lo que parecía una zona industrial.

Desconcertada, giró hacia su mentora.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Escucha, yo ya no puedo acompañarte más allá de este punto, no es conveniente que nos vean juntas. Romy ha arreglado todo para sacarte de la ciudad.

\- ¿Sacarme de la ciudad? No, yo no quiero dejar Cromopolis. No, por fa...

\- Agente 4... - Le interrumpió - Si te quedas aquí, volverán a atraparte y morirás. Es necesario que huyas, aunque sea por un tiempo. ¿Recuerdas la regla básica del combate qué te he enseñado?

\- ¿Huir con el rabo entre las patas cuando no puedes con el enemigo?

Tina no pudo evitar sonreír ante la forma en que lo dijo.

\- Sí, esa misma. Bueno, ahora es tiempo de que la lleves a cabo. Quizás algún día puedas volver y espero que así sea, pero por ahora es menester que te vayas.

\- Está bien, jefecita, será como tú dices.

\- Bien, entonces sal del camión y espera, un vehículo negro se acercará apenas el camión parta, sube a él sin dudarlo.

\- Entendido, jefecita. - Y se dieron el último abrazo como despedida final.

La Agente 4 bajó del rodado y este partió. Casi en el acto, como lo había predicho su mentora, vio como unas luces se acercaban desde la distancia, deteniéndose a su lado y rebelando un vehículo oscuro cual la noche. Subió al asiento trasero del mismo y este avanzó nuevamente.

Abrumada por los acontecimientos recientes, se quedó observando, desde la ventana, el paisaje pasar, ignorante de la figura que se encontraba sentada a su lado desde el primer instante.

\- ¿Susy?

Sorprendida por una voz que no esperaba, se revolvió en su asiento y se puso rápidamente en guardia.

\- No te asustes, soy yo.

Y allí fue cuando le reconoció.

\- ¿Santiago?

\- Así es, ahora ven a mí, hermosa, que te he extrañado tanto.

Y el joven varón se acercó, con los brazos extendidos, hacia su bella amada, listo para recibir lo que esperaba y obteniendo únicamente un sonoro cachetazo, que bonito es el amor.

\- ¡Ay! - Se quejó al tiempo que se sobaba la mejilla - ¿Y eso por qué fue?

\- ¡Vos sabrás!

\- No, no lo sé y no tengo ganas de adivinarlo, he estado muy preocupado por ti.

\- ¿Preocupado? ¡Me abandonaste en las Torres Merluza! ¡¿Por qué no me ayudaste cuando la Agente 3 me arrestó?!

\- Pero si te he ayudado. Ni bien te arrestaron, fui corriendo al Spa, en busca de la ayuda de La Familia, yo sabía que ellos podrían liberarte y he trabajado incansablemente para que así fuera. Yo convencí a Romy para que te sacase y aunque ella se encargó de la parte intelectual del asunto, fui yo quien molestó a medio mundo para obtener las cosas necesarias a fin de poder lograrlo. Incluso insistí en estar aquí, en este vehículo, para controlar los detalles finales y, por último pero no menos importante, tener la oportunidad de verte por última vez en mucho tiempo.

La Agente 4 le amaba profundamente y, por esto, quería dejarse conmover por sus palabras, pero su orgullo le decía que debía mantenerse firme en su disgusto.

\- Yo esperaba una actitud heroica de tu parte, que atacaras a la Agente 3 y me rescataras de sus garras.

\- ¿Y luego vivir juntos, felices por siempre, en un reino muy, muy lejano? Susy, esto es el mundo real; si yo hacía eso, solo lograría que nos arrestasen a los dos, ya sea por la misma Agente 3, si no la vencía, o por el resto de las fuerzas de la ley, si lo lograba. Habríamos sido fugitivos, nos habrían buscado de inmediato y nos habría sido imposible escapar, ¿entonces qué sería de ti? En cambio, mantener la calma y buscar ayuda en La Familia permitió que salieras de prisión y, para cuando comiencen a buscarte, estarás a salvo, bien lejos.

Santiago estaba a punto de lograr lo imposible, ganar en una discusión a una mujer; pero la Agente 4, con su innata sabiduría femenina, supo que responder.

\- No lo vuelvas a hacer - Sin especificar exactamente qué - Ahora bésame. - Y por supuesto, Santiago obedeció.

Teniendo los labios ocupados en tan laboriosa tarea, fue incapaz de decir absolutamente nada, por lo que la Agente 4 tuvo la última palabra, ganando la discusión. Otra clara victoria para el género femenino, quien mantenía el invicto.

Claro que a Santiago le dio completamente igual haber sido derrotado, siendo el premio consuelo tan inconmensurablemente bello como parecía. Con su hábil lengua, exploró cada uno de los recovecos de la boca de la Agente 4, mientras deslizaba suavemente la mano izquierda por su espalda, en dirección descendente, pasando por su cintura y deteniéndose en las posaderas.

Cuando esto ocurrió, la joven no pudo evitar liberar un leve gemido, disfrutando profundamente de cada instante. Sin embargo, al notar como su novio, presa del hechizo de Afrodita, intentaba dejar al descubierto su brasier, le apartó de pronto.

\- Para, no lo hagas - Le dijo, jadiando.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No es el momento, no aquí.

\- Quien sabe cuándo volveremos a tener oportunidad.

\- Es que... - He hizo un ademán hacia la cabina del conductor.

\- Está bien, lo siento. - Claro, ella prefería una mayor privacidad.

\- No pasa nada, en otras circunstancias...

\- Sí.

Se acomodaron nuevamente en sus asientos. Santiago observó por la ventana y luego se dirigió hacia la Agente 4:

\- Pronto llegaremos al aeropuerto.

\- ¿Aeropuerto?

\- Sí, Romy ha dispuesto todo para que puedas marcharte esta misma noche. Aquí tienes tu pasaje, tiene todo los datos del vuelo y aquí, tus documentos, trabajo de primerísima calidad; ahora te llamas Luciana Rementeria, Lucy para los amigos. Ah, y se me olvida, en este papel tienes toda la información sobre la vida que has tenido como Luciana, por si alguien te pregunta algo - Le dio entrega de lo mencionado - Estudia bien todo antes de que lleguemos al aeropuerto, tienes unos diez minutos. En el maletero hay una valija llena de ropa y otros efectos personales, te serán de utilidad.

\- Gracias...

\- De nada, sigue estudiando.

Y así lo hizo, hasta memorizar la totalidad de lo que fuese necesario, entonces llegaron a su destino.

Santiago fue el primero en bajar del vehículo y se dirigió al lado donde se sentaba su novia, a fin de abrirle la puerta para que pudiese salir. El conductor, por su parte, se dirigió al maletero y sacó del mismo el equipaje mencionado, que entregó a Santiago. Este le pagó, a fin de aparentar que se trataba de un remís y no levantar sospechas.

Entraron al aeropuerto, el cual se encontraba prácticamente vacío y se dirigieron al mostrador de la aerolínea correspondiente, a fin de efectuar el Check-In. La Agente 4 entregó el pasaje y los documentos a la empleada, quien los reviso con cronometrada indiferencia he hizo las preguntas de rutina para dicha situación. La Agente 4 eligió un asiento del lado de la ventana, por delante del ala izquierda, mientras Santiago entregó la pesada valija para que la despacharan.

Cuando hubieron terminado y teniendo un tiempo prudencial de dos horas antes de abordar, se dirigieron a una cafetería del aeropuerto para tomar un café.

\- ¿No vendrás conmigo?

Santiago fue tomado por sorpresa ante esa pregunta y se atragantó con el café que estaba bebiendo.

\- No puedo... - Dijo entre tosidos.

\- ¿Por qué no? Yo te amo, te necesito a mi lado.

\- Y yo a ti y si por mí dependiera, dejaría todo atrás y abordaría ese avión contigo, abandonando para siempre esta maldita ciudad.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no lo haces?

\- Mi deuda por tu libertad.

\- ¿Deuda?

\- Romy no nos ha ayudado gratis, el precio por tu libertad es que yo me ponga a su servicio personal y ella me quiere aquí, vaya uno a saber porque.

\- ¿Entonces estás en deuda con Romy?

\- Y tú también, bajo su punto de vista, ahora te permitirá salir, pero no dudes que te llamará cuando llegue el momento.

\- ¿Y si nos escapamos? Cambiemos de vuelo, ven conmigo, a otra ciudad.

\- No subestimes a La Familia, Susy. Romy no descansará hasta vernos muertos si le traicionamos y ten por seguro que lo logrará... no hay nadie que nos pueda defender.

\- Tienes razón, ya no lo hay... - Y pensó con tristeza como no podía acudir al Escuadrón Branquias.

Faltaba una hora para el vuelo cuando se levantaron y fueron hacia la sala de espera ubicada justo ante la entrada que daba a las puertas de embarque. Allí se sentaron.

\- Tengo miedo.

\- ¿De qué tienes miedo? - Preguntó Santiago con extrañeza.

\- De que en mi ausencia te olvides de mí.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - No podía creer lo que escuchaba - No me voy a olvidar de vos, ¿sos loca? Yo te amo.

\- Pero es que... quien sabe cuánto tiempo pase antes de poder volver. ¿Y si conoces a otra y te enamoras?

\- Eso no va a pasar, vos sos única entre todas las mujeres, enloqueces todos mis sentidos y llenas el vacío que hay en mí. Te esperaré lo que haga falta.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- No, lo juro, por mi propia vida, que es todo lo que tengo para darte.

Se dieron un pequeño beso y luego la Agente 4 descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Santiago, mientras este la tomaba por su cintura.

La hora transcurrió y desde los altoparlantes se anunciaba el vuelo que debía tomar la Agente 4, solicitando a todos los pasajeros que procedieran al embarque con pasaje en mano.

La pareja se levantó y se dirigieron justo ante la entrada que daba a la zona de embarque; se miraron fijamente.

\- ¿Y si nunca puedo volver?

\- Sí nunca puedes volver - Respondió Santiago - Al cuerno con Romy, La Familia y todos sus turbios negocios, dejo todo atrás e iré a buscarte.

Los ojos de la Agente 4 brillaban de felicidad.

\- Te amo.

\- Y yo a ti.

Santiago le rodeó por la cintura, mientras que ella se aferró a su cuello, entonces se dieron el último y más apasionado beso que se hubiesen experimentado hasta entonces, deseando cada uno de ellos, en lo más profundo de su corazón, que nunca acabase, porque sabían que sería el último.

Por desgracia, todo concluye al fin, todo termina y ese beso también terminó. La Agente 4, con un profundo dolor que le partía el alma y oprimía el corazón, se despidió de su amado e ingresó a la zona de embarque, mientras Santiago, por no poseer pasaje, debió esperar allí.

El resto del trayecto debió realizarlo sola, presentó la documentación, pasó por el detector de metales y, tras vaciar sus bolsillos, pasó por el mismo otra vez. Continuó hasta la puerta indicada y allí mostró el pasaje que le autorizaba a abordar.

\- Disfrute de su vuelo - Dijo la azafata.

Ella no le contestó y avanzó hacia el avión, sentándose en el asiento asignado. Allí espero, prestó escasa atención a las instrucciones dadas por la azafata sobre las máscaras de gas, que hacer en casos de emergencia, colocarse el cinturón de seguridad, etc. Puso su móvil en modo avión cuando se lo solicitaron y ajustó el cinturón de seguridad a su cuerpo.

Entonces el avión comenzó a moverse, lentamente, mientras el capitán, por el altoparlante, saludaba a todos los pasajeros y les recordaba colocarse el cinturón y mantener las bandejas de comida en posición vertical hasta alcanzar la altura de crucero.

Observó por la ventanilla, el avión ya estaba en posición en la pista. De pronto, una rápida aceleración y un empuje hacia atrás, seguidos por un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago cuando este finalmente despegó.

Lo que vino después fue inesperado; a medida que tomaban altura, sintió como sus oídos se tapaban, cada vez más y más, hasta el punto de apenas y poder escuchar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, mientras una mano invisible presionaba fuertemente su rostro, generándole dolor.

Tragó salida y sintió como burbujas de aire estallaron en sus oídos. Volvió a intentar y el resultado se repitió de nuevo, mas sus oídos continuaron tapados.

Resignada a convivir con aquellas molestias, se acomodó como pudo en su asiento y miró a través de la ventana, observando Cromopolis desde lo alto del cielo nocturno. Canaletas de luz tenue se cruzaban entre sí, formando cuadrados de superficie negruzca, atravesados por briosos ríos de luminiscencia que constituían las anchas avenidas, y todos ellos confluían en el brillante mar de áureos colores que revelaba la ubicación del bullicioso centro de su ciudad natal, donde descansaba, imponente, la majestuosa Torre Pulpo, lugar de incontables batallas.

Y en esa torre, la Agente 4 vio reflejados a todos aquellos que había conocido; a su familia y a sus amigos; a la Agente 3, a Mar, al Capitán y a la Jefecita; a Romy, a José, a Capitán Alan y al enigmático D y, sobre todo, a Santiago, su amado. A todos ellos vio reflejados y extendiendo la mano, la posó sobre la ventana, en un vano intento por alcanzar aquella dichosa torre y, con ella, a todas las personas que, por intrigas, había perdido y ya no podía recuperar.

 **FIN**


End file.
